Fate Prime
by Firebolt-The Blazing Saint
Summary: After becoming one with Primus, Optimus Prime has been summoned by the Holy Grail, to become a Saver Class Servant and the 8th servant in the Holy Grail War, and in a new human body, he will fight various heroes of the past as he and his master Elisha Pieta to fight for the Holy Grail. Takes place between Prime and RID, Fate/Zero. Art done by jctdragonwarrior, rate and review pls
1. Prologue

**Fate/Prime**

(Disclaimer I do not own, fate/zero or fate/Stay Night they belong to Type moon, Ufotable, Transformers Prime, RID etc they belong to Hasbro, Shout factory and Darby Prop, or the lyrics from Stan Bush)

Prologue

 _Unknown soldier fighting the war_

Two robotic titans clash blades on a gateway to the farthest reaches of space, the hero with the red, silver armor and blue helmet and shin guards who fought with his rag tag team for the sake of inhabitant of another world. The Silver and purple titan with a cannon on his right arm and evil flowing through his veins was hell-bent on his enemy's and that world's destruction. They kept clashing neither giving an inch even when the hero's blade was slashed in half, but in the end the gateway collapsed. Before it was destroyed the hero's shattered blade was sucked into the vortex to parts unknown.

 _Used the power and wisdom from those long before_

 _Defender of truth who leads us to victory_

This was our hero's worst nightmare, his worst enemy at his front door, the odds seemed against him. The Silver Titan sacrificed his arm, but the evil smile on his face knew it was a necessary sacrifice to see his rival and the world under his heel. Our hero had to make an impossible decision, in order to save his comrades, which he has considered his family, he had to evacuate their home, after his family was safe he had to cut of the path way to his family and death by his enemy. He took up his legendary sword and destroyed the pathway, before the army of oppression destroyed his base sealing our hero to what seemed like certain death.

 _Lights our darkest hour, our one destiny_

 _Truth has its moment and right always wins_

Our heroes rag tag team had to make a last ditch effort to avenge their fallen leader and to prevent. The metallic tyrant from assimilating his oppressive rule on the world they called home. Their efforts however were in vain their mission failed and they were captured, hope seemed lost but as they were about to give up a guardian angel came soaring towards fortress. The angel had a mighty jetpack with a red, silver armour with blue shin armour and helmet it was none other than the legendary hero, much to the tyrants dismay, just by the sight of him his troops immediately rallied and rise against the evil army and laid waist to the tyrants fortress. A win for humanity but that didn't matter because earth's champion has returned.

 _Prepare for the fight; let the battle begin,_

This was the final fight between the warring factions in the evil army's warship flying in the Earth's atmosphere, over a device a pool of energy that would lead to the rebirth of their home planet or the destruction of the planet they sworn to protect. The champion and Tyrant fighting towards the bitter end, the Champion's trusted scout whose voice was silenced by the malefic oppressor, rushed to the fight to give his commander the legendary weapon he needed to slay the tyrant. The yellow and black scout leaped towards his commander jumping over the pool but the tyrant shot the scout with his cannon point blank. Dropping the weapon, leaving the scout to fall midair into the pool, the life leaving his eyes.

The feeling of rage overwhelmed the hero and he just couldn't take it no more, so he struck the tyrant in the face and kept on attacking until he was on the ground unknowing to the hero he was in reach of his ultimate weapon. The righteous leader had enough of the tyrant so he readied his blaster but the tyrant slashed at him with his devastating purple sword, shooting a beam at him in desperation sending the champion flying. He grabbed onto a ledge, the Tyrant closed in for the kill but while he was distracted a miracle happened. The scout armed with the legendary blade ran him through, shock in the tyrant's eyes trying to strike but his strength fails him as he falls to his knees. The scout utters, "You took my voice, you will never rob anyone of anything ever again" with that both friend and foe watched as the tyrant fell off the blade and plummeted to the Earth.

 _Till the victor stands tall, till all are one_

With the their home restored they had one final confrontation, A demonic god from their legends past has risen to see their planets destruction by possessing the body of the tyrant. After sealing the demon god away, the tyrant regained control of his body, but being on the receiving end of the same oppression he was inflicting had a change of heart and banished himself into exile for the crimes he committed. In order to seal the demon away the champion had to make a choice, to empty the spirits of his home world's inhabitants into himself, so he could sacrifice himself so new life could live. His family begged him to stay, but the hero knew what he had to finish his quest, he asked in his absence to keep the peace and lead their planet's people while he's gone. His family was against him leaving but they knew it had to be done, so all they could do was keep his promise and as he said, "Keep fighting the noblest of fights". He took flight into the planet's core, upon entry an array of multi color light flew out of the hole to light the sky, not to signal that this was the end only a new beginning.

* * *

In another dimension, a green portal opens up in vast regions of space, only to spit out a the champion's sword before disappearing, the sword comes crashing down into the earth's atmosphere, It's crash not only makes a crater in the Australian Outback, spooking the dingoes and kangaroos, but also withered the blade to nothing but it's tip.

* * *

The setting sun paints the sky and the waves orange along the coast of Queensland, there we find a fit young Australian/Italian woman no older than 22, clad only in a white shirt, blue jeans and red flannel jacket. Her Long radiant crimson hair shines in the setting sun as her hazel eyes stare out to sea as the sunlight danced on her lightly tanned skin. "It's almost time, time for the Holy Grail war, then I'll be able to fulfill my wish". She says to inspire herself.

As she looked out to sea an aboriginal man around the age of 50 with curly gray hair to match his beard walked up to her. "Elisha, so this is where you wondered off to". The Aboriginal man stated.

"Sorry Nelson, I just came out here to see the sunset one last time" Elisha said with a smile.

The Aboriginal man sighed, after years of raising her she still was hung up on the silliest things. "You know the sunsets will be just as pretty in Japan" Nelson replied.

"I know but it will be the last time I see it with you for a while" Elisha said. The Aboriginal man smiled at the woman he has known since she was a child.

"Come on we still need a catalyst for you to take on your journey" Nelson stated, Elisha simply nodded her head as they left the shoreline and began to traverse to the local church.

Once they arrived, they meet a blonde hair man in a business suit who looked to be in his 40's, "ah, Elisha, Nelson so glad to see you" the man said with a smile on his face, "Mr. Pike It's so good to see you again," she said as she hugged him.

"Yes, it has been a while, and I told you call me Russell, I know I'm rich but were basically family, no need for formalities" Russell said.

"You have the relics, don't you mate?" Nelson asked.

"Yes, they are right here along with the ones you have brought, now no time to spare time is money." Russell says as he moves to a table, on it were 5 artifacts on the table, a piece of what appeared to be an aboriginal spear, a piece of cloth, a hammer of African origin, a Mongolian earring and finally the last artifact however was placed in a small red box. "Thanks to the connections that Nelson and I made, we were able to get 5 artifacts ready for your entry in the Holy Grail War, we have Aboriginal heroes Byama and Thoorkook who would make an excellent Lancers", Russell said referring to the broken spear and loin cloth then turned his attention to the other items. "We also have the hammer of Shaka Zulu, a legendary warrior from the African Savannah an excellent lancer and rider", and as he made his way to the earring "Finally we have my personal opinion the earring of the great Genghis Khan, who would be to fit the categories of the Saber, Archer and Rider class, the choice is yours" Russell said.

Elisha was then drawn towards the mysterious box "What is in that box over there?" Elisha asked.

Upon asking Russell opened the box to reveal the shattered tip of what appeared to be a sword, "It is a tip of a sword, although we do not know who it belongs to, nor could we identify the rest of the sword, the only thing we know that it was discovered in a crater in the Outback, like it came down from the heavens It took me 1.5 million dollars to get it out of a government facility", Russell said.

"Wait, you bought this from the government?" Elisha asked.

"Not exactly bought it, but that is not important, what is important that this sword fragment has some sort of spiritual connection with some unknown hero, although when we went to see a spiritualist to reveal the identity of the hero. He started talking in a unknown language then talking about a war of metal giants, that's 10 grand not spent well" explained in great detail.

After carefully inspecting the blade she has made her decision, "I'll take the mystery blade" she said with optimism.

Nelson and Russell we're flabbergasted, "Are you sure Elisha, choosing a relic without knowing who you are going to summon may risky", the aboriginal elder said with concern. "Nelson, you told me many stories about my parents, and I feel like if they were still here in my place they would choose this one" Elisha replied with confidence. In response Nelson smiled at the woman he has known all her life, that untamed charisma was a sign that she was without a doubt her parent's daughter. "Okay, If that's your decision, I'll make arrangements for your trip to Japan, also provide you with accommodation for the duration of the war. Also when performing the summoning ritual find a spot where the ley lines meet and where it is isolated so there will be no witnesses," Russell recommended.

"Okay well start the ritual at 2am, so you can unleash your magical power to your fullest, Elisha can you just give us a minute I need to talk to Russell in private" Nelson asked.

"Okay, don't take too long, I'll go get us some dinner", she said as she left the church.

Nelson then glared at Russell with resentment, "what do want to talk abou-".

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU", Nelson screamed at him interrupting him.

"Okay, might I ask what this is about" the millionaire replied.

"You know damn well what this is about, yes I am thankful for the financial support you have given us but we both lost Antonio and Erica in Vietnam. Our best friends, and you want their only daughter, the girl they trusted me to raise to die in another war." The elder said with venom in his voice.

"If you are against it, then why are you allowing her to participate in the Holy Grail War?" He asked awaiting an answer.

"She is a grown woman now, I have no control over her choices, I have told her many times how I am against this, that I don't want to see her throw away her life but she is to headstrong to fulfill her parent's wish, that I am afraid she'll make a deadly mistake" Nelson ranted.

"I know it is a huge risk for her, but if it is a risk she is willing to take. We can't stop her, and if her servant were to fall, she can always find shelter in the church and you've taught her all you know in magic with along with teaching her Antonio's research and spells, and I have taught her how to fight if necessary," Russell rebutted.

"Okay, but I am still not okay with sending the girl I have treated like a daughter to her death," Nelson stated as he exited the church.

Russell looked at the giant cross thinking about his fallen friends "Nelson has a strong moral doesn't he Antonio, guess that's why you left him as your kid's godfather". He told himself as he left the church.

* * *

The three made there way to Brisbane International airport, ready for Elisha departure with her handbag in hand, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Nelson asked for the final time.

"Yes I've been training for this day nearly half my life, I'm an excellent mage, why do you keep doubting me?" Elisha replied keeping her voice down so other wouldn't hear.

"It's not that I doubt you abilities Eli, you are one of the finest magus I've ever seen, you've certainly surpassed your father, I just don't want you hurt, because no matter what, I will always think of you as my daughter." He said trying to fight back the tears. As he finished talking the Aboriginal elder found himself in an embrace by the tan girl.

"I've always though of you as a father as well, but I'm not doing this for me, it is so the world can know peace and no one would ever have to face what my family has been through, so that everyone can be treated as equals, I am fighting for a better tomorrow for all of us." She told them.

Nelson put his arms around his godchild and told her "and I will be with you every step of the way it may not be in body, but it will be in spirit".

The PA system alerted them "Flight 270 to Japan is now boarding"

"It is time Elisha" Russell stated. "Okay", Elisha replied giving her god uncle one last hug.

"well later, mates" she said with a smile as she boarded the plane. Both of the men had mixed emotions of happiness and sadness that the girl they known all here life is flying away to another land.

* * *

Elisha arrived at Tokyo International airport at 1pm, after checking out her luggage; she saw a Limo and a Japanese driver holding a sign with "Elisha Pieta". She walked up to the driver, "Hi, mate so you the driver Mr Pike sent for me", Elisha said in English.

"Indeed I am, my name is Yoshi Hakate, where would you like to go?" Yoshi replied in perfect English holding the car door open for her.

"I would like to go to Fuyuki city please, specifically to this address, might I also say your English is impeccable" Elisha replied as she got in the car, Yoshi getting in the driver's seat moments later.

"Thank you, I know English, German, Japanese, Italian and Chinese", he said as he drove off.

After a few hours of conversation they arrived at an upscale apartment complex, after thanking Yoshi she went inside the building as he drove off. After checking in she received her keys for one of the luxury apartments saying that another person will be staying with her but will be arriving soon. When she got to the top floor she saw her door number 901, she opened the door to look inside to see a white leather couch, glass table in the living room, the kitchen with granite tabletop and white cupboards and a chrome fridge. The dining room had eight chairs and a table made of mahogany wood. She made her way to the master bedroom where she would be sleeping to see a king sized bed with cloud like pillows and white feathery blankets, her adjoining bathroom had a shower with glass doors, tiles so clean they could at as mirrors and a regular toilet. She made her way to the guest bedroom where her servant would sleep to find everything is the same as here room besides the adjoining bathroom and the bed being a queen sized, well their was a bathroom right next door so it wouldn't matter. "Uncle Russell, you spoil me too much", she said to herself.

"She had some time to kill before summoning her servant so she turned on the tv she found herself watching an anime called 'Dragon Ball Z' which had English subtitles, she learned Japanese in preparation for the grail war, she just had a habit of forgetting when to use it. "Huh, this show looks cool", she said to herself. Hours passed and it was now 11pm she knew it was nearly time. She grabbed her handbag, went downstairs caught a taxi to the close to the nearest lay line, secluded in a forest. She hiked for an hour the time was nearly upon her she found a clearing, this where the ley lines meet, the perfect place for summoning her servant.

* * *

It was the dark of night; Elisha was setting up the ritual amongst the trees of the Japanese forest laying her bag on the ground. The bright moonlight shone down upon her basking the ritual making everything clear. A circle with an eight-point star and inside that star was what appeared to be a sun and moon a lot of intricate symbols all around the diagram was carved into the ground. Near the diagram was the blade tip on an altar, she held her hand out and began to chant.

 _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom_

 _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill, repeat 5 times then destroy each time when time is filled destroy it, set._ The circle starts to glow.

 _Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny, if you heed the Grail call and my will and reason then answer me._ A wind begins to pick up.

 _I hear by swear that I will be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world, you seven heaven clad in the great words of power, from the binding circle, thou guardian of the scales._

At this moment the circle stops glowing, only to shoot a beam of blue light into the heaven making Elisha fall on her rear.

At this moment a shadowy entity opens his eyes as if he realizes something is wrong. At Fuyuki church, an old Japanese priest in a church started to clutch his arm in pain "Father", a younger Japanese man with brown hair who appeared to be his son showed concern for him, along with a dark hair man with a goatee wearing a red suit.

Meanwhile somewhere in Germany an Albino woman wearing a white silk dress started to have a migraine "Iri, what's wrong" her Japanese husband showing concern.

In the pillar of light she saw a giant contorting in pain, and shrinking till he was about 7 foot 2 the giant then collapsed on his back and the light died down. When the smoke cleared Elisha couldn't believe her eyes her servant who was wearing this weird, bulky, futuristic armor with a chrome device on his back, the armor covering his torso and forearms was red with white covering his biceps and abdominals and legs but weirdly had what appeared to be windows on the chest. He had blue shin guards, and a weirdly designed blue helmet with antennas coming out and a mouth guard, on his shoulders a symbol of a robotic face could be seen.

Elisha ran to her servant and fell to her knees, "Oh man I finally summon a servant and he comes out already dead", as she says that her servant groans and opens his electric blue eyes she then falls back surprised that the servant wasn't dead. He rose from the circle and stood tall, he looked around, confused he was suppose to be one with Primus how was he on earth and why did everything look bigger, he then looked down to see Elisha. 'Great, I arrive back to earth and immediately get discovered, wait she looks human but is cybertronian size' he thought to himself.

In a deep, commanding voice he asked her in English his questions. "Human, what is your name, where am I and how are you so big?" the servant asked. Flabbergasted Elisha got off the ground to look him in the eye, even though there was more than a foot in height difference.

"My name is Elisha Pieta, we are in Fuyuki city, Japan, we are here for the forth Holy Grail war, I am your master and you are my servant" she then realize the other part of that question "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BIG, ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT" She screamed at him.

Our hero little backed away a bit "No, you are rather attractive for a human, I just mean how are you and everything else so huge and what do you mean by Holy Grail war?" he asked.

Elisha blushed at the complement but retained her composure "Thank you for the complement, but what do you mean by why is everything so big, I don't know what you mean. Wait, what do you mean you don't know anything about the Holy Grail war, all servants are suppose to have knowledge on about the war, by the way I forgot to ask you you're name". She asked him.

"My apologies, my name is Optimus Prime, I am former leader of the Autobots from the planet Cybertron, and I am sorry but I have no memory about the Holy Grail, except only in the legends of King Arthur" Optimus replied sternly.

"Wait, you said you're from another planet," she questioned dumbfounded.

"Yes I know it is hard to accept, but it is obvious given my appearance" Optimus rebutted.

Elisha looked at Optimus with a confused look on her face, "huh, what do you mean, other than that armor you look like a regular human.

"I beg you're pardon" Optimus replied retracting his battle mask. Elisha went to her handbag and pulled out her little handheld mirror she then proceed to show Optimus his face. The face Optimus looked at was not his own, for it was that of a human's, he pulled of his helmet to get a better look, he was a Caucasian man, somewhere in his late 20's his hair was blue and had small patch of blue beard hair at the bottom of his chiseled chin. Upon seeing his new face there was only one thing to say "WHAT THE FRAG" Optimus screamed.

 **A/N Hey there Firebolt here if any one would like to ask why I placed Optimus Prime in the Holy Grail War it is in my opinion Optimus Prime is the very definition of Leadership, so him squaring off Kings and heroes of old would be fun to see, hope you all like my work cause I worked really hard on it, although I did have a bit of misspellings I guess I should have proofread more**


	2. Chapter 1-Before the battle

**Fate/Prime**

(Disclaimer I do not own, fate/zero or fate/Stay Night they belong to Type moon, Ufotable, Transformers Prime, RID etc they belong to Hasbro, Shout factory and Darby Prop)

Chapter 1

Upon the realization of Optimus's new human form he had so many questions, how did he turn human? What is the Holy Grail War? However the initial shock was affecting his processing power. Elisha gazed at the startled warrior and tried to calm him down. "Uh Optimus, I know this is shocking for you, but I think we have to get out of here because that beam of light would have been noticed by the people at the bottom of the hill". She warned as she was destroying the magic circle by surging magic into the ground getting rid of any evidence, she saw that her a red stigma of a circle with two handles on each side **(A/N: Think the Matrix of Leadership)** she smiled knowing that now she was an official master now that she had her command seals.

"Right, no time for hesitation" Optimus said putting his helmet back on, walking towards Elisha activating his battle mask.

"Wait what are you," Elisha's question was cut short as Optimus wrapped his armored arm around Elisha's waist causing her to blush.

"Hold on tight" Optimus said as metallic wings popped out of the chrome jetpack, as he started to warm up the thrusters.

"Wait, what" she said as they blasted off. "YAAAAAAAAHHHH". She screamed as she flew.

* * *

Somewhere else in the forest a dark haired, small young English man with a green vest and black slacks was walking in the Japanese forest. He was accompanied by a 7 foot tall tan extremely muscular man with crimson red hair and beard running all the way across his chin, he donned brown with gold highlights, Grecian armor that covered his chest, wrists and legs, a red cape made of silk and fur covered his back. They walked around until they heard the sound of a girl screaming, the tall man looked up. "Boy, I know it's been a long time since I've seen the night sky, but are shooting stars are suppose to be screaming?" the servant said.

"No, Rider" His master replied with a questioning look.

"Well in that case I think we have found a incredibly powerful potential ally or worthy opponent, this is going to be a lot of fun," The rider class servant uttered.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Elisha continued to scream.

"Elisha, where do you reside?" Optimus asked in midflight.

"What?" she looked at him regaining her composure.

"Where do you live?" Optimus asked.

"Uh, that building over there" Elisha said pointing to the apartment complex Optimus gaining sight of it.

"So we'll land there," Optimus stated, they continued flying towards the apartment complex Elisha now admiring the city skyline until they landed in an empty alleyway, her red hair looking wild and windblown from the flight.

"So you have a way to get into the building?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I got a key right here, and one for you as well incase I summoned the Saber class, by the way which class are you?" she said pulling out two key cards for the room, giving one to Optimus who clutched his head.

"A word is coming into my mind, apparently I am part of the Saver class," Optimus said regaining his composure.

"Saver? I haven't heard of that class, can you go into spirit form?" Elisha questioned. Optimus even though had no knowledge of the mechanics of servants and spirit forms, concentrated on trying to turn to spirit form but no avail.

"It appears I cannot do so, although I find it would be wise for me to stay by your side in a physical form, in case any 'servants' were to attack you" Optimus reasoned.

"That seems reasonable" Elisha said.

"very well, with that taken care of, we should get some rest" Optimus said. He turned away to exit the alley way.

"Wait, damn there are security cameras in the building how are we going to explain me coming home with a huge dude in red and blue armor" Elisha panicked.

"Hmm, In that case" Optimus started to glow and his armor started to disappear in a digital fashion. The blue haired man former cybertronian was donning a new attire of blue jeans, a red jacket with the autobot logo on the shoulder with one black stripe running around his ribs, and finally underneath is a white shirt.

"Wow, for an alien you got style" Elisha complemented him.

Optimus was hesitant from his new master's praise "thank you, for your kind words" Optimus replied.

"Seriously nice disguise, so if anyone sees us together, they'll just assume you're my booty call" Elisha said but immediately realized what she said. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that, can you forget I ever said that" Elisha pleaded.

"I shall comply, although I heard the saying before but I have to ask, what is a 'booty call' as you humans put it?" Optimus asked as they entered the apartment complex Elisha blushing madly.

As they entered the apartment Elisha having a tired look on her face "your room is on the left, I'm heading to bed I'll explain the grail war in the morning" she said immediately following a yawn. As Elisha retreated to her room Optimus did he same, he saw the bed, felt the sheets and the durability of the mattress and decided to lie down. He was still awake because he still had so many questions, why was he here? What is the Holy Grail war? How did he become human? Are his comrades all right? Is Cybertron still at peace? He decided not to worry about those questions for now and get some rest as he shut his eyes.

* * *

At the Tohsaka manor, a red brick western style mansion a dark haired Japanese man with a goatee was contemplating on the news of the new servant. "This is unexpected news, but nothing we can't handle, right Father Kotomine" He spoke to the elderly Japanese priest.

"This is serious Tokiomi this new Saver servant could mean trouble for our cause, not to mention the fact that it is nothing I've ever felt before" Father Risei Kotomine said.

"What could this Saver servant be capable of?" Tokiyomi asked

"Well from what I've studied the characteristics of the Saver class is that they have to be a messiah chosen by god, the only other recorded Saver class servant was the Buddha, so I wouldn't really have a clue" the gray haired priest said.

"Thank you Risei" Tokiomi said. As they heard explosions from the front yard "well Archer has eliminated assassin" Tokiomi observed.

"I am honored that my son could help you in your noble quest for the Grail" The priest replied.

In a flash of golden dust a man in his 20's with blond spiky hair and red catlike eyes clad in gold earrings and armor from Mesopotamia "These games of yours are tiresome and tedious, you squander my precious time Tokiomi." The Golden Servant spoke.

"Yes your highness, King of all kings Gilgamesh, your deeds tonight will establish your prowess as king, and which of our foes to hunt and eliminate, especially now there is word of an eighth servant amongst us, of the Saver class I only ask to stay your hand." Tokiomi spoke to his sovereign.

"Very well I will amuse myself with simple reconnaissance. This world truly fascinates me," Gilgamesh spoke with a pompous attitude.

"I take that means the modern world is to your liking?" Tokiomi asked.

"It is unspeakably ugly, but that is fine in it's own way, The important thing is any of the treasures here are truly worthy of me, of course if I find there is nothing worthy of my adoration, you will pay dearly for summoning me, that you can be certain Tokiomi and Kotomine" the golden archer spoke down. "You may worry not, this Saver servant, is just another mongrel that I will pass judgment on" the golden archer continued.

"Still, we were just discussing our strategies on how to combat this new opponent, your grace, and I can assure the Omnipotent power of the Holy Grail is definitely worth of your glorious stature King of Heroes." Tokiomi replied to his servant

"That will be to me to determine and me alone, no matter I will play along for your schemes for now, everything of value in this world belongs to me. So I can assure no matter how precious this grail of yours may be I would never let a lowly mongrel touch it without my consent, Tokiomi I leave the details to you" he said before disappearing into golden dust.

Risei looked at Tokiomi. "If I can be honest, that guy is the biggest douche I've ever met" Risei spoke with honesty.

"It is not gone unnoticed, but what is all we need to focus on, is to make sure everything goes as planned". Tokiomi spoke to the priest.

* * *

Elisha awoke with her long crimson hair sprawled over her bed; she groggily got out of bed and let out a huge yawn. She exited her room headed towards the kitchen only to be met by the stoic face of Optimus Prime's human form the sunlight peering through the window shining on his blue hair; he left his jacket on the chair. "Good Morning Elisha" he greeted his master.

"What time is it?" Elisha asked.

"11 O'clock" he responded.

"Damn I overslept," she said.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Optimus asked.

"No, I just didn't expect to sleep in" She answered.

"If it is alright, might I ask why am I here? What is the Holy Grail war?" Optimus asked the questions that have been burning in his mind since last night.

"Oh yeah, it is weird that you don't have any knowledge on the war," she said. "I'll start with the basics. The Holy Grail is an omnipotent wishing device that can grant the winner of the war their greatest desires. Masters summoning servants by using ac relic of theirs, servants are historical figures from the past, present and future revived by the Holy Grail so they can fight on the master's behalf fight the war. Servants fight each other using Noble phantasms, which are weapons and abilities unique to the heroic spirit. The servants are split into different classes and the last servant standing is declared the winner." Elisha ranted as Optimus continued to listen.

"So we have to fight in order to fulfill our masters desires, just asking, Is it okay if I see the relic you used to summon me" Optimus requested.

"Oh sure" she said, after looking for Optimus's relic after finding it on a random table she grabbed it and put it in front of Optimus. After Optimus examined the sword fragment he came to the realization how the pieces of this mystery were coming together "you said the Holy Grail can take heroes from different eras of time, that I do not question, because I died in 2013 while the calendar on the wall says 1993. Is it possible to call upon a servant from a different dimension?" Optimus stated.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Elisha said with her head tipped to the left. "Because I have been on a different version of Earth, there, there is no Fuyuki City in my dimension, I know because I had many missions in Japan" Optimus answered.

"Wow really, so not only are you from another world but from a different dimension, but if that is the cause then how did your relic get to our dimension?" Elisha responded to this new development.

"I have a theory that this sword tip of mine came to this world though a space bridge malfunction," Optimus answered.

"Space Bridge?" Elisha said questioning Optimus.

"A space bridge is cybertronian device that can transport any object light years across time and space" Optimus explained to her.\

"Wow, you cybertronians sure have some fancy tech" Elisha said.

"So what are the classes of servants?" Optimus asked.

"Yes we will have to fight against, Saber, a master swordsman and the best melee fighter, also one of the three knight classes along with Archer and Lancer who are immune to magic based attacks. Archer, a master marksmen and long range attacks. Lancer, a master spearman, known for speed and mid range attacks. Rider, known to be the fastest of all the servants and having powerful noble phantasms. The caster class is known for their abilities in magic. Assassin, the stealthy killer best known to go after masters although he has already been eliminated and finally Berserker rumored to be the most powerful heroic spirit but at the cost of the servants sanity. This Saver class I don't know about what your class does but we can find out later." Elisha explained what there up against.

"Okay, but if I may ask, what would you ask of the Grail? What is a fair maiden's motivation to willing participate in a fight to the death? Optimus asked. Elisha just startled from her servant's question, but knew she would have to tell him sooner or later.

"My wish is for word peace, understanding and economic stability for all countries" Elisha said as she stared at Optimus's electric blue eyes. Optimus was flabbergasted on what he just heard; he identified with the notion of world peace, but wondered why would this be the wish of such a young woman. Elisha looked down saddened by the next part she had to say.

"The reason why I want to implement this is because when I was two years old my parents went to Vietnam to try help the people in the Vietnam War, my parents were humanitarians always caring about the well being of others. They died in during transit from Phuoc Tuy to Saigon during the last days of the evacuation of Australian forces. My godfather Nelson told me when I was seven that my father was a magus and wanted to pass down his work to me." Elisha said with a tear in her eye.

Optimus feeling empathy for her considering he to has known such pain. "My dearest condolences" Optimus said with a heavy spark.

"Oh It's fine, it happened a long time and Nelson, a friend of my parents took me in and treated me like his own daughter, we did have some financial trouble, but a luckily my Father made a friend, named Russell Pike that were more than happy to help us in our time of need he wasl ike my God uncle." Elisha said.

"If I may be perfectly honest with you, I know your story all to well, for I never knew my creators or what you would call parents, and my mentor Alpha Trion took me in and taught me everything I needed to know, after hearing your origins and your wishes I have decided I will aid you on your endeavor" Optimus said to Elisha.

"Thank you Optimus, hey just asking what did you do to become a heroic spirit?" Elisha asked but before she got an answer both of them heard a rumbling from their stomachs, causing Elisha to blush.

"It appears that we both require sustenance," Optimus said with a small smile.

"Yes lets",she said as they got there coats and exited the apartment to the streets of Fuyuki.

* * *

After spending ten minutes of walking, they found a nice sushi restaurant to have brunch. They entered the establishment and sat down at a table ready to order, "I have to be perfectly honest this is the first time eating at a human restaurant" Optimus confessed with his stoic expression.

"Oh, in that case order whatever you want, today is on me" Elisha offered.

"Thank you for your generosity Elisha", Optimus with gratitude in his voice. A waitress came and took their order Optimus ordered the chicken katsu and a coke while Elisha ordered the shrimp tempura along with a sprite sashimi platter and octopus dumplings to share. Optimus had a satisfactory smile on his face after eating his meal "That was by far the most delicious thing I have ever eaten in my entire life, Thank you Elisha." Optimus said with a smile.

"Your welcome Optimus," Elisha responding to his kindness. "Hey just asking, what do Cybertronians eat?" Elisha asked.

"Cybertronians consume a substance called Energon, the life blood of our race, it fueled our bodies, our machinery, and is used as ammunition in our weaponry, you can call it a multi purpose substance, although it tasted kind of bland" Optimus explained.

"Wow that is very interesting can you tell me more" Elisha said. After paying the bill they exited the restaurant to walk around the city of Fuyuki.

"I know you said it tastes bland but I wouldn't mind trying Energon" Elisha said as they walked. "I would not suggest that because it is deadly to anything organic," Optimus warned her.

"Oh well that is a pity, are there different kinds of Energon" she asked "There are many variations of Energon, blue Energon was the one I was describing earlier, red Energon has a unique trait that can give a cybertronian enhanced speed" Optimus said.

"Wait so your food can give you super speed, that is so cool" Elisha said with enthusiasm.

"If that is how you would like to put than sure, there is also green Energon which can also be referred to as Tox-En, which is poison to Cybertronians" Optimus further explained.

"Oh so it's like Superman and kryptonite" Elisha rationalized. "I do not understand about what you meant, but I believe it can be rationalized as such" Optimus said with confusion stopping in his tracks.

"Yes, although that is not the worst kind" Optimus continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Elisha said.

"There is a variation that is evil incarnate, dark Energon, which has the power to awaken an army of dead cybertronians into mindless monsters, our what you would call zombies and drain the life-force of the living, it is also the blood of Cybertron's worst threat, Unicron" Optimus said knowing firsthand about it's devastating power.

"Oh, my god, why would anyone want to raise an army of the dead" Elisha asked.

"You asked me earlier why I became a heroic spirit, I believe it was due to my leadership in the war of my home world of Cybertron. My comrades and I called ourselves Autobots; we stood for justice and freedom for all of life fought against the tyrannical and power hungry Decepticons. The leader of which would use whatever strategy no matter how sinister, our war eventually lead to the death of our planet, then lead our war to move to a new battleground on our dimension's Earth where we were able to finally defeat the decepticons and end the war" Optimus explained his story.

"Oh my god, you fought in a planet wide civil war," Elisha said but before she could ask another question she bumped into a white haired German woman wearing a white coat and white fur hat.

"Elisha," Optimus showing concern for his master.

"Irisviel" her companion shouted showing concern for her friend, she was a young blonde English woman with emerald eyes and a blonde hair in the style of a pony tail, her attire was a black suit and tie her character had a rather regal aura.

"Oh I am terribly sorry mate, I was not seeing where I was going" Elisha said helping Irisviel up.

"It's fine I should have been more aware of my surroundings" Irisviel said dusting herself off after the fall.

"My name is Irisviel von Einzbern" She introduced herself extending her hand in friendship.

'Einzbern" Elisha thought, thank god she covered her command seals with make up. "Elisha Pieta, pleasure to meet your acquaintance" she said formally extending her hand to meet hers in the handshake not to look suspicious.

"My name is Orion Pax, it is a pleasure to meet" extending his hand out in friendship.

"Elise Watoson" the blonde woman replied.

'I am sensing something from this woman, could she be a servant' Optimus thought shaking her hand.

'Is this the Saver servant Irisviel was so concerned about, I am sensing a lot of mana from this man' the blonde woman thought.

"So you two are here on a holiday or vacation as some people put it?" Elisha asked.

"Yes, we are, officially we are here on business from Germany but we plan to have a bit of fun while we're here, and to be honest it is my first time travelling right Elise" Irisviel asked her friend.

"Indeed, we might as well enjoy ourselves while we are here" the servant responded.

'Wow, she seems nice, maybe we can form an alliance in the grail war, I don't think someone like her has any nefarious motives' Elisha thought. "Really this is my first time travelling to a different country too, although I came from Australia and have travelled to other parts of my country" Elisha said.

"Oh Australia I heard that it is a most wondrous country, what are kangaroos like? Do you live in the city or in the 'outback'? Irisviel asked Elisha.

"I've seen many Australian animals in the wild, like kangaroos, dingoes, koalas, crocodiles, kookaburras and emus and they were just adorable. I normally lived in the outback but I spent some years in the Brisbane for school" Elisha responded.

"Oh that just sounds wonderful, It sound like a wonderful place to live" Irisviel said with joy.

"What about you, have you been to any other countries Orion?" Elise asked.

"I actually have been in so many countries, Greece, China, Japan, Egypt, spent a lot of time in Jasper Nevada, Antarctica, even England where I can tell by your accent and mannerisms is your country of origin, please correct me if I am wrong." Optimus listing the countries he's been to.

"Impressive, you sure are a true nomad" The blonde woman praised him.

"Oh wow, It is amazing that you have been to so many places, and to share your experiences with your girlfriend is just adorable" Irisviel said causing Elisha to blush.

"Excuse me" Optimus said raising an eyebrow.

"we aren't a couple, we only met like three months ago" Elisha said still blushing.

"Indeed we are still learning about other countries and each other" Optimus added keeping his stoic expression.

"Oh, my apologies, I just thought you two look like an adorable couple" Irisviel said with a smile only making Elisha blush even harder.

"Irisviel, I believe we have to get going if we are to check into hotel" the servant lied knowing their accommodations.

"Hmm I suppose so, it has been lovely meeting the both of you" Irisviel said with a smile.

"The same can be said about you too, mates" Elisha returning the smile.

"It was an honor meeting both of you" the blonde servant bowed in front of them.

"The feeling is mutual, I wish you two nothing more than a most enjoyable holiday" Optimus said as the two groups separated from each other.

Once they were out of earshot of each other "That man, he was the Saver class servant wasn't he?" Irisviel said to the Saber class servant.

"Yes, I believe he is and from what I felt he is powerful" Saber said with concern.

"When we regroup with Kiritsugu we will warn him" Irisviel said with determination.

* * *

Elisha and Optimus kept on walking through the city; they walked by a pet shop where in the window was two jack russell terrier puppies with black, brown and white fur, Elisha immediately went head over heels looking at the puppies playing in the window. Optimus just smiled and admired how the most dominate species on earth can care for the other species they share with it. They went to a mall, there they bought some blue swim trunks for some of there off days, a camera to take pictures of the scenery and of the other masters and servants, to remember their faces and Optimus bought some books to entertain himself. Elisha purchased a pink kitty ear headband as well because she thought they looked cute, she then thought to sneak up behind Optimus and put them on his head, when he turned around only to be meet by a camera flash and the laughter of Elisha. Optimus took the headband out of his blue hair and smiled, he thought how much his old team would have loved to see that photo.

It was nighttime in Fuyuki, after Elisha's and Optimus's day in the city, they put their stuff went to the apartment to drop of the stuff they bought then went out for dinner. After dinner they made there way to the beach Elisha, where she began to dip her toes into the cold salt water. Optimus was confused about Elisha's behavior toward the war. "Hey Optimus, do they have any beaches on Cybertron?" She asked.

"Not like the ones on Earth considering my planet is comprised of nothing but metal" Optimus answered.

"So you never felt the ocean's water before, come enjoy this with me" Elisha requested. Complying with his master kicked off his shoes and pulled up his pant legs and walked into the salty water feeling the cold water pulsing on his skin.

"How does it feel?" Elisha asked. "It feels nice," Optimus replied.

"Hey just asking what did your alien form look like?" Elisha asked wanting to know more about Cybertronian culture.

"Very well" Optimus said as his blue eyes glowed he projected a smaller version of his cybertronian form after his upgrades.

"Wow so your people look like robots," Elisha said.

"Yes although I'm projecting my form at a smaller scale to not draw attention, my original form is about 32 feet tall" Optimus said

"whoa, how did anyone not find out about you?" Elisha asked.

"Our species have a special organ called a T-cog it allows a cybertronian to take the form of anything although we prefer to use vehicles, also we worked for the American government a kid of black ops anti decepticon task force" Optimus said as the hologram started to shift into his military vehicle alt mode.

"Elisha, I am curious on what is your tactics on winning in the upcoming battles" Optimus asked. Elisha looked to the ocean before answering the question.

"Well, honestly I don't like fighting so I thought wait and observed until the numbers thinned out then we strike for an easy victory" Elisha rationalized.

"I plan for this to be the last war to be fought by humans," she added. "That seems like a wise strategy, but I ask would you be able to take a life?" Optimus asked.

Elisha looked down "I honestly don't think I can take a life, granted I know how to defend myself, but I don't know how I could, if I would take a life, I just hope I can live with myself after all this is over" she confessed.

"I commend your kind spirit Elisha, I know the inner turmoil of putting one life over another, so to save you such heartache, I shall become your sword and your shield if you let me" Optimus offered.

"Very well, but we will be more than master and servant, we shall be considered equals, partners" Elisha said.

"I am humbled by your kind words" after he said that he sensed something in the air.

"You sense the servant, he must be calling out anyone who would want to challenge him, I also feel that another servant is closing in on his position" Elisha said.

"Yes I also feel their presence, I know you said you would like to stay away from the fighting but I would like to see what our opponents can do, maybe we can scout for potential allies that we share the dream for world peace" Optimus stated.

"That sounds like a plan to me" Elisha approving her partner's idea.

"Well then" as Optimus got out of the water and in a flash put on his red, silver and blue cybertronian armor, "so shall we roll out" Optimus said deploying his wings "or are you still uneasy about flying" Optimus asked with concern.

"Oh it's okay it just took me surprise, I believe I can handle it without screaming" She joked. After giving her consent Optimus put his arms around her waist causing her to let out a little "eep".

"Please hold on tight" Optimus instructed, immediately Elisha put her arms around his neck.

"Okay just give me a warning when" her sentence was cut short by them blasting off causing Elisha to scream.

 **A/N okay so that is the second chapter of Fate Prime, just to let you know I've been doing some proof reading and hopefully made corrections, sorry if i haven't done this earlier, but life you know, also the Jack Russell terriers are based on my dogs that passed away this year**


	3. Chapter 2-the first battle

**Fate/Prime**

(Disclaimer I do not own, fate/zero or fate/Stay Night they belong to Aniplex, Type moon, Ufotable, Gen Urobuchi and Takashi Takechi, Transformers Prime, RID etc they belong to Hasbro, Shout factory and Darby Prop)

Chapter 2

Two warriors clash their weapons at the Fuyuki docks one was an Irish male in his mid to late 20's with black hair combed back to show his orange eyes. There was an enchanted mole under his right eye clad in emerald armor that covers torso and legs and wrist guards with black plating on his thighs. His weapon of choice was a red demonic spear that could negate magic, which he has proven by bypassing his opponent's magic armor, and a yellow demonic spear he has hidden on the ground. He is no doubt the lancer class servant with his master lurking in the shadows.

His opponent was a blond woman in her early 20's her blond hair was wrapped into a bun and braid, determination in her emerald eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with white frills and covered in silver armor covered with her blood with blue markings on it. She is holding a sword but it is concealed by some invisible aura. She was no doubt a saber class servant; accompanying her was a familiar white haired woman. They clash their weapons with speed and tenacity neither deciding to give each other an inch. The thrusts, parries and swings were like a blur, unknown to them a Japanese man in the black trench coat and suit seeing the battle through the scope of a sniper rifle this man is Saber's master Kiritsugu Emiya and his associate Maya a dark short haired woman in a suit currently aiming her gun at the assassin watching the battle.

The armor covering Saber's clothes vanished in a bright light, "If I cannot block your blade, then I need only kill you before it strikes, prepare to die Lancer" as she readied herself for a last ditch effort. "A bold move, your betting everything on a single strike, you are attempting to overcome the disadvantage of your broken armor with the advantages you gain by abandoning it, excellent, a courageous decision, I like it, it's audacious and bold" he praised his opponent. "But in this case I'm afraid it was a very foolish mistake, Saber" as he took a few steps back. "We shall see, you can tell me your opinion again after my next attack" Saber said

After taking another step back Lancer tripped giving Saber the opening she needed as the veil to her sword disappeared and lunged right to her opponent. Lancer only smirked as he kicked up his yellow spear ready to retaliate, Saber widening her eyes to the trap moved her body causing both warriors to slice the other's left tendon causing Lancer to drop the yellow spear.

* * *

"This is extremely bad," the Grecian hero Rider class servant spoke on top of a red steel bridge.

"What is?" his master Waver Velvet asked. "Lancer has begun his ultimate attack, he intends to end the battle here" the red bearded man responded.

"Well wouldn't that be a lot better for us?" the boy asked.

As the king stomped down on the cold steel it gave his master a fright.

"You Idiot, what are you talking about? I wanted to sit back and what as some of the other masters fight but at this rate Saber may just fall and then it will be too late" the king pontificated.

"To late for what? I mean the plan was to attack after they have fought a few battles and weaken each other?" Waver rationalized.

"I had hoped at least one other servant would have been sent to answer lancer's challenge, although I do sense a familiar presence approaching rapidly toward the battlefield. It would be faster to fight them all together, than seek them out one-by-one" Rider giving his opinion.

"You want to fight them together? Waver asked sheepishly. "Indeed rarely, one has the extraordinary chance to exchange blows with heroes from another time, and with a chance to fight at least seven of them. I'd hate to miss out on a single one, just observe Saber and Lancer both of them are strong valiant warriors whim I dearly love to face in an all-out battle. I cannot let either one die," Rider continued.

"But isn't that the whole point, the grail war's objective is to kill one another isn't it" Waver yelled only to be flicked on the head by Rider's muscular fingers.

"To win, but never to destroy. To subjugate, but never humiliate that is a truly good and honorable conquest" The conqueror pontificated as he drew his sword and slashed the sky. In a flash of light and lightning a chariot driven by bulls came flying down in front of the conqueror, Waver screaming for help not trying to fall of the bridge. "Now, we shall watch no longer, we shall join the fray boy, let us go" Rider commanded.

It was met by Waver's objective comment "You stupid idiot, what you're doing is totally insane".

"If you really don't approve then why don't you stay here and observe" Rider offered, fearing of falling Waver screamed tears of fear falling from his face.

"NO I'LL GO, TAKE ME WITH YOU DAMMIT." Waver screamed.

"Excellent that is my master" Rider laughed as they rode of to the battle.

* * *

Saber's tendon has been slit by the yellow demonic spear and now is unable to move her left thumb, continuing the battle will a challenge now that she has a handicap. "Good counter you aren't going to make this easy for me aren't you, but I like your adnominal spirit" Lancer praised his opponent.

"Stop talking and get to work you fool, finish her what are you waiting for" Lancer's master spoke from the shadows as he used his magic to heal Lancer's tendon. "My master, much appreciated" Lancer thanked.

"Irisviel I require healing" She spoke to the white haired German woman.

"But I have" She stated, "I've already done it I mean, I did it the healing worked I'm sure of it, Saber you should already be fully healed I don't understand" Irisviel questioned.

"It was very sharp of you, to figure out my Gae Daerg was able to penetrate any armor, but it was foolish to abandon it" Lancer said as he kicked up "Have you not, may Gae Buldhe wouldn't have gotten you" Lancer smiled.

"I see so you wield a cursed spear that can inflict devastating wounds that can never be healed, I should have realized it sooner" Saber said as Lancer smirked.

"A red spear that can destroy magic, a cursed yellow spear and below the right eye a mole that can enchant women. First of the knights of Fionn, Diarmund of the love spot, never I'd think of facing you in combat" Saber deducing his opponent's identity.

"Such is the sublime pleasure of the Holy Grail War. But it is I who has the distinct honor here" Lancer rebutted.

"No hero called into service of the Holy Grail could ever mistake that golden blade, to face the legendary king of knights in battle and land even a glancing blow. Hmm as extraordinary, I might not be too bad, now then since we both know each other's name, we can finally conduct our duel honorably, as knights should. Or does this displease you occurring after losing the use of an arm" Lancer asked.

Saber not saying a word summoned her armor again realizing the mistake, got back into her battle position "You jest, that you'd show such concern over such a scratch" but before either could fight both knight heard screaming and looked upward toward the sky and saw a robust man wearing a blue helmet and silver battle mask, red, white and blue metallic armor and with silver wings on his back. In his arms was his master screaming for the flying to stop.

"What is that, a servant?" Lancer asked as he was watching the scene unfold, Saber just thought 'that's the servant earlier from today'. Then coming from the sky in a bolt of lightning was Rider riding from the heavens from the Gordius wheel, his mantle flowing in the wind. Both Rider and Optimus touched down at the same time.

"Are you alright, Elisha" Optimus said showing concern as he put Elisha down and retracted his battle mask.

"I'm fine" Elisha said but them put her hand in front of her mouth like she was going to puke.

As Rider spread his arms out as both Saber and Lancer looked at him in awe, while Optimus kept his stoic demeanor. "Both of sheath your blades for I am a king" Rider commanded "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors, In this battle Holy Grail I am of the Rider Class of servants" Iskandar proclaimed.

Optimus looked at the man 'that man, reminds me an awful lot of Warpath,'Optimus thought remembering the young tank Autobot with the rambunctious attitude. He then felt other spirits in the vincinty, 'I sense multiple hostiles aside from the ones here, better have Elisha take cover' he thought. "Elisha, take cover" Optimus advised his master.

"Oh right" she said as she retreated and saw Irisviel. "Irisviel, I guess Optimus was right about you two being in the grail war," Elisha said.

"And Saber as well, I believe that armored man is Orion, the Saver class" Irisviel said.

"Yes, even though our servants must fight doesn't mean we can't be civil" Elisha proposed with a smile. Irisviel was surprised that Elisha was still friendly even on the battlefield.

"Yes, I would enjoy that" Irisviel returning the smile.

"What the hell are you thinking announcing yourself like that you big idiot?" Waver yelled at his servant grabbing his mantle only to be flicked on the head again.

"Fate has brought us all here to this place to do battle for the possession of the Holy Grail, but first I wish to make a proposition, an offer". As Iskandar once again raised his arms in rejoice. "What think you of yielding the Holy Grail to me, and join my glorious and invincible army. You would be treated as honored allies, friends and brothers in arms, together we shall share in the glory of battle and the joy of world conquest" Iskandar stated for all to hear and waited for their reply.

Lancer first shook his head "I'm afraid I must decline your offer, as tempting as that offer maybe, I may give the grail but to one man, my new avowed lord and master, and not to the likes of you Rider" Lancer said scornfully.

"Tell me Rider, did you come here to interfere with our battle, rudely, merely to proffer that ridiculous and laughable plan of yours. This is a grave offense to my honor" Saber said rejecting Iskandar.

Iskandar pondered by having his fist placed on his frontal lobe "Hmm, I would be happy to discuss compensation" Iskandar added only to be responded with a gruff "Enough" from both servants.

"And further, I am the king of Britain not some knight of the realm, I can never lower myself to mere retainer, even to a mighty king" Saber said grasping her sword.

Iskandar looking disappointed looked to Optimus "What of you, what is your answer?" Iskandar asked him. Optimus looked Iskandar in the eye and said.

"Although I commend your view on wanting to travel the non-violent path of negotiation and I wish that we can lay down our weapons and engage in peaceful negotiation. However I am afraid I must decline, because I have always fought as a guardian and never a conqueror and have promised the grail for a noble mission. I will however give you my identity since you were inclined to give us yours." Optimus said respectfully rejecting Iskandar's offer. "My name is Optimus Prime, former leader of the Autobots and in this Holy Grail war I am of the Saver class and I must say it is a honor to meet you King of Conquerors, Diarmund Ua Duibhne and King of Britain" Optimus greeted. Everyone looked at Optimus with confusion.

Iskandar put his hand on his head "It appears negotiations have failed, what terrible waste, a truly awful shame" Iskandar said with disappointment, while Waver got up from the floor of the chariot and yelled "Rider".

* * *

"I can't believe it, that moron nearly conquered the known world, I'll keep an eye on the Saver, let's see what he can do, keep an eye on Assassin" Kiritsugu said to Maya.

"Understood" Maya said pointing a gun at the assassin servant looking upon the battle.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you" Waver said.

"So you were the one who did it," Lancer's master said startling Waver. "I've been wondering, what twisted madness had invaded your psyche into stealing my relic" he chuckled "I'd never even imagine that you, yourself had been planning to enter the Holy Grail War, Waver Velvet" he said causing Waver to open his eyes in shock.

"Who ever you are show yourself," Optimus demanded.

"Very well, I know Waver here is not an experienced in these matters, I was just offering him a private lesson, what it really means for mages to kill one another, I'll teach him all the pain and fear in such noble endeavors, he should be honored" Lancer's Master said as he came out of the shadows revealing a man with combed blond hair in his mid 30's in a blue coat, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald this man terrified Waver, and his arrogance angered both Elisha and Optimus.

'This guy is planning to kill one of his students, what a bloody bastard' Elisha though as her hands started to glow a blue energy as Optimus walked behind the chariot.

"I do not know the dispute you and this boy have, but if you want to harm him" Optimus said as his armored gauntlets shifted to reveal to 4ft cybertronian blades where his hands were surprising everyone."You will have to go through me first," Optimus said.

Waver then looked up to see Optimus and Rider smiling at him "I agree with Optimus, and do I understand correctly that you were to be my master rather than this boy I am sworn to serve. That idea is absurd, laughable; only one brave enough to openly ride to the battlefield standing by my side could ever hope to be my master. A coward that lacks sufficient courage to show himself is nowhere close of being someone worth of me" Iskandar said followed with a hearty laugh that annoyed Kayneth. "Of course, there are others, there out there skulking in the darkness watching us" Rider stated

"What are you talking about, Rider" the king of knights questioned.

"He is right I sense other servants watching us this very moment" Optimus proclaimed. Rider raised his thumb to Saber in approval.

"Saber and Lancer, the skills and bravery you've shown were impressive your duel was magnificent, surely the sound of your blades and fury of your battle, have called other heroic spirits here and gleam knowledge from your encounter." Rider rose his arms toward the heaven "heroic spirits born again through the Holy Grail, gather here and now, those two craven and cowardly to show themselves here tonight, will draw the vicious scorn of Iskandar, King of Conquerors" Rider roared.

'Yep, he is definitely the human version of Warpath' Optimus thought to himself.

In a flash of golden dust gathered, "Oh no that's him," Waver said fearfully.

"The servant that defeated Assassin," Kayneth said in shock. The golden armored servant appeared on a lamppost.

"So two lesser beings dare to name themselves kings, even in my royal presence" The golden archer spoke, "I fail to see where the problem lies servant, for I am Iskandar the legendary king of Conquerors, known through all the lands of the world" Iskandar rebutted.

"What nonsense, you are deluding yourself, I am the one true king of the world all others are mongrels, pretenders to the name," Archer said as he looked down upon the other servants.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to mock the feats of others after you yourself have perished, during that time it would have given rise to new kings and new legends just as impressive as you, that being said I humbly ask for your name, if you are truly a king, giving your name to those who wish to challenge you should be but a courtesy." Optimus asked the golden archer.

This infuriated Archer "You, you are that Saver servant my master has been so concerned about, you are just another mongrel just like the rest and you dare ask me my name, the one true king" the Archer class servant said as he angrily stomped his foot on his foothold breaking the light bulb. "If you cannot discern my identity in the presence of my magnificent glory, then your ignorant blindness will seal your doom, mongrel" the king of heroes said as two golden portals appeared behind him and out of those portals a sword and spear ready to be fired at the crowd. Optimus got into his battle position widening his stance and put his deployed his battle mask.

"My name is not mongrel, it is Optimus Prime" Optimus yelled at the arrogant archer.

"I see now that is how he killed assassin," Rider pondered as Saber ran to Irisviel's side ready to guard.

"Who does that guy think he is, if he thinks he can just waltz in, and just insult all of us, man his master must be a jerk" Elisha said.

"Indeed" Irisviel agreed.

"So that's his noble phantasm" Kiritsugu said through the night vision scope, he shifted to see saber Irisviel and Elisha when he took a closer look at Elisha, he felt something was off and slightly surprised, 'that woman, why am I getting a weird feeling from her' Kiritsugu thought.

* * *

A sickly white haired man wearing a blue hoodie in a nearby alleyway sensing the battle as he sent his servant a command "Kill them all".

* * *

Archer chuckled as he took aim at Optimus but was interrupted by an explosion of darkness that erupted mere meters from Archer's perch. Out of the darkness rose a knight in full armor with an aura of pure darkness surrounding his very body and a visor glowing red with hatred and started to growl. "Berserker" Saber exclaimed.

"So king of Conqueror's are you going to ask him to join too?" Diarmund joked.

"Perhaps not, he doesn't seem terribly interested in any civil negotiations of any kind, hey boy how powerful a servant is this monster" Iskandar asked his master.

Waver looked at the dark knight in fear, "I don't know, I can't really tell" Waver said, "What do you mean boy, aren't you a master chosen by the Holy Grail, your suppose to be able to sense all there strengths and weaknesses, aren't you" Rider asked his master.

Waver stared in fear "I can't tell anything, that black thing is definitely a servant, but I can't read any of its status or anything else". He tried to let the words escape.

"Still it would be wise for both of you to keep your guard up, I have battled mindless foes before, but he seems to have a drive to his madness" Optimus advised.

"It appears we'll be facing another difficult enemy," Irisviel said.

"Yes so it seems, that spirit has some curse or other ability, it full conceals everything about him, but that isn't all with five other servants we have to be careful," responded Saber.

"Yeah, and this new guy is giving me a bad vibe, I hope Optimus can survive this" Elisha added.

Berserker looked up at the Archer looking as if he was a missile looking for its target, Archer looked down on the shadowy figure "Who gave you permission to look up at me you rabid dog" As Archer aimed his weapons at Berserker. "May your death provide me with some modicum of entertainment, mongrel" Archer said as he fired his weapons, in midflight Berserker dodged the first sword, grabbed it by the handle and swung to destroy the oncoming spear causing an explosion. 'So fast, to think someone who is driven to madness can fight with such grace, it be best to let these two do battle and burn energy, the Archer is do not think has others in his best interest and the berserker is an enigma so all I should do now is wait' Optimus thought.

"Good god, is that truly Berserker" the spearman asked.

"For a madman completely devoid of a soul or conscious he is rather nimble" Rider said causing Waver to pay attention to his servant remark. "Come now couldn't you tell what he did, that black thing casually grabbed that sword out of the air and used it to deflect the second spear" Rider praised. Berserker looked up expecting more; "You dare lay your filthy hands on my precious treasures, you must long for a painful death, cur" Archer spitefully said as various weapons emerged from the golden portal.

"No way that's impossible" Waver said fearfully as the others were on guard. "Alright mongrel, let's see how your parlor tricks keep you alive now". The golden king fired at the mad knight but to no avail the servant grabbed a spear and blocked two more oncoming weapons. His cursed weapons struck another projectile exploding on impact. Berserker saw another sword coming and threw his sword at it deflecting it in mid air. An axe came flying for his head but the black knight grabbed it in midair and claimed it as his own. He stabbed the ground with the spear wanting a change of weapon as he grabbed another sword that was shot at him. Berserker gracefully dodged and deflected Archer's weapons he then saw a spear coming his way and swung his axe. The clash caused the dust to rise concealing the mad servant and crack the earth. When the shadow saw an opening he threw his weapons at the Archer through the dust cloud, causing him to jump and only let the lamppost be destroyed. Archer landed with ease, but trembled in anger "fool, I belong among the heavens, but you would have me trot on the ground, your impudence has guaranteed your death mongrel," Archer roared as he summoned a large portal so that many weapons can be called upon.

'Maybe now is the best time to intervene, this battle seems to be losing control' Optimus ready to strike. "When I am through with you nothing will remain of your corpse," he angrily said ready to fire at the knight who just stared at him. Before he could fire a force compelled him to stop it told him 'by my command seal, king of heroes, quell thy anger and withdraw'. "You dare order a king to withdraw to leave the fight undone, you have much nerve Tokiyomi" Gilgamesh spoke. 'Who is he speaking to is it his master' Optimus thought. The golden archer, reluctantly ceased his attack as with a wave of his arm the weapons he summoned disappeared like golden dust "You were fortunate mad dog, you mongrels by next meeting see that you've culled your numbers" He then looked to Optimus "You should be the first to die, only a true hero is worthy of looking at my glorious presence" and with that the archer disappeared into dust.

"Hmm, it looks like Archer's master has much fortitude and is far less courageous than he is" Rider said.

"That can be agreed King of Conquerors, although I would say I did not take kind to his arrogance" Optimus stated he then looked at Berserker as he was staring directly at Saber.

The mad knight let out a tormented roar, "Irisviel get back" Saber ordered.

"Elisha" Optimus said as he used his jetpack to rush towards his master's side. Berserker grabbed the destroyed lamppost and lunged at Saber, blocking the blow Saber and Optimus looked at the weapon in confusion.

"What" the post was now covered in the same black aura berserker is covered in, she then parried and pushed back her attacker.

"Why would he attack Saber when I was the closest servant" Optimus pondered.

"So that's what it is, whatever he grabs onto with his hands becomes his noble phantasm" Rider observing the battle. Berserker and Saber began to clash weapons, Optimus noticed a twitch in her thumb amongst the fighting 'She's injured, and still she fights this needs to end' he thought.

"What are you monster?" Saber asked only to be answered by growling. Berserker was about to land a devastating blow when Optimus rushed over and slashed the pole into two with his right arm, and delivered a strong punch to Berserkers helmet with his other arm making him fly back a few steps. "That is enough" Optimus declared transforming his gauntlet back from sword to hand. Lancer stepped forward;

"Well I guess you beat me to saving Saber, although that was some impressive agility despite your size and that heavy armor" Lancer said.

"Now is not the time for pleasantries, for now I must do battle with this madman" Optimus said.

"Very well, me and Saber shall finish our duel is that is al right with you" Lancer asked.

Saber smiled and said, "I would not have it otherwise"

"I wish you would reconsider fighting each other, but I guess this is a matter of honor above all things, in that case it has been an honor to meet both of you" Optimus stated.

"I may not know your story, so you may have to prove your metal" Lancer said as he swung at Saber.

* * *

Kiritsugu looked at the battles seeing heroes do battle with one another, 'It is fortunate that Saver is assisting Saber in this fight' however' he thought as he pointed his gun towards Elisha, "I should be careful about any sneak attacks' he finished his thought.

* * *

The madman roared and charged Optimus, who readied himself for hand-to-hand combat, Berserker started with a wild left haymaker, but was easily blocked by Optimus, Berserker threw some focused punches. Optimus kept his guard up, after a few seconds of Berserkers pounding Optimus found an opening in his opponent's attacks countered with a right punch to the face of his helmet. With Berserker disoriented, Optimus followed with a left jab, then a right he pushed him back with a solid kick to the solar plexus and gave him a devastating right uppercut. "Wow, Optimus finally shows his skills, and I must say I have never seen a fighting style like his before" Iskandar praised. Berserker tried to grab onto Optimus, but Optimus activated his jetpack and took off the ground with Berserker. Leaving him with no foothold, Optimus grabbed Berserker by the face and dragged the dark knight across the pavement then threw him into the warehouse Kayneth was perched causing him to lose balance and make a hole in the warehouse wall.

"Whoa, go Optimus" Elisha yelled looking at the fight.

'This new servant seems to be holding back, he must be holding some sort of trump card' Kayneth thought. Out of the hole a black and red glowing chain flew and wrapped around Optimus's arm, it swung and made Optimus fly into a shipping container. 'This chain, it can only mean' as Optimus was finishing his thought Berserker leapt out of the warehouse screaming. The chain wrapped around Prime's arms, Optimus deployed his wings and tried to fly up but the madman swung downwardmaking Optimus lose his balance and crash.

Optimus transformed his unchained gauntlet into his sword and slashed off the chain as the chain fell off. Berserker got closer, swung his chain and smacked Optimus in the face. Optimus saw the next chain attack and transformed his right gauntlet again back to a hand, he caught the chain and grabbed it with both hands; he was going to have a test of strength with berserker. With a mighty swing Optimus used the chains against Berserker and slammed the mad servant into a shipping container.

'No time to give the order, I must use a command seal to order Lancer to attack the Saver servant alongside Berserker' Kayneth thought.

Lancer stabbed the ground with his Gae Daerg so he can swing around it and deliver a devastating kick to Sabers armored torso, he was about to continue the duel when he heard. "By my command seal, assist berserker in eliminating the Saver" Kayneth commanding as the command seals on his hand glowed. As if forced by a curse, Diarmund turned his back to Saber and lunged towards Optimus. "Optimus" Saber tried to warn him.

Berserker rose lifting the shipping container, cursing it with his dark influence. The mad knight threw the container at him as Optimus readied himself for the coming attack.

"Optimus" Elisha screamed, as she could do nothing to stop the two-pronged attack, if she could see Kayneth she could hit him with a murungal blast.

Diarmund ran, his red spear was aimed at the back of Optimus's head, and a container was hurtling towards Optimus, It seemed like the end of the Prime, "I am sorry, Optimus" the spearman said with melancholy. Diarmund thrusted his spear but was surprised when Optimus turned to catch the spear with his left hand transform his right gauntlet into his ion cannon and pointed it at the container and fired two blasts destroying it, everyone looked at the feat with awe. Optimus then swiftly pushed the spear back striking Diarmund in the solar plexus with the blunt end of his own weapon forcing him to lose grip of Gae Daerg and be knocked off his feet.

"Oh thank goodness, "Elisha said as Optimus threw the spear back at Lancer's feet.

Optimus looked at the explosion and through the fire, berserker lunged ready to finish this Optimus ready to shoot, but something interrupted him.

In a flash of lightning and the crack of reins, Rider letting out a loud battle cry along with the bellows of bulls as his master whined. His chariot leapt to intercept Berserker slamming him against a wall of shipping containers and dragging him across the wall as the sparks and scrap metal flew through the air. When Iskandar pulled away Berserker fell on the ground, struggling to keep himself on all fours. "Ah this servant is quite the tough one, indeed" Iskandar said as Berserker retreated into spirit form. "Well as you can see here our dark malevolent friend will be retiring for the evening," the Rider said. He looked up to Kayneth and scowled at his cowardice, "Master of Lancer I know not from whence are you watching but do not sully a battle between knights with your petty tricks, have lancer withdraw. If you insist on humiliating him further than I shall join both Saver and Optimus Prime against him and I assure that all of us combined will annihilate your servant, what will it be?" Rider asked the master lurking and grinding his teeth.

"Fine withdraw, Lancer, that's enough for tonight," Kayneth reluctantly ordered.

Diarmund looked to both Iskandar and Optimus "My thank king of Conquerors and my praise Optimus Prime, never have I seen such a skill on the battlefield as yours" Lancer said.

Optimus retracted his battle mask, "Your words do me kindness" he told Diarmund, Optimus then turned to the red bearded Rider. "You have my thanks as well King of Conquerors, if weren't for you I would still be battling both Berserker and Lancer" Optimus told.

"It was nothing, the flowers of a battlefield must bloom, also I could not have let such a mighty warriors like Optimus fall just yet" Rider boasted.

Lancer looked towards Saber who gave him a nod as he dematerialized into spirit form. Saber turned her attention to Rider and Optimus "I must know what was your purpose in coming here, King of Conquerors?" Saber asked with Rider answering. "

Well honestly I try to not think too hard about such things" as he and Optimus looked at her thumb,"Saber first settle things with Lancer in battle, then I shall face the victor of your contest be it you or Lancer". He then turned his attention to Optimus, "As for you Optimus, I would very much like to have a epic battle with you, especially with that armor that turns into weapons, how do you do that anyway?" Rider asked.

Optimus looked at the warriors that had curiosity on their faces, "I shall sit down with any off you and share with you my origins" Optimus offered.

"That would be most good, well this is goodbye for the moment, it's been a pleasure and I sincerely hope to enjoy our next meeting as much as I did this one." Rider looked down at Waver hiding in the Chariot. "Hey boy don't you have anything nice to say to our new compatriots" he grabbed waver by the collar to see that he is passed out, probably due to stress. "I really do wish he'd man up a little oh well" he said, he looked and gave the two servants a smile that they returned, In a flash of lightning rider took of into the sky shouting "fare thee well".

"Elisha, I believe it is time that we departed" Optimus requested his master.

"Yeah, might as well, I was ready to take down Lancer's master anyway, if he didn't hid himself, guys like that make me sick letting someone else do the fighting, ugh" she exasperated.

Optimus looked to Saber "You have fought valiantly tonight" Optimus commended.

"As have you Optimus, although your weaponry and armor is nothing I or any servant have seen?" Saber said.

"Again I shall tell any who wish to listen some other time, now I believe it is time to rest". Elisha looked to both Irisviel and Saber.

"It has been nice seeing you again, even if they were under these circumstances" she said while rubbing the back of her head.

"The same to you it is a shame that we have to fight each other" Irisviel looking down.

"Eh don't worry about it, no matter who wins let's promise, not to be a sore loser" Elisha said trying to cheer her up.

"I would love that" Irisviel responded and with that Optimus deployed his wings wrapped an arm around Elisha and took of into the night sky. Saber just looked up and smiled."Saber, your left arm" Irisviel showing concern for her friend,

"Yes it was a painful blow, it as rider says, if I fail to deals with lancer and undo the curse on this wound it will damage my chances against the other servants" Saber admitted. Irisviel put her hands on the wounded hand and said. "Thank you Saber I survived thanks to you." Saber smiled.

"The reason I could focus on the battle was because I had you to stand behind me" she said to her friend,

"Saber" Irisviel said.

"The battle is only beginning Irisviel, tonight we saw the opening gambits of an epic battle only just beginning to unfold" They both looked at the demolished landscape.

"I know" Irisviel said.

"Each of them are powerful adversaries, not one of them was a conventional enemy" Saber admitted.

"So this is the Holy Grail War" Irisviel spoke with sadness in her voice.

* * *

Somewhere in the alleys of the docks, the sickly white haired mage, Kariya Matou laughed with pride, "He turned and ran like a cowardly rat away from my berserker, and I also got to embarrass that stupid arrogant ass, Tokiyomi how I wish I could see the look on your face" his moment was cut short however as he keeled over to the ground and puked blood and live insects. "Damn berserker broke free of my control and started fighting Saber and that other guy, if he keeps doing that my body won't last long. Whoever that big guy is I should stay clear of him until I have the proper control of berserker and the means to end them all." He said as he started to limp off, "just hold on Sakura."

* * *

Kiritsugu looked at the destruction that occurred, 'that servant was able to repel both lancer and berserker at the same time; to take on multiple seasoned warriors would take years of training and expertise. Who are you, Optimus Prime' Kiritsugu thought.


	4. Chapter 3-In the dark of night

**Fate/Prime**

(Disclaimer I do not own, fate/zero or fate/Stay Night they belong to Aniplex, Type moon, Ufotable, Gen Urobuchi and Takashi Takechi, Transformers Prime, RID etc they belong to Hasbro, Shout factory and Darby Prop)

Chapter 3

After the battle, Elisha and Optimus entered the thresh hold of their apartment during the middle of the night. "You fought amazingly Optimus, I mean you fought Berserker one on one, how did you learn to fight like that" Elisha asked.

"Well I was in a war that spanned through countless millennia although that Berserker worries me" Optimus replied.

"Yeah, It doesn't help that I can't read its stats too" Elisha said as she rubbed the back of her head, then let out a mighty yawn.

"I do believe that we should get some rest," He said.

"Yeah, that battle took a lot out of me, mana wise, well good night" she said taking off her tan coat and retired to her room for rest as Optimus did the same.

* * *

Kiritsugu pulled out some of his old files, trying to find a connection to who she is, Irisviel concerned about her husband walked up to him.

"Kiritsugu are you okay," she said with concern.

"I'm fine Iri" he responded. "I'm just trying to find any relation to the new master, has she actually told you her name?" Kiritsugu asked his wife.

"Yes, her name is Elisha Pieta" She said to her husband.

Kiritsugu widened his eyes "are you sure that is her name?" Kiritsugu asked shocked.

"Yes, that is her name" she answered.

Kiritsugu put a hand through his hair. "Guess my past has come back to haunt me at the worst possible time, I have to check on a few things after I have taken care of some business" he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Tokiomi was sipping a glass of red wine in front of an old timey record player, which has been enchanted for communication between him and the church. "So Kirei you have any information retaining to the Saver's master" Tokiomi asked through the speaker.

"Yes, she is a young female, long crimson red hair, early twenties, lightly tanned skin, I'll find any more information retaining to her and have an assassin search and relay any information about them" Kirei said through the speaker.

"That is excellent Kirei for know I guess I've searched for any information retaining to this Optimus Prime, but have come up with nothing what about you have you found any information about Saver?" Tokiomi asked Kirei.

"None what so ever I have searched every media even asked the assassins but with no Avail this servant is an enigma" Kirei responded.

"That is most troublesome, keep me updated if you find anything," Tokiomi said

"Understood" Kirei said as Tokiomi turned off the machine. His expression then became that of mild frustration.

"Who are you Optimus Prime" He said to himself.

* * *

The sunlight peered into Elisha's room, her eyes opened as she rose from her bed wearing her yellow pajamas. She tiredly walked out of her room to see Optimus drinking a glass of water, "Good morning Elisha" he said.

"Morning Optimus" Elisha said.

Elisha grabbed some bread she bought yesterday. "Oh, Elisha I forgot to mention that a package has arrived for you this morning he said referring to a small cube box on the table with a letter on it. "Huh I wonder what it is?" she said as she picked up the letter "Oh it's something from home" she said as she began to read the letter.

"Dear Elisha, we hope you and your servant are keeping each other safe, your parents would be proud of you, We would love to hear about your servant, remember always keep your guard up, you can expect more care packages from us because we love you, remember stay safe, Love Nelson Murrumba and Russell Pike, Aww you guys" she said with joy. "P.S I hope you think of us during breakfast" that line confused her until she opened the package and pulled out a jar of vegemite, her face lit up in joy.

"No way, Vegemite" She smiled, although it just made Optimus looked at his master with confusion,

"Elisha, what is that you are holding?" he asked.

"I just got some vegemite from my GodfatherNelson and my family friend I told you about Russell, he's basically like an uncle to me, and tries to spoil me" Elisha giggled.

"What is vegemite?" Optimus asked.

"It is a snack food, but is actually mostly ate in my home nation of Australia, hey how about we have some for brekkie" she said.

"I would have no objection," Optimus said. After toasting some bread and spreading butter and vegemite they sat down and bit into their breakfast, Elisha had an expression of pure joy, Optimus however was more skeptical towards the various tastes on his newly acquired taste buds.

"It has quite a unique taste" Optimus said keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, it is a required taste, I actually have been eating this stuff since childhood" Elisha said.

"Hey if I may ask?" Elisha asked.

"Yes" Optimus said, although a foul stench filled Elisha's nose.

"Oh my lord, when was the last time you've had a shower?" Elisha said covering her nose.

"What is a shower?" Optimus asked, Elisha got out of her chair and lead Optimus to the bathroom. She then pointed to the shower.

"Okay this is a shower," Elisha said.

"Oh right his is how you humans clean yourselves, I remember reading about these with my research on human civilization, guess I'm still getting use to my human body" Optimus said.

"Oh good, so just take your clothes off, use the knobs to adjust the water pressure, and this yellow block is soap you use it to clean yourself" Elisha explained.

"ah I understand thank you" Optimus as he took off his shirt. Elisha got a full view of Optimus' human body his sculpted, muscular chest, his broad shoulders and his huge, strong arms, this caused Elisha to blush so hard her entire face turned red. Optimus then unbuckled his belt

"DON'T STRIP IN FRONT OF ME WAIT TILL I'M OUT OF THE ROOM" she yelled at him. Optimus was surprised by her reaction.

"My apologies, I did not know the custom" Optimus said with his hands up. Elisha calmed down, "It's fine just use the towels to dry off after you're done she said as she exited the room.

After Optimus had his shower he put his clothes back on exited the bathroom to see Elisha sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry if I yelled at you, I know being human is a new experience for you, what you did just came to me as a shock" Elsiha said.

"It is fine, if I may ask what did you do before the grail war?" Optimus asked.

"Before the grail war, I was studying at university to become a doctor, the reason why is because I just would like to help people any way I can," She said then clenched her hands into a fist. "My father was a doctor, and Nelson told me he would do whatever it takes to save the lives of his patients, that has what got me through med school for the past few years" Elisha said.

"Well you're ambitions are indeed noble, One of my closest friends actually is a medic" Optimus said with a smile, causing Elisha to smile. "Also is it normal to have an antennae between the legs?" Optimus asked causing Elisha to blush again.

"For males yes, how about we change the subject, what are the names of the Autobots you fought alongside with?" Elisha asked.

"Well I fought alongside many Cybertronians during the war but when I have arrived to earth, I fought with a small rag tag team of brave Autobots against the Decepticons which over the time have considered to be family." Optimus said as he projected a blue and red truck that transformed into his autobot form with helmet just like Optimus' but with pillars on his shoulders. "First is my second in command Ultra Magnus, he is a strict soldier always following protocol, but his time with the us made him loosen up."

He then projected a white and red ambulance then transformed into a autobot with two red horns like eyebrows " My chief medical officer and scientist Ratchet is a medic dedicated on healing his patients, one of my closest allies, although got easily annoyed if you destroyed his equipment, still he cares about his."

The hologram then reacted as if something was destroyed and yelled, "I needed that" causing Elisha to giggle.

Optimus then projected a blue and yellow racecar then transforming into a young cybertronian, "Smokescreen, our brash rookie, but as he spent more time on the battlefield he quickly matured and almost became the next leader of the autobots but he declined." Optimus said.

"Whoa, you got to tell me the details to that story later" Elisha said with a smile.

He then projected a white sports car with green and red stripes the transformed into a battle-hardened warrior "Wheeljack has had trouble with following orders and often cocky in battle, he was a part of a black ops unit called 'the wreckers'."

Optimus then showed a red hot rod car that transformed into a rather egotistical robot, "Knockout was a decepticon medic mainly caring about how he looks, and has questionable loyalty although when fate gave him an opportunity for him to redeem himself, he showed his bravery even though he claims he only wanted to 'join the winning team' although if he didn't I don't know if our planet would have survived".

"Wait, you let your enemies join your family?" Elisha asked.

"If there is one thing I have learned over the years, is that every sentient being has the capacity for change, and no matter what dark path you take there is always a chance for redemption" Optimus replied.

Optimus then projected a red muscle car with bullhorns on the hood that transformed into a red robot with horns. "Cliffjumper a proud and loyal warrior, he was a bit arrogant on the battlefield. The decepticons air commander, Starscream, unfortunately killed him when he was performing a routine Energon search by himself. He is still missed." Optimus said sorrowfully.

Optimus then projected a dark green SUV that transformed into a bulky dark green and black Autobot, "Our muscle, Bulkhead he is strong as he is kind, one of the original members of team prime and a wrecker alongside his friend Wheeljack. He is also the most resilient and loyal Autobot I have ever met an when he's not on the battlefield he's very friendly."

Optimus optics showed a blue motorcycle that transformed into a small, blue and silver female cybertronian with wings and light pink highlights. "Arcee, she is a powerful combatant despite her size, she has been through so much pain, she lost two of her closest friends and just seemed to close herself off from others. However as a family, she never had to face any problem alone, and started to smile again, " Optimus said.

"You and her seem to be very close" Elisha said.

"Yes, she was like a daughter to me" Optimus said.

"I'm just surprised that you let women into your team, now that's progressive" she said.

"Well our terms for genders are Mech and Femme but I digress" Optimus said as he projected a black and yellow muscle car that transformed into a young autobot.

"Lastly our scout, Bumblebee, he is one of the finest warriors I have ever met, during the final days of the war, he was captured by the decepticon leader because of the valuable information he possessed. Bumblebee refused to tell the decepticon leader anything, an for his silence the decepticon leader, Megatron crushed his voice box." Optimus said

"He took Bumblebee's ability to speak, oh my god how could someone could have done that to their own kind," Elisha said with a shock in her voice.

"That is the nature of war, the battlefield make you leave all of one's compassion and sympathy, and replaces it with rage and malice. Although even after his accident Bumblebee still kept his playful demeanor, he actually acted most of the time like a human teenager. Although with each battle he matured as a warrior, his boldness and daring nature has turned the tide of many of our battles. In our final battle we were battling over a device capable of restoring Cybertron or cyberform earth with concentrated cybermatter killing all humans inhabiting it, the Omega lock. It was Megatron and mine final battle, Bumblebee was trying to escort the Star Saber one of the most powerful weapons of the primes to me. Knowing the full power of the weapon, he shot Bumblebee straight in his chest, making him fall in the cybermatter" Optimus said clenching his fist and causing Elisha to cover her mouth in shock.

Optimus persevered and continue his story. "This caused me to lose my temper and just unleash my rage in combat, this caused to give Megatron an opening for him to strike me down. Although before he could, a miracle happened, the cybermatter healed his wounds and gave him back his voice and stabbed Megatron in the chest, with his death and Cybertron restored the war had finally come to an end" Optimus said as he then projected five humans two teenagers, one dark haired teen wearing a grey shirt and jeans a teenage girl with black hair pink highlights in a rocker like outfit a small brown haired child wearing glasses and a vest a middle age woman with black hair in a nurse's uniform and finally a African American government official.

"We also had help from some brave humans willing to help us save their planet. Jack Darby, in times of crisis he has shown courage and responsibility and has been quite mature for his age, he even has reminded me of me before I took the mantel of the prime. Miko Nakadai a young girl who often snuck of the base to see us in battle, although has little to no regard for authority, but after obtaining and indestructible cybertronian armour she was able to become the first human wrecker. Rafael Esquivel a boy genius, his intellect has helped us on many occasions as well as his understanding of complicated human technology. June Darby, Jack's mother and nurse for our human operatives, a kind and caring soul, finally Agent William Fowler our government liaison a man of dignity and concern for his fellow man and the earth itself. All of team prime, human or cybertronian I have come to love like family." Optimus said.

"Wow that is some family got there, do you miss them?" Elisha said.

"Every second that pass, my spark wishes I can be with them, although I trust in there abilities and I know that they will bring a new age of peace and prosperity for Cybertron" Optimus said.

"You know you are allowed a wish, I'm sure you can use the power of the Holy Grail to return to Cybertron" she said.

"I don't believe that is necessary Elisha, even if the Grail could send me home, my resurrection would be pointless, I willingly sacrificed myself to return life to Cybertron so my resurrection would mean nothing" Optimus rationalized.

"Oh, just asking what would you wish for if we have won the grail?" she asked.

"I have no desire for the grail myself, I merely wish for your wish of peace and understanding of others" Optimus said.

Elisha was blown away by his answer "Well maybe down the line you can find your own wish, I just feel it wouldn't be fair that I got my wish and you didn't" Elisha rebutted.

"That is very thoughtful of you, however before we can claim the grail we will have to defeat the other servants, all of them powerful combatants in their own right, although some of the masters and servants motivation I find questionable" Optimus said remembering Archer and Berserker. "Excuse me if I may ask do you have a camera on you, if not maybe we can purchase some disposable camera's if necessary may I also borrow your watch" Optimus asked

"Disposable cameras, yeah I got a bunch incase I wanted to take some extra pictures" Elisha said as she walked to her suitcase and pulled out a bunch of disposable cameras and took off her watch and put them on the table. "Why do you need these anyway?" Elisha asked.

Optimus held out his arm and summoned a golden cybertronian hammer. "Just observe the power of the forge of Solus Prime." The forge's gears starting to turn and glow blue, he then smashed the cameras with the hammer causing a flash of blue light. When the light died down in the place of the cameras were a bunch of mechanical flies, he then did the same thing to the television although the TV looked exactly the same along with the watch.

"What did you do?" Elisha asked her servant.

"I used the forge of Solus Prime to create these surveillance drones and what they can record and track their positions can be tracked on the television and on your watch" Optimus said as he pressed a button on the watch and it turned into a screen with the trackers position.

"Wow so this is your noble phantasm?" The red head asked.

"Yes, although I sense other relics of the primes that I can call upon, although now it is not the time to call upon them" Optimus said.

"Man, you are by far the coolest servant" she said.

"Thank you, your words are very kind, so shall we explore the city some more?" her servant replied.

"Yes, we shall" His master responded as they went out the front door.

* * *

They walked down to the garage, Optimus examined the room seeing if there were any security cameras and if the door was wide enough. "Why are we down in the garage?" Elisha asked.

"I believe it is better to show you, considering the lack of security cameras and the doors meet the size criteria," Optimus said as he donned his cybertronian armour in a flash.

"Why are you in your armour?" Elisha asked.

"Watch closely" Optimus said as he dematerialised his armour and it turned into rectangle of energy the ball then floated in front of them. The rectangle than grew then took form of a huge red and blue all terrain military vehicle.

Elisha was flabbergasted by this a vehicle just appeared out of nothing. "This is my vehicle form I used it to blend in on Earth, now I guess we can use it for transportation, and don't worry I have hacked into the system the night before and I am now legally able to drive this military vehicle." Optimus explained.

"Whoa, you can summon a truck" Elisha said in disbelief of the feat.

"Yes, my armour can transform into this military vehicle, although I can't call upon my armour while we are using my vehicle form" Optimus said.

"Well I guess the safest way to travel is by armored all terrain vehicle" Elisha joked as she entered the vehicle.

"Indeed" Optimus said as he got in the drivers seat, and drove out of the garage.

* * *

After a few hours, they went out for lunch, and saw some of the local sights, there was some trouble with the police about Optimus driving a military vehicle, but Optimus had given them the proper documentation and they let them on their way. They visited downtown where they had lunch and Ryuudou Temple. "Elisha, is it normal for servants or human to feel powerful at spots like these?" Optimus asked.

"Well a lot of laylines intersect at Ryuudou temple you must be absorbing some of the mana in the atmosphere so we can come back to this place if you ever need a recharge along with eating and resting regularly" Elisha said.

"That sounds like an excellent strategy, Elisha" Optimus said.

* * *

It was nighttime and Elisha and Optimus were driving down the curving road, which Optimus had no trouble navigating considering his many years driving on unstable terrain. "Well today has been a good day if I do say so myself" Elisha said.

"Glad you thought so" Optimus said, but as he turned the next corner he saw a white Mercedes Benz 300SL and immediately slammed his foot on the brake causing the massive vehicle to come to a complete stop before hitting the smaller car. The sudden shift caused Elisha discomfort.

"What was that?" Elisha asked.

"It appears we have probably found ourselves at yet another battle" Optimus said sternly. As he saw in the Mercedes Benz headlights stood Irisviel Von Einzburn and Arturia Pendragon. In front of them was a rather tall pale man with huge eyes and greasy black hair, he wore a pitch black robe and a red and black patterned cassock, his aura was most frightening, it made Optimus uneasy, felt like he was facing one of the cruelest decepticons that enjoyed killing.

"Wait is that Saber and Irisviel, and is that the Caster servant, why is his eyes so big" Elisha said creeped out by the Caster's appearance.

"It appears so but, this new servant however gives me a dark foreboding" Optimus said.

"Oh my, we can't have interruption for our reunion can we Jeanne," The caster said holding out his hand.

"No don't" Saber said but it was to late Caster fired a purple magical blast at Optimus and Elisha's vehicle Optimus quickly grabbed Elisha and the blast hit the vehicle, and caused a purple explosion. Optimus burst out of the blast, wearing his armour and carrying Elisha in his arms, who was unharmed.

"Are you alright Elisha?" Optimus asked.

"Yes thanks to you, she said as she got down from Optimus's arms they both looked at the Caster servant. Optimus then transformed his gauntlet into his ion cannon and pointed it at the casters head.

"Optimus" Saber said in surprise for she did not know Optimus was driving the vehicle.

"Elisha" Irisviel surprised to see her, knowing that Kiritsugu knows this woman.

"Saber, well this is quite the coincidence" Optimus said then looked to the caster, "considering I have already met the other servant classes I can assume you are of the caster class, if I am not mistaken" Optimus said to the Caster.

"Indeed you are correct," The Caster said bowing to Saber. "My name is Gilles de Rais and in this Holy Grail War I am of the Caster class of servants" Caster introduced himself. "I am here to claim my sweet and holy virgin, So if I may humbly ask you to leave me and my Jeanne alone or pay the consequences" the Caster bowed referring to Saber sending a chill down Elisha spine.

'Jesus, this guy is creepy, how did this guy become a heroic spirit' Elisha thought.

"Saber, do you know this man?" Optimus asked.

"I have never laid eyes on this man, He mistakes me for someone named Jeanne" Saber said to him.

"Oh no, you could not have forgotten your former identity" Caster said.

"Wait, Caster would this Jeanne you speak of she wouldn't also go by the name Joan of Arc, would she not" Optimus asked the demented servant.

"Yes indeed she is the woman that stands beside you is none other than the Saint of Orleans, Joan of Arc whom I prayed for her resurrection and have been waiting for a miracle to reunite us, to that I have come all this way from the end of time all for my dear Jeanne" Caster said.

"I know not your name I assure you that, I am not Joan of Arc, since you have seen fit to give me your name I must in keeping in the chivalry code give mine. My name is Arturia the heir to Uther Pendragon and king of Britain, I enter this battle in the Saber class." Saber spoke in her regal voice.

"Oh no it's so tragic, It's so very sad, she has lost her memory and has gone completely insane, Curse him curse him" Caster said punching the ground in fury. "CRUEL TORTURES GOD INFLICTS UPON MY MAIDEN SUCH HORRIBLE INJUSTICES" Caster yelled.

"That is enough" Optimus yelled causing everyone's attention to focus on him, "I must implore you to cease this behavior at once, Arturia's comparison to Joan of Arc is coincidental at best, although honestly I did find the discovery of the legendary King Arthur to be a woman to be mildly surprising" Optimus said.

"Silence you are nothing but a demon to corrupt my maiden even further, I see it plainly as the horns on your head, you will not sway my ambitions with your lies and evil" Caster yelled at Optimus.

"I am no demon, I am but a servant like you and a being from beyond the stars, I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, Last of the Primes and in this Holy Grail war I am of the Saver class" Optimus pontificated.

"Well both of you neither have the need to call yourselves Saber or Saver any longer, because the Holy Grail war has already ended, The Grail has chosen me Gilles to be it's champion with no fighting at all. For you see, my one eternal wish, the resurrection of Jeanne D'Arc has finally been granted." At that moment the ground was tore apart by Saber's blade, who now donned her magic armour and the road beneath Gilles feet was shot at by Optimus's Cannon.

"If you mock the true prayers of all the other heroes again, the next strike will be real, Now rise" Arturia threatened.

"I agree, such arrogance is a poisonous trait, Caster if you wish to do battle with us know that it will only end in your destruction, So I humbly ask you to cease fighting in this Grail war and withdraw" Optimus asked.

"Has your heart been sealed so tightly my dearest Jeanne, that's to bad if drastic measures have to be taken I will take my leave for you to go an prepare I swear to you Jeanne I will not rest before I can free you from that terrible prison of god's cruel curse and this demon's influence over you" Caster said with a bow Optimus then used this opportunity to pull out on of the tracker beetles he made and flick one into Caster's robe before he disappeared into spirit form.

"It is very difficult to deal with one who ignores everything you are saying" Irisviel said.

"Yeah, I was getting a creepy stalker vibe from him" Elisha said. Saber then pointed his sword at Optimus.

"I do not wish to do battle with you Arturia, I feel considering Caster's nature it would be best to eliminate any servants who would use the grail for unsettling uses together rather than lower our own chances of stopping them" Optimus proposed.

Saber then lowered her blade. "Very well, I can see that I support this strategy of yours for now. As for Caster next time I will strike before he speaks his type completely infuriates me, however this encounter may have been a fortunate one, If Optimus was not present I would have most likely have fallen due to the lack of my left hand" Saber said returning to her black suit.

"Thank you Saber, I placed a tracking device on him before he disappeared. If his agenda is to harm innocent bystanders I will be there to stop him" Optimus said. "Elisha I believe it is now time to take our leave" Optimus dispelling his armour to summon his vehicle form again surprising Saber and Irisviel as he got in the driver's seat.

"Okay well see you later Irisviel" Elisha said as she got in the passenger seat, waving goodbye as the vehicle drove off.

* * *

Watching the scene were three assassins wearing black garments and white skull masks hiding in the forest "Following Saber and Saver bore us unexpected fruit" One of the assassins said.

"We found Caster as well," the other assassin servant said.

"Of course we must follow him" the third assassin said as the they leapt of after them.

* * *

"I must ask technically they are our enemies, yet you act friendly to them, why is that?" Optimus asked.

"Well I only want if possible to eliminate the servants, I mean they live now but they technically aren't alive anymore, I mean no disrespect for you Optimus" Elisha said.

"It is fine, I understand I should be one with the Allspark right now, I understand you not wanting to shed any human blood in this war, but if I must battle the other servants to ensure peace for all of Earth, so be it" Optimus rebutted.

"Yeah, I do find it sad though Saber seems like a nice person" Elisha said she then looked at Optimus and she stared at Optimus's face 'He is pretty handsome for a former giant robot, wait why did I think that' Elisha thought blushing.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked

"I'M FINE She said in a panic as they continued to drive on the highway.

* * *

"No, no the thumb needs to go like this" An orange haired Japanese man said to his victim bolted to the wall. He wore a purple button up shirt open to see the white shirt underneath; the look was complemented by his blue jeans a red stigma was on his right hand he was no doubt Caster's master. "That's nice perfect in fact" as he placed a surgical knife in his tray. At that moment Caster appeared "Welcome back big guy" Caster's Master greeted.

Caster just huffed and killed his master's victim in his anger "Hey what the hell?" his master said, knowing that his 'art' was destroyed.

"Accused god he keeps an Iron grip on Jeanne's soul refusing to let go and what's worse a blue and red demon is trying to tempt her away from me" Caster lamented.

"By Jeanne you mean the girl inside of the crystal ball and by demon you mean that huge dude with the jetpack?" His master asked.

"We must prove the cold hard truth to her that god's power is gone and my love wasted. That no deed no matter how foul, no crime no matter how horrible is worthy of god's punishment" Caster said.

"I get it you're even cooler than I thought" His master yelled in amazement.

"Therefore we require greater depravities, greater blasphemies. We must erect a veritable tower of Babel of human sacrifices," Caster proclaimed.

His master wondered what he meant for a minute. "So what you're saying it is quantity over quality" his master asked.

"Indeed, exactly so, impressive Ryuunosuke. Our first step will be sacrificing the eleven in their cells right away and then we'll go aquire some more children for our revelries" Caster said walking off.

Ryuunosuke looked at the corpse Caster left and said "Kind of a waste don't you think"

* * *

In a hotel suite in downtown Fuyuki Kayneth and Lancer were going over their strategies while watching the news report "We interrupt this regularly scheduled programme to bring you this special report, an unexplained explosion has occurred in the Fuyuki coastal warehouse district. We go live to." At that point Kayneth turned off the TV.

"Why did you fail to finish Saber and Saver you made me waste a command seal, idiot" Kayneth talked down to Lancer. "Was your encounter with them that much fun for you?" Kayneth sarcastically asked.

"It wasn't like that master" Lancer said. "I swear my honor as a knight, as a servant of the grail war, I will bring you their heads" Lancer vowed.

"You don't need to swear to me again, of course you will, you made a pact with me to defeat all others for the Holy Grail, and now you sitting like a sniveling fool swearing to bring me the head of Saber, what about this do you not understand" Kayneth banged his fist against his chair. "Ugh to make things worse I just got off the phone with the mage's association and they have and after twelve hours of searching in the libraries they have no information on this Optimus Prime servant" Kayneth yelled.

"Aren't you the one here mistaken, Lord El Melloi" A woman with short red hair, a white blouse with a red bow, brown pants and red high heels.

"Sola-Ui" Kayneth said noticing his fiancé.

"Lancer actually did well, I'm afraid you were the one who made the mistake," She said scornfully to Kayneth.

"Saber and Saver are highly skilled and powerful servants, I couldn't allow chance to defeat either of them pass me by without trying" Kayneth said.

"Lancer has inflicted a wound on Saber that cannot heal you can defeat her at your leisure, if you're concerned about her and Saver's abilities you should have went after there masters instead of hiding in the shadows, rather pathetic" she said.

"Still this Optimus Prime servant is an enigma, I have researched nearly all day and found absolutely no information on him even Lancer has no recollection of such a hero even with the grail supplying him knowledge of all known servants." Kayneth said.

"And what of him, what of learning his origins will do us, are you just making excuses" Sola-Ui said resting her arms in the back of Kayneth's chair.

"All right that's enough of that, anymore would be an insult to my master, and as a knight I cannot allow that" Lancer spoke.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that" Sola-Ui rushed to Lancer "I over stepped my bounds. Kayneth then noticed her fiancé was under the spell his servants cursed mole.

"So all we can do is speculate his origins, if I may say isn't there a legend of the lost continent of Atlantis?" Lancer asked.

"Yes, are you speculating that this Optimus Prime is a warrior of the lost city of Atlantis" Kayneth was about to yell at him, but then pondered on the possibility. "Hmm, the dog actually had a good idea considering Atlantis is said to have advanced technology even more advanced then the technology we have today, so it is possible" Kayneth continued.

"So I guess our servant is as smart as he is skilled, you really lucked out here Kayneth" Sola-Ui said.

Then an alarm went off in the building. "What, what's going on" Sola-Ui said alarmed.

The phone began to ring Kayneth answered the phone. "Yes I understand" Kayneth said as he hung up. "There is a fire on the lower levels, can't be anything but an act of arson," Kayneth said.

"Arson? Tonight of all nights" Sola-Ui said.

"They wish to empty the building" Kayneth said.

"Then it's an attack" She said.

"No doubt Saber's master trying to take out Lancer as soon as possible, to lift his spear's curse and make her whole, Lancer go down stairs and defeat her don't just drive her off this time" Kayneth ordered.

"Understood Master" Lancer said.

"Let's see to it that our honored guests experience the magical workshop of Kayneth El-Melloi, and entire workshop taking up an entire floor. Twenty four-layered barriers, three mana generators, dozens of ghosts and spirits acting as guard dogs, thousands of traps and parts of hallways leading to other worlds." Kayneth laughed. "We shall avail ourselves of all the magical techniques we have at our disposal" Kayneth said as he sat down in his chair. "I shall make you retract your statement, that I'm pathetic very shortly" Kayneth said to Sola-Ui picking up a glass of wine.

"I'll look forward to seeing that" Sola-Ui said with a sense of sarcasm as Kayneth sipped his wine.

* * *

Elisha and Optimus had returned to their apartment, although there was a little bird was on the balcony "Oh my familiar is back" Elisha said.

"Uh, what is a familiar?" Optimus asked

"A familiar is a spirits bound to us mages by contract, you yourself are a kind of familiar along with the other servants" Elisha explained. "This is Buck I found him in the forest before summoning you, he's my eye in the sky" Buck then started to chirp. "Apparently there is suppose to be an emergency meeting for the masters regarding Caster tomorrow morning at the Fuyuki Church" Elisha explained.

"Yes, Caster must be stopped at all costs, I honestly haven't felt such an evil presence since I last faced the decepticons" Optimus said. Elisha turned on the TV to see that a hotel building has been destroyed on the news. "Although I believe most of the masters are willing to use tactics a decepticon would use even though he just possibly eliminated an ally to eliminate Caster," Optimus continued.

"You talk about them what were the decepticons were like?" Elisha asked.

"I'll explain what enemies I faced as well as the history of the war in the morning, but for now I believe we must rest" Optimus said.

Elisha yawned "Yeah, that seems a wise move, I have familiars defending the building so if any of the other masters try to attack us" Elisha said. She checked her watch to check Caster's position but nothing came up. "Well we won't be able to take him out tonight, he's not showing up on radar at the moment, so we won't be able to fight him" Elisha said.

"Alright then, I guess we it is best to get some rest, although I will sense any threat comes our way I will know" Optimus said as the two went too their room for rest.

* * *

On the planet Cybertron a yellow and black muscle car driving to the edge of the Well of Allsparks, the muscle car transformed into the Autobot scout Bumblebee "Hey Optimus, I was just in the area and wanted to say hi, we all miss you dearly. Cybertronians have started returning home both Autobot and Decepticon. There are still a bit of tension between both factions but with your teachings we are able to maintain peace even though there are still some decepticons and Autobots that still bear grudges" Bumblebee said.

He then smiled "Ultra Magnus has established a law enforcement division which me and Smokescreen have enlisted in keeping the peace for both Autobots and Decepticons" Bumblebee said. "Wheeljack has opened up a garage to repair and create new cybertronian technology, although he does miss the days he kicks decepticon tailpipe, but respects that this is peace time and his mechanical skills are needed more" he chuckled

"Bulkhead has started reconstruction of cybertronian buildings, he said and I quote 'Someone has to do this job, and I'm the best bot for the job'". Bumblebee smiled

"Arcee has become a teacher, teaching the new cybertronians coming from the well that they can chose what they want to be, oh and get this she and Bulkhead are now sparkmates. He just asked her out to lift her spirits after, you know" Bumblebee said with his head down "and they have been dating ever since" He continued.

"We found Shockwave and we offered him a chance to redeem himselves by helping build the Cybertron both you and Megatron had once dreamed of seeing where all cybertronians are deemed equal. After that they accepted, Shockwave now works alongside Ratchet, Wheeljack and Knockout to make advances in cybertronian medicine and technology" Bumblebee said.

"We've been communicating with the kids, June and Fowler are dating, much to Jacks disdain, Jack is keeping Miko's wild attitude in order and Raf is still a genius with technology" Bumblebee talking with pride about their human comrades.

"Finally we negotiated with the Predacons and given them their own territory on the planet and they are now treated as equals. Although they prefer solitude than be associated with other cybertronians. Shockwave has agreed to help revive their race on the terms that they aren't to attack anyone they agreed but that is mainly because they have Starscream as their personal punching bag, it was one of those non negotiable things" Bumblebee said.

"We all miss you very much, if I have to say anything to you, I'd want to say thank you, most of us wouldn't be here without you or be the bots that we are today without you. You we willing to sacrifice everything for what you thought was right and it was your leadership, bravery, compassion and companionship that kept us together and for that I say thank you. Goodbye Optimus and I hope you are at peace" Bumblebee said before transforming into his vehicle mode and driving off into the Cybertron sunset.

 **A/N: Last chapter of the year hope you guys enjoyed this, I enjoyed making this chapter revealing Caster and Optimus obviously being against his disillusions. I hope you liked Bumblebee's summary of how Bumblebee trying to tell Optimus how things are going on Cybertron. I may make some stories little one shots of Cybertron after 'Predacons Rising' If I get enough people demanding for it.**

 **Also one quick hypothetical, If the servants were Cybertronians what would their vehicle modes be and would they be Autobot or Decepticon (E.g. Iskandar would be an Autobot tank cybertronian)**

 **As for the Vegemite bit, I loved Vegemite as a kid and I thought it would add to her Australian heritage a bit considering I myself am a proud Australian.**


	5. Chapter 4-Battle of the dark forest

**Fate/Prime**

(Disclaimer I do not own, fate/zero or fate/Stay Night they belong to Aniplex, Type moon, Ufotable, Gen Urobuchi and Takashi Takechi, Transformers Prime, RID etc they belong to Hasbro, Shout factory and Darby Prop)

Chapter 4

The daylight shone through Fuyuki church although there father Risei Kotomine had some urgent news to deliver to a room full of familiars. "I must inform you that the grail war is in grave peril, we have identified Caster's master to be the person behind the recent kidnappings in Fuyuki a disturbing revelation in deed. Thus in accordance with the emergency powers granted to me as overseer, I am temporarily altering the rules of the grail war. Master are hereby to cease all ongoing combat in pursuit of the grail and focus on the elimination of Caster instead," Risei said. Risei then pulled up his right sleeve to reveal command seals all over his arm "and the one who succeeds in defeating Caster and his master will receive an additional command seal as their reward. These are the command seals left behind by fallen masters from past grail wars one of them would be of immeasurable value to whoever receives it. Once Caster's Destruction has positively confirmed the Holy Grail War will recommence until a victor emerges. Now then, if anyone has any questions please ask them now, but of course that offer is to those who actually speak in human languages" Risei joked as the familiars scurried off.

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka was listening to his enchanted communication device "Well played father, now all the masters will do whatever they can to hunt him down and destroy him" Tokiomi said smiling.

"There were six familiars gathered from my announcement so that means" Risei said into the device at the church.

"Which means that the elusive master Kayneth El-Melloi is still very much alive," Tokiomi said unfazed.

"Indeed, the offer of a command seal should draw him out given that he's already used one of his, of course the other masters will be drawn out as well, they'll seek to keep the command seal from the rest, by making certain they can claim it for themselves" Risei said.

"That's true, but it also means that the master who wins the seal will gain a formidable advantage over the others" Tokiomi contemplated.

"It is not ideal, once Caster has been weakened and is on the run from all the other masters from chasing him. Archer must be the one to deal the final blow" Risei said.

"Also I know I may be walking down a dead end, but have found any information retaining to Optimus Prime?" Tokiomi asked.

"None, are you starting to worry Tokiomi?" Risei asked.

"He was able to battle both Lancer and Berserker to a stand, and what worries me is that doesn't seem to be the pinnacle of Saver's abilities and during the battle I saw his noble phantasms were graded EX that is the most powerful a noble phantasm can be, he could possibly be as strong a servant as Gilgamesh" Tokiomi said.

"It is concerning, which means it is imperative to obtain the extra command seal first, to obtain even a slight advantage over him" Risei said.

"Well I guess all we can do now is wait till an opportunity presents itself," Tokiomi said.

* * *

A delivery truck was outside a house in the suburbs the delivery guy carrying a package knocked on the door and was greeted by the massive king of conquerors Iskandar. The deliveryman eye twitched on the sight of the man before him. "Excuse me is this the McKenzie residence, I have a delivery" he sheepishly asked.

"Yes that is the name of this domicile's residence" Iskandar replied in his proud voice.

"Well then is there a Iskandar, King of Conquerors here?" the deliveryman asked.

"That would be me," Iskandar said.

"Oh right, of course, I should have known" he nervously chuckled "mind if I ask for your signature on this receipt here?" the deliveryman asked.

"My signature very well" Iskandar agreeing feeling like he was signing an autograph, he signed the receipt and returned it to the deliveryman so he could return to his job. "You have my thanks" Iskandar said.

"Well, thank you for your business sir" the man said before returning to his job.

Iskandar quickly went into the kitchen open the package to reveal a shirt of the entire world with Japanese kanji on it. Iskandar laughed in triumph of his new treasure as he put it on and flexed his massive muscles and was now only wearing the shirt and his gray undergarments. "To have the entire world emblazed across my chest, what a great feeling" Iskandar said.

He then heard the door to the kitchen open by Waver, his master looked at him with confusion. "wait why are you dressed like that?" he asked.

"The package I was awaiting for arrived" Iskandar said.

"So you went outside the house?" Waver said concerned.

Iskandar then held in front of him the empty package "Tada, I simply tried this mail order thing, I've heard about" Iskandar said.

"I told you never to leave the second floor," Waver yelled at his insubordinate servant.

"If the residence are not at home and you are off somewhere occupied with your familiar who else is there to answer the door?" Iskandar rebutted.

"I had no choice a summons to appear before the Holy Church is a big deal and I had to go" Waver said grouchy.

"Don't be so grouchy seeing Saber and Saver last night, I've come with a realisation, if one wears modern attire, there should be no issue what so ever going outside the domicile" Iskandar said walking into the hallway.

"Wait stop at least put on some pants first before going out" waver yelled at him.

Iskandar turned his head to talk to him "Oh yes leggings" Iskandar said as he gently punched his head. "That's true everyone in this land wears them" Iskandar said then looked to his master. "Do I have to wear them?" he asked.

"Yes, of course you have to, and just to be perfectly clear I'm not going all the way into town just to buy you a XXXL pair of pants, understand?" Waver said.

This annoyed Iskandar a bit "You won't boy, you would stand between me and my triumphant conquest of the world" Iskandar said.

"Conquering the world and you having a pair of pants have nothing not even the slightest thing to do with each other, before you plan to go screwing around outside why don't you do your job and beat on of the other servants then I'll buy you your pants or anything else you want" Waver said.

Iskandar respected the demands "Very well I understand, do you swear once I defeat one of the other servants, that you will buy me a modern pair of pants so I can go outside" Iskandar said.

Waver was at a loss for words. "Unbelievable, you really want to put on modern cloths and walking outside that much?" waver asked.

"The king of knights and Optimus Prime were walking outside I cannot allow myself to be undone, I like the design on this shirt. I is fitting attire for a strong ruler" Iskandar said.

"Look we have to find and defeat caster too, what the hell are we doing?" Waver said. Then a thought came to the young man, "by the way have you any information retaining to Optimus" Waver asked.

Iskandar just scratched his head "Indeed not. He is an enigma, like the black knight we fought the other night," Iskandar said. He then looked to a international newspaper dating from two months back where on the front page was the title. 'Meteor strikes down in Australian Outback' "I have a theory on who Optimus is" Iskandar said.

"And that is?" Waver asking.

"That he is an alien from another world caught up in a galactic civil war and the Holy Grail gave Optimus a human body," Iskandar proposed.

Waver pulled out a book about the Holy Grail War and showed the page of the Saver, which showed the picture of the Buddha. "A Saver class servant is a messiah like hero, a Savior amongst the people chosen by god, how would an alien have any of that criteria?" Waver yelled at him.

"Their civilization must have some godlike entity that chosen Optimus Prime for a holy crusade" Iskandar responded

Waver just looked blankly as his servant proposed his theory about their enemy "I'll buy you a pair of pants if you never talk about these theories again, seriously alien god, what do you think this is Star Wars" Waver rebutted.

* * *

Elisha walked out of the tree line where Optimus was waiting for her. "So any news about Caster" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, apparently his master is the person behind the local kidnappings going on recently," said Elisha.

Optimus was concerned about this news "This is very concerning now that civilians are being brought into the war. Has the tracker found Caster," he asked.

Elisha checked the watch nothing came up on the significant came onto the radar "No, nothing he's either in spirit form or he's underground and can't get a signal " said Elisha.

Optimus sighed in annoyance, "Well I guess it can't be helped, I guess all we can do is wait until they reveal themselves, although I dread the thought of what deplorable acts they are committing" he said as he summoned his military vehicle, they entered the vehicle and embarked for the city.

"Hey, last night you referred to Caster as like one of your enemies, the Decepticons, will you tell me about them" Elisha asked.

"Very well," Optimus said as he pressed a button and on a small screen appeared a purple robot symbol but it was more pointy and sinister. Then an image of a blue and silver muscular decepticon with a orange face and missing eye covered by a grey eye patch. "You already know how Knockout use to be the decepticon medic before joining us, well Breakdown was his partner in crime, a strong warrior that liked the thrill of battle and rival to Bulkhead until he was killed by Airachnid." Optimus said changing the image to a slender black femme with spider like legs coming out of her back. "She is the cruel and sadistic assassin and torture expert of the decepticons, she and Arcee have a mutual hatred from each other, since Airachnid killed one of Arcee's partners, but now she is terminated, thankfully." Optimus said.

"Oh my that is just horrible, Airachnid is a real bitch, I mean killing your own comrades and enjoying the pain of others, she makes me sick" Elisha said. '

"That judgment I can agree on" Optimus green and grey robot and a cobalt and gold robot, both robots looked exactly alike muscular with jet parts on their backs and samurai helmets with horns. "Skyquake and Dreadwing, strong and honorable warriors although there loyalty was misplaced for it lead to their demise" Optimus said.

The next decepticon that appeared was a silver robot with dark purple highlights and a screen for a face, and wings for arms. "The Decepticon communications officer Soundwave, he is what you would refer to as the strong silent type, never saying a word but is most loyal of all decepticons. He and his surveillance drone Laserbeak which he keeps in his chest is one of the most dangerous decepticons of all, being a champion fighter in the pits of Kaon." Optimus said.

The screen then showed a purple metal Cyclops with one red eye and a cannon replacing his left arm "Shockwave, the chief science officer, he is responsible for most of Cybertron's scientific advancements like the spacebridge although, his lack of emotion to follow the path of logic made him one of the few deadliest decepticons both in the field of science and battle, although his knowledge has been one of the decepticons ultimate weapons, including his discovery of resurrecting warriors of eons past" Optimus said.

"What would that be?" asked Elisha.

On the screen was a dark red, black, and silver huge robot with heavy spikey armour and orange glowing highlights and had wings on his back "before the decepticons, there was something that was a force of pure power that walked Cybertron, that even rivaled the thirteen original primes, the Predacons, they were hunters that preyed on weaker cybertronians that could take on the forms off powerful beasts, and only the original thirteen could defend against them until a solar flare which we call the great cataclysm brought them to extinction. Until Shockwave began his cloning project." Optimus said.

"Damn he looks powerful" Elisha said.

"You have no idea, his name is Predaking, he has the ability to transform into a what you would call a dragon" Optimus said pressing a button show Elisha Predaking's dragon form. "He is a powerful combatant, boundless strength only matched by his ruthlessness that even defeated me and possibly the leader of the Decepticons and even destroyed the forge of Solus Prime, this strength is the reason the Decepticons wanted to create an army of Predacons." Optimus said.

"Wait this this guy, is stronger than you and the con that started the Cybertronian civil war" Elisha said.

"Yes, we all thought he was just a mindless beast at first but he quickly started to display intelligence, that made the Decepticons fear the idea of the Predacons growing intelligence and strength that they would question why they follow orders and rebel. In response to this fear they wanted to scrap the project, they did so by deceiving Predaking and sending us false coordinates to en Energon mine when in reality it was the Predacon cloning lab. I loathed extinguishing the life of the Predacons because they did nothing to deserve such demise, but for the sake of the Earth they had to be destroyed. Predaking later learned this deception and was outraged by the deception and vowed vengeance on both factions," Optimus said.

"Oh my god, how awful to be the last of his kind" Elisha said.

"Yeah, I just hope my Autobots are trying to make amends for our mistakes during the war" Optimus said switching the screen to a slender grey robot with a red horn and jet wings on his back. "Although one Cybertronian Predaking despises, from what I gathered from intel from my autobots is that he and granted all of my Autobots share a mutual hatred of the decepticon air commander, Starscream. He is a ruthless, cruel, conniving, selfish, cunning and mostly extremely arrogant, possibly as arrogant as Archer. He is willing to do anything if it aids his own ambitions although they mainly ended in failure for him" Optimus said.

"Man Starscream sounds like a real sack of shit" Elisha said.

"I wouldn't use such vulgar phrases myself, however that is the most accurate description I have ever heard so far," Optimus said.

Optimus then changed the image to the final decepticon a muscular silver robot with purple highlights "who's this guy?" Elisha asked.

"That is the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron" Optimus said.

"So this is the con that started the Cybertron civil war," Elisha said.

"Yes, although he wasn't always like that, before the war there Cybertron operated under a caste system where the high class ruled over the others, before I became a Prime I was a clerk in the Iacon hall of Records named Orion Pax. There I learned from Cybertron's history and became increasingly concerned about the present corruption amongst the upper class and the inequality amongst the masses. I then became inspired by the words of a gladiator who was once a former mining slave under the designation D-16 who in the gladiatorial arena changed his name to the most ruthless of the original thirteen primes Megatronus. He vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all cybertronians be treated as equals, his ideas gathered a loyal following fellow gladiator Soundwave being Chief among them.

I began corresponding with Megatronus, as I became a mentor to him and we became something akin to brothers as I helped him with political policies, Megatronus left the arena, under his new name Megatron, and soon we were amongst the High Council of Cybertron. There I saw my friend's darkest side and proposed his twisted vision of a just society where the old guard would be overthrown by force and arrogantly demanding he should be the next prime. I could not allow this I always believed that freedom is the right of all sentient beings and violence should never be a means to obtain justice. What Megatron was proposing was exactly the opposite only exchanging one caste system to a system where he rules all with an iron fist. I knew we would have been trialed for treason or worse executed, so I had to speak out against it and voice my own opinion on a just society. Although I would have never guessed at the time they would have been so moved to name me the next prime. That was the catalyst, outraged Megatron cut all ties with the council and me, I tried to apologize, but they feel on deaf ears. He massed his army of followers and vowed to obtain the matrix of leadership, so he himself could become a prime" said Optimus.

"Whoa, I mean I expected the leader of the Decepticons to be a cruel and heartless tyrant, but for him to be like a brother to you, I honestly did not see that coming" Elisha said.

"Yes, although even after fate has pitted us against each other, when he formed the Decepticons and began inflicting his own brand of oppression on all who defied him. He was still no longer a brother to me, I could never forgive him as he added atrocity to atrocity. Killing Zeta Prime, tearing out Bumblebee's voice box, poisoning the planet's core with Dark Energon, injecting himself with Dark Energon and raising an army of the dead, harming Rafael and desecrating the grave of a prime so he could wield the forge of Solus Prime are just a few acts of his depravity" Optimus said then his mind wandered to a pink and silver femme with a upside down triangle like head and his grip tightened on the wheel.

"Are you okay?" Elisha asked.

"Yes, just brought up some unpleasant memories, well that is enough reminiscing for now we must focus on the current problem, to find and eliminate Caster," said Optimus.

"Yeah everyone will be hunting him, considering everyone will be wanting that extra command seal" said Elisha.

"Command seal?" Optimus said.

"Oh right forgot to tell you about that," said Elisha said as she showed the command seals on her hand that resembled the matrix of leadership. "These are command seals, they allow total command of the obedience of a servant, for example if you were at the edge of the city and I was on the other edge of the city I would use a command seal and you would teleport to my side" Elisha said.

"Well, those would be most useful, now that there is incentive for Caster's destruction" Optimus said as he continued driving down the road.

* * *

It was night and Elisha and Optimus were waiting for confirmation on Caster's location Optimus kept his eyes on the TV, which was set to the trackers position, suddenly a purple dot appeared on the screen, then and image of Caster next to the dot. "It appears that Caster has finally made himself known," Optimus said as the dot began moving at a steady pace on the outskirts of the city.

"He's no doubt going after Saber at the Einzbern estate, creepy bastard looked like he doesn't give up easily," Elisha said.

"I'll activate the camera to see if anyone else is with him" Optimus said as he clicked the remote to get a feed, after rustling out of the robes, the Optimus saw that Caster was in a forest holding a book with a anguished face on the cover, but what he saw next completely shocked him. There were 15 children in their pajamas with a hypnotized look on their faces.

"Oh my god" Elisha said covering her mouth.

"I must immediately intercept them, you stay here" Optimus ordered as he donned his armour in a flash.

"What, no way I'm staying here with kids in danger," Elisha said.

"I'm just concerned for your safety, I will make sure those kids get home unharmed" Optimus said.

"Optimus I'm coming with you" Elisha said holding up her wrist threatening to use a command seal. "Whether you want me to or not"

"Very well" Optimus said as they went onto the balcony, Optimus held onto her tight as he spread his wings and his jetpack fired up as they flew off to the intercept Caster.

* * *

It was the dead of night at the Einzbern Castle, Kiritsugu, Irisviel, Saber and Maya were planning their next move, unaware of the threat enclosing in on them. "There is a powerful barrier around mount Enzou with Ryuudo temple at its center because of that except for natural spirits like servants anything else can only enter through the temple path, keep that in mind when you're using Saber. There are three other spots where the lay lines converge Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki Chapel and this new residential area east of the city center. Consequently this means there are four sites that have all the spiritual characteristics needed for the grail to appear" Kiritsugu said.

"In the war's second phase when there are fewer servants left in the fight we will have to secure one of these spot as our base of operations won't we?" Irisviel asked.

"Yes, that's correct, well that covers the lay of the land, are there any questions?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Is there anything you aren't clear on?" Irisviel asked Arturia.

"I understand perfectly it was an adequate explanation" Saber retorted

"Kiritsugu can we assume that all the other masters will go after Caster?" Irisviel asked.

"It's a safe bet, however we have an advantage as far as Caster is concerned. In his madness he thinks our Saber is his Jeanne D'Arc, which is to our benefit, we merely have to wait till he comes to us." Kiritsugu said.

"But master that is not enough his evil deeds must be punished, we should take the fight straight to him, before he can do any more damage" Saber requested.

There was a silence in the room before Kiritsugu spoke "Iri, do you have a handle on this forest's barrier spells?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Yes I do however, our real problem is the unbreakable curse on Saber's left hand. Eighteen hours have passed since your defeat of Kayneth, but Saber's would has still yet to heal. Lancer must still be alive, shouldn't we find and defeat Lancer first so we can face Caster at our full strength" Irisviel rationalized.

"That isn't necessary you just need to use your knowledge of the area to confuse the enemy, keeping Saber moving around" Kiritsugu said.

Saber didn't agree with her master as she tightened her grip. "You won't have her fight Caster" Irisviel exclaimed.

"No someone else will deal with him even if we don't, the masters and servants hunting him in a frenzy will make excellent targets for us, I'll attack from their flanks and take them out" Kiritsugu explained his stratagem.

"Master you can't, to what depths are you willing to sink in your pursuit, you do insult to heroic spirits, why do you not allow me to go out and fight, do you mean to imply that you cannot trust me, your own servant" Saber said scornfully.

Irisviel was concerned about her husband's methods so the homunculus woman voiced her opinion. "There is a truce between everyone but Caster isn't there?" She asked.

"It'll be fine, this overseer of ours can't be trusted, he harbors Assassin's master in his church and doesn't say anything about it anyone, he may also be working with Tohsaka. We should be skeptical of his actions, alright dismissed" Kiritsugu ending the meeting with Saber fuming on the deception she has heard.

* * *

Outside on castle's patio Kiritsugu had his arms crossed looking out over to the horizon contemplating on his next course of actions knowing full well his wife was behind him with a worried expression on her face. "Kiritsugu" she called out to him.

"If" Kiritsugu clutched his arms harder "If I decided to abandon everything and simply run away from all of this Iri would you consider coming with me?" Kiritsugu asked his wife.

"But what about Ilya she's still waiting back at our castle" Irisviel said concerned for their daughter.

"I'd return for her killing anyone in our way, and then I would just" Kiritsugu placed his hands on the ledge and stood up straight. "I'd give all I have for you and Ilya and no one else" Kiritsugu said.

"Could we really get away? She asked sadly.

"We can escape, if we go now," Kiritsugu yelled. He then felt his wife's embrace around his back.

"You're lying, that's a lie," Irisviel said with tears in her eyes, Kiritsugu turned to see his wife. "You could never run away from this, you would never forgive yourself for abandoning the Holy Grail, for failing to save the world. You would be riddled with guilt and as your first and final accuser you would eventually kill yourself," Irisviel said as she nuzzled into his back.

"I'm scared, he Kirei Kotominei is after me, Maya told me he used Kayneth as bait to draw me out, he anticipated my actions and what's worst my past has comeback unknowingly to haunt me accompanied by the most powerful servant. I've already sacrificed you, but I've left Ilya behind. The most dangerous of all has set his sights on me, and if she were to learn the truth she would have killed you and Ilya just to hurt me. The people I never wanted to cross paths with" Kiritsugu lamented.

'She, does Kiritsugu mean Elisha, still I must support him even if it means betraying a friend' Irisviel thought. "I wouldn't allow you to fight alone I will protect you and Saber will too, and also Maya is here" She said but then she felt a presence enter the forest's magic barrier "Kiritsugu" she said releasing her husband.

"An attack, it's a good thing we haven't sent Maya out yet, we can mount an all out defense, Iri find us a remote viewing crystal ball" Kiritsugu turned around and asked his wife as they prepared for the oncoming attack.

* * *

Optimus and Elisha landed a fair way away from Caster and was sneaking up on him using the dark of night as their cover, "Optimus before you go and attack Caster wait until he's dehypnotized the children, cause if you attack now it may have a backlash affect on their minds" Elisha said.

"Very well, all I want is to protect the children from this madman, although it appears someone else is watching him," said Optimus glaring at an unaware Caster.

Caster looked up and smiled "Just as I promised, I Gilles De Rais have come for you my darling. I wish to see you dear Jeanne, my enchanting and radiantly beautiful holy virgin of my dreams." Caster said knowing the Saber was watching. "You may take your time if you wish, I have come fully prepared for a lengthy wait and will be attentive and patient as you need for me to be" Caster said before snapping his fingers dehypnotizing his captives.

Optimus was ready to intercept his battle mask on. "Now children it is time for us to play some hide and seek, the rules are simple you need only to elude me but if I find you" Caster said with a killer's intent in his eye.

Optimus couldn't let the death of a child happen he activated his jetpack and rocketed to Caster yelling "NOOOOO" as he uppercutted him in the face sending him flying into the trees. He then looked to the children "Run children, go" he pointed to Elisha the children followed his order and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them.

The children then saw Elisha then got afraid "It's okay I'm with the big guy, I'm going to take you somewhere safe, please trust me" Elisha said in Japanese the children nodded amongst themselves and decided to follow Elisha.

Elisha and the children ran towards the Einzbern Manor and banged on the door "Irisviel I know you're in there please let us in" Elisha pleaded the children scared for their lives. The door opened by Irisviel

"Come in, come in" Irisviel said offering them safe haven as Saber exited the manor in her armor she then tussled one of the children's hair

"Everything will be fine me and Optimus will make sure this man will be brought to justice" Saber said before running into the forest and the group entered the castle.

"Maya hide this file, make sure she doesn't see it" Kiritsugu said handing her a file of Elisha Pieta.

"Understood" Maya said as she hid it under her shirt and into her pants. Irisviel, Elisha and the group of children entered their command center.

"You're safe now, this is my Husband Kiritsugu and our friend Maya" Irisviel said with a heartwarming smile Elisha identified the mark on Kiritsugu's hand as a command seal.

Kiritsugu gave them a smile. "It's okay we'll take you to the police station and we'll get you home once we drive of this madman" Kiritsugu said assuring the Children's safety.

"Hi there, my name is Elisha Pieta Saver's master it is nice to meet you" Elisha said with a heartwarming smile. Kiritsugu was blown away by her kindness 'Is she trying to lobby me into lower my defenses or does she really not know' Kiritsugu thought.

"Kiritsugu Emiya, master of Saber" Kiritsugu said.

* * *

Caster rose after the armoured gauntlet gave him a rather big shiner on his face, he then looked at Optimus who had a look of anger in his eyes. "You, you foul demon why must you insist in my affairs, why must you insist in being god's servant and keep my beloved away from me" Caster screamed at him.

"Beloved, I can assure you I do not hold the same feelings for you, considering the atrocity you were about to commit I hold nothing but disgust for you," Saber said walking into the scene.

"Arturia" Optimus said surprised.

"My fair maiden Jeanne surely you don't mean that, your memory is just clouded by the lies of god and this demon who supports him" Caster said.

"Enough, I am not a demon for I have been chosen by a god, just not one you know. I pitied you because of your delusions of Arturia here being your long lost love. But when you decide to harm children in your pursuit of madness, I will make it my personal priority to make sure you never harm a innocent civilian by seeing to it that you fall here tonight, you disgrace to heroic spirits." Said Optimus ready for battle.

"I share the same sentiment, as a knight I am honor bond to defend those who cannot defend themselves from despicable people like you" Saber said pointing her sword at Caster.

The ground then opened up as many purple octopus demons with green claw like suction cups and sharp teeth burst out and wrapped their tentacles around Saber's and Optimus's arms and legs. Caster laughed "do you not remember what I told you, I said the very next time we meet I will be fully prepared for you" he said cockily, "Now my demons, destroy Saver" Caster ordered as more Octopi demons pile on Optimus's body as he struggled to get free.

"Optimus" Saber yelled, "Very well our fight with you is no longer over the grail Saber using her magic resistance destroyed the demon octopus that bound her.

Caster looked at her and smiled. "Oh my fair Jeanne how noble, how beautiful, even god's beauty pales before you as well as his servant". She looked to the pile of monsters ready to free Optimus but then a familiar blue light erupted from the pile and then another until Optimus burst through the monster turning all but one into ash from his Ion Cannons except for one on his back. He then transformed his left cannon into a hand then grabbed the demon octopus prying it off his back and slamming it on the ground then blasting the demon to ash with one shot.

"Just fair warning Caster I have faced greater adversities than anything you can fathom" Optimus said eyeing his opponent.

"Caster I take up my sword solely to destroy you, prepare" said Saber. She and Optimus charged in Optimus changing his left hand to his sword and charged at the horde slashing and blasting at the horde the beasts squeal in their deaths one by one until there was nothing but them and Caster. Before they could attack another horde of the Octopi demons erupted from the ground. 'If only I could use my left hand' Saber thought.

"Scrap" Optimus cursed in anger.

* * *

Irisviel and Elisha looked into the crystal ball watching the fight the children staying close to them. "Everything will be alright" she assured the children.

"Even Caster's mana isn't infinite, if they can last until it runs out they can win this battle right, Kiritsugu" Irisviel asked.

"More importantly there is still no sign of other masters entering the forest. Maya, take Iri, Elisha and the Children and get away from the Castle, in the opposite direction of the fight" Kiritsugu ordered.

"But why can't we remain here" Irisviel asked.

"With Saber and Saver occupied with Caster it is simply isn't safe here for you or the children. Certainly one of the other master were sure to have the same idea," Kiritsugu reasoned.

"He's right Iri, we should do what is best to keep these kids safe," Elisha agreed.

"Alright, we'll go" Irisviel said but then widened her eyes, then clutched her chest.

"What's wrong, Iri" Kiritsugu said.

"It appears another one has arrived as well" Irisviel said.

"Okay kids we're going to take you home" Elisha said as the group started to leave the castle while Kiritsugu made his stand.

* * *

Saber slashed at another demon while Optimus shot another one in the mouth "How is this is there no end to his mana" Saber said, Caster chuckled a bit as the book had a demonic aura cloaked it. "Impossible, the source of his mana, so that book is your noble phantasm" Saber spoke to Caster.

"That's right the grimoire left to me by the legendary Francois Pelanti gives me the ample means to command a demonic legion to do my whim, what do you think my fair Jeanne and God's demon it brings back memories doesn't it. Everything was just like it was before your indomitable warrior spirit and noble bearing proves you none other than Jeanne D'Arc, so why fair Jeanne. So why, why do you not awaken to the truth of this do you believe in god's grace even now?" Caster said in demented joy which enraged both Optimus and Arturia. "Faced with mortal peril you still believe a miracle will save you how terrible tragic have you forgotten the battle of Compiengne? Even after that awful humiliation you still chose to remain to remain God's puppet" Caster yelled as the demons lunged at them. Optimus took to the air to get a direct route to Caster while Saber slashed at the oncoming demons. Octopi demons in the trees extended their tentacles and wrapped them around Optimus's wings then his arms, legs waist and neck and Saber's limbs were entangled in the demonic tentacles.

"Arturia" Optimus shouted as he shot the octopi wrapped around his arms then transformed his gauntlets into his swords to slash of the tentacles causing the monsters to shriek in pain. He was ready to save Saber but a red and yellow lance flew down and freed her. Saber dropped to her knees as she coughed for air with her left hand on her throat. Optimus landed to her side her helping her up.

The assailant picked up his spears "rather pathetic such swordsmanship is unworthy of the title king of knights" he said. They both looked to see their ally to be none other than Lancer.

"Diarmund" Optimus said surprised to see a fellow servant assisting them.

"Who are you and who gave you leave to interfere with our private affairs?" Caster yelled at Lancer

"Yes, well that is my question to you monster. It will be my lance alone that will take Saber and Saver's lives" Lancer retorted.

Caster started to pull at his own greasy hair in anger. "Gyaah, no it was my prayer, it was my Holy Grail that brought her back to life. She is mine intruder every scrap of flesh, every drop of blood even her very soul belongs to me" Caster proclaimed.

"Listen Caster, I am not going to comment on your bizarre notion of romance here, so if you really believe your going to make Saber yours here today go ahead and try it but know that I Diarmund would never allow you to defeat a crippled Saber in any sort of battle before I can" Lancer said causing Caster to growl.

"You came to help" Saber said.

"Don't get any ideas, the only thing that brought me here today was the order to find and defeat Caster and so I believe co-operation is our best option, right" Lancer said. Arturia nodded.

Optimus looked at the two heroes then an image of a battle ready Cliffjumper and Arcee took the place of Lancer and Saber. Optimus smiled and began to laugh. "What's so funny, Optimus?" Saber asked.

"It's nothing, It's just that you two remind me of some of my comrades, it feels good to fight alongside such noble heroes once again" Optimus said.

"Well then Saver, let's make sure we can savor this experience with victory tonight" Lancer said.

"That I can agree, and lets be perfectly clear to both of you right now I can kill a hundred of those things with just my left arm" Saber said.

"A mere hundred of them is child's play," Lancer said.

"I don't care how many we defeat all I know is Caster's madness ends tonight. Heroes of eras past, weapons up and roll out" Optimus ordered as they ran to engage Caster's forces again.

"You will pay, don't be conceited you savages" Caster yelled.

* * *

Irisviel looked back worried about her husband "Madam we have to hurry" Maya said looking back.

"She's right Iri, we got to keep moving" Elisha said, Irisviel still had a worried look on his face "Hey, Kiritsugu is going to be fine" she said with an assuring smile. Irisviel smiled back but then felt something else enter the bounded field feeling weak she leaned against a tree.

"Madam" Maya said.

"Another intruder has just arrived in the direction they're waiting we are headed, we'll run into him if we go this way" Irisviel warned.

"Understood, we'll circle around the north side then" Maya said.

"We're just going to take another route you'll be alright" Elisha said to the children she then looked at Irisviel's still concerned face.

"The man whose coming is Kirei Kotomine" Irisviel said.

"Kirei Kotomine, Assassin's master?" Elisha asked.

"Yes, Maya the orders given to you by Kiritsugu were to protect me and the children from harm right?" Irisviel asked.

"Yes, but" Maya said hesitant

"But what, we mustn't let him get to Kiritsugu no matter what we have to do to stop him, isn't that what you're thinking" Irisviel said with a smile.

"Madam" Maya said.

"What a coincidence I was thinking the exact same thing, Maya Kirei Kotomine represents the greatest threat Kiritsugu had to face, You and I are going to hold him off here, understood Maya" She said walking closer to Maya with a serious look on her face.

"I apologize but please prepare yourself, Madam" Maya said.

Elisha looked to find a good hiding spot for the children she then saw a tree where the roots were above ground giving a perfect place for the children to hide. Elisha crouched down to talk to the kids to talk to them "Count me in, okay kids, I need you to hide under that tree till we come get you" Elisha said.

"Actually Elisha, I think it would be best if you took the children down the other path" Irisviel said.

"What and leave you guys to fend against Assassin's master, there is no way I'm leaving you two alone" Elisha said.

"Please Elisha, Someone needs to get these kids to safety, and the kids trust you the most to get them home" Irisviel said.

Elisha looked to the kids, and as much she didn't want to abandon her friends she couldn't risk the children's safety "I'll come back, so hold him off till then, okay kids we got to start running follow me" Elisha said as she and the children began running into the forest.

"Excuse me Madam but do you think it was wise to let an enemy of Kiritsugu go" Maya said

"I don't think she could be considered an enemy for now, I don't know why Kiritsugu would consider her an enemy though besides her powerful servant, anyway we must prepare use whatever means necessary, what you believe is necessary to win and not what Kiritsugu ordered you to do" Irisviel ordered.

"Yes Madam" Maya obeyed she said as she cocked her weapons then saw Irisviel smile. "What's so funny".

"Isn't the human heart a funny thing," Irisviel said.

* * *

After twenty minutes of running they made it down the hill. She and the children could see houses they ran to the closest one "HELP WE NEED HELP" She yelled in Japanese banging on the door.

A Japanese man in his pajamas answered the door "What is going on here?" the man asked.

"We escaped from that mad kidnapper from the news please help and watch over these kids" Elisha said she was going to leave.

"Oh, come in come in" the man said as the children swarmed in.

"I got to go I help my friends" She turned around.

"Wait, you shouldn't go back there it's not safe," the man said.

"Please don't go" one of the children said.

"I'm sorry but not leaving my friends, I won't let them die knowing I could save them" Elisha said as she ran back into the woods the man closed the door and began to call the police.

When she got far enough her hands began to glow "Warrigal Dingu" She yelled as a ball of blue and green energy formed then took the shape of a dingo the size of a horse she then mounted it "let's go" she commanded her beast and took off back to the battle.

* * *

Another octopus demon has fallen from Saber's blade however Caster's demonic forces have surround the three heroes. "I'm honestly stunned that we've made so little progress we've made with these things" Lancer commented.

"It's that grimoire, Lancer as long as he holds that Noble Phantasm our situation will not improve" Saber said.

"I see so that's his secret, of course if you plan to go over there and knock it from the pale freak's hands you've got a problem, you need to get past his big wall of monsters" Lancer said.

"Indeed I already tried an aerial assault to no avail thanks to those monstrosities ability to climb the trees" Optimus said.

"Well then what say you to taking an all or nothing gamble" Saber proposed.

"Feels shameful but there's no glory in simply fighting these ugly things, very well count me in" Lancer said.

"Don't feel shame Diarmund, some of the bravest warriors I know were always willing to take an all or nothing gambit" Optimus said referring to the wreckers "I have just the tool for clearing a path, Arturia, Diarmund be at the ready, we may have only one chance" he said.

"I understand, it's child's play," Lancer said.

"Well lets have at it then" Saber said.

"How delightful have you three said your prayers, tremble down to your souls, sink into despair. Superior skill can only defeat so many before completely overwhelmed by sheer numbers" Caster laughed. "It must be humiliating you will die under a horde of monsters that know nothing of honor or glory their can be no greater disgrace for a hero" Caster looked at Arturia. "Oh that beautiful face of yours, make it twist and contort in pain for me Jeanne" He screamed in joy as the monsters charged.

Optimus grabbed a handle on the back of his armour and pulled out a weapon, his energon mini gun. The barrels began to roll as Optimus opened fire on the oncoming hordes mowing them down to Caster's shock, when Optimus was certain he had killed another of the monsters he stopped his barrage "Diarmund, Arturia Now" Optimus ordered as they dashed for caster Lancer being the quicker servant was going to deal the first blow.

"Prepare to die" He said as two of the monsters tried to attack but were sliced by his lances, then focused on Caster "Strike him Gae Daerg" Lancer shouted as he struck Caster's book. The demon octopi started to surround Optimus and Saber but then exploded into puddles of blood, now that the noble phantasm has been nullified.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU" Caster screamed as all three heroes pointed their weapons at Caster.

Lancer pointed his weapon at Caster. "Did you like that, because to be honest I didn't expect Optimus to have such a trick up his sleeve".

"Prepare to die, monster" Saber said.

"Any last words" Optimus said giving him his last rights while Caster just hissed at them.

Lancer then felt something as the others were about to deal the final blow but Caster's book began to radiate the evil aura "You struggle in vain" Arturia said about to strike. Caster then made an explosion of blood red mist giving him the chance to disappear into spirit form as the heroes swiped at the mist. "Disgusting, he's nothing but a sniveling coward" Arturia said, she then looked at Lancer's worried face "Lancer is something wrong?" she asked.

Lancer knew he had to come clean. "It's my master, he's in danger he left me here and breached the castle by himself" Lancer said.

'Wait is Elisha caught in the middle of that battle' Optimus thought concerned.

"I'm certain the danger comes from my own master, Lancer, Saver go to your master's aid " Saber said.

Lancer and Optimus looked at the king of knights with gratitude "King of knights you have my thanks" Lancer said.

"Think nothing of it, we must settle this in a matter befitting knights, let us keep our pride in tact" Saber said.

"I must go check if my master is okay but before I do I must say it's been an honor fighting alongside both of you" Optimus said as Lancer nodded then disappeared into spirit form while Optimus activated his jet pack and took flight once again.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine kicked Maya onto her back he was about to turn and face Irisviel but something caught his eye, it was Elisha's file peeking out of her pants but part of it was still covered by her shirt. 'That could be useful' Kirei thought as he retrieved the file and placed it in his shirt before turning to Irisviel. He walked towards the homunculus woman frozen in fear. He picked her up by the neck. Lifting her off the ground "Woman I have one question, it appears to me that the two of you came here to challenge me with the intention of protecting Kiritsugu Emiya. By whose order do you dare attack? You do not possess command seals, so you are not the Einzbern master. Most likely you are a homunculus charged with protecting the grail vessel. There's no way that someone like that would ever be stupid enough to risk going to the front lines of the battle. So I ask again, tell me who ordered you to fight me? Kirei asked. He then felt something around his right ankle it was Maya trying to stop him but was still flat on the ground from her injuries, he then looked at Irisviel who had a defiant look in her eye.

"Master Kirei" a female voice said he looked to see the floating white mask of assassin, "Caster as well as Lancer and his master have left the forest, Saber will arrive shortly and Saver even sooner. My lord it is dangerous here" Assassin beckoned her master.

Before Kirei could act. "Drop her" a voice said said in the distance, Kirei turned around to see Elisha Pieta then a spirit dingo charged at him. Kirei dropped Irisviel and pulled out his blades, which he threw at the spirit. The knives stabbed Elisha's spirit and it fell to the ground before fading away. Elisha then got into a fighting stance ready to battle, she charged ready to unleash a cloven palm attack and he parried the attack with his arm, the crimson haired fighter then gave Kirei a round house kick to the ribs as he parried.

Kirei took a few steps back. "Impressive, however this is a losing battle for you." He said as he pulled out six more blades from under his sleeves. He was about to strike but a blue laser shot the ground between them as Optimus flew down between them.

"Leave, now" Optimus ordered, Kirei knowing he could not fight a servant retreated into the forest. Before he did he took one last look into her eyes seeing the fire in her soul 'Impossible could these women challenged me of their own accord, without being ordered to do so. No Kiritsugu Emiya is like me, alone and empty inside, understood by no one, he must be' he thought as he blended with the darkness.

Saber then came running to the battle to find Optimus, then saw Irisviel and Maya's battered bodies, "Irisviel" Saber said with concern.

Elisha and Saber rushed to Irisviel's side "Irisviel are you okay" Elisha said helping her up.

Irisviel was weak from the attack on her throught "Where is Kiri, the enemy that was just here a minute ago" Irisviel said with her hand on her throat coughing from just being choked.

"He has fled, if I was aware of the danger I would have assisted you all sooner" Optimus said.

"Still they are alive because of you, so on my honor as a knight I thank you Optimus" Saber said giving him a brief bow.

"What happened to Maya?" Irisviel asked.

"Her wounds are bad, but she'll live" Elisha said. "I just I wanted to check you didn't have a crushed windpipe, I'll go heal her now" Elisha said.

"I'll help you" Irisviel said both of them rushed to Maya's side and turned her on her back then they placed their hands above her as they began to glow green as they began to heal Maya. 'Kirei Kotomine, that inquisitor is as dangerous as I imagined him to be, no even more so, we were lucky today, but next time all I know is I can't let him get to Kiritsugu no matter what, but I'm not the only one here isn't that right Maya" Irisviel thought then turned her head to meet Elisha's face, the redhead noticed then gave her a smile. "Also you Elisha, you have such a kind and loving smile why would Kiritsugu would be afraid of you, I know that with you by our side next time we will win for sure, we'll all protect Kiritsugu' Irisviel thought.

* * *

Kirei ran for hours, making sure he wasn't followed, he then pulled out the file on Elisha He then started to read, 'That red haired woman, she doesn't know who she allied herself with, if she did, she would have allowed to finish my attack on the Einzbern homunculus' Kirei thought before putting the file away then continued his walk back to the church.

The black enigma watched Kirei as he walked away, from his own dimension knowing the files contents, "Oh things are just getting interesting, I may dispise humanity, but I have to admit they put on a good show" the enigma said.

 **A/N:** **Well things are just heating up in the Grail War will Optimus end Casters evil? What was in Elisha's file? Who is the black enigma watching all of the events happening? All these questions will be answered in future chapters on Fate Prime**

 **Also little fact about Elisha's** **spells they are Aboriginal words, e.g. Warrigal=dingo**


	6. Chapter 5-The tides of war

**Fate/Prime**

(Disclaimer I do not own, fate/zero or fate/Stay Night they belong to Aniplex, Type moon, Ufotable, Gen Urobuchi and Takashi Takechi, Transformers Prime, RID etc they belong to Hasbro, Shout factory and Darby Prop)

Chapter 5: Tides of War (Disclaimer, if you've seen Fate/zero episode 9 then you know what's going to happen so warning for those who are afraid of dead bodies)

 _Italics=flash back_

* * *

 _Light shone on a futuristic planet the entire landscape was of pure metal buildings and roads that reached the sky. A silver and purple menacing cybertronian with a cannon on his right arm, his energon stirred in annoyance. "Ugh why must I remember these policies, and protocols, I'm just going to change them once I become prime" he said._

" _You still need to know these if your revolution is to be successful, Megatronus then you will earn the title of Prime" a young cybertronian said that looked of a slimmer version of Optimus._

" _Zeta Prime never earned the title of Prime, yet he still has the audacity to call this corrupt system, absolute prosperity" Megatronus sneered._

" _I know, but now is not the time for your emotions to get the better of you" Orion said._

" _Oh and don't forget to smile it will make you look more charismatic" A slender, petit figured female cybertronian said, she was pink with silver and white on her arms legs and parts of her chest, the femmes head looked like it had a ponytail like attachment. The femme's height met Orion's upper chest possibly his neck while her helm could only reach the middle of Megatronus' chest._

" _I'm not going to smile for you Ariel" Megatronus growled at her._

" _Oh come on grumpy gears," Ariel said this caused Megatronus anger to rise._

" _You know she's not going to stop until she gets you to smile" Orion said smiling, knowing Orion was right so he swallowed his pride and gave them a huge demented smile showing a scary amount of teeth. Orion felt uneasy from the sight of his friend's smile. "Scrap, that's terrifying" Orion said scared._

" _Maybe show less teeth, we're trying to make you a prime, not Cybertron's most wanted" Ariel joked this caused Megatronus to turn his smile into his usual scowl. "How about I get us some energon, I'll be right back" Ariel said as she walked away, Orion was entranced by the way she walked._

 _Even when Ariel was out of sight Orion was still in a trance; "So when are you going to develop the ball bearings and ask her to court" Megatronus said causing Orion's energon go straight to his face._

" _W-What, I do not know what you mean" Orion lied, horribly with the energon still rushing to his face._

" _Oh come on you've been fawning over her ever since she started working at the archives," Megatronus said with a smirk._

" _Look okay I will admit I'm attracted to her, but I can't ask her to court I only known her for six decacycles" Orion said._

" _Orion, you got to stop acting like a sparkling, just ask her to court, I've seen the way she looks at you, and honestly you two would make a great couple" Megatronus said, hearing his words caused Orion to smile. "Plus I bet 500 credits that you'd be the one to make the first move" he added which caused Orion to angrily._

" _Seriously Megatronus, what would Alpha Trion say about you gambling" Orion said sternly_

" _Whom did you think I made the bet with" Megatronus replied causing Orion to fume at his friend. Megatronus spotted Ariel carrying some energon cubes and got an idea. "Anyway just asking how does she make you feel?" he asked causing Ariel to stop walking towards them as she heard the question._

 _Orion looked at him in confusion, why did he ask this question and was unaware of Ariel's presence he decided to confide his feelings towards the femme to his closest friend. "Ariel is an enchanting femme, compassionate, smart, energetic and she is as beautiful as a sunrise, if I was courageous like you or her, I would walk up to her and say, Ariel, I find you the most beautiful femme on Cybertron would you please accept my invitation to court" Orion said._

" _I accept your invitation" Ariel said, Orion hearing her voice turned around to see a smiling Ariel. Orion's spark felt like it was about to burst from both surprise and delight that Ariel accepted his unintentional confession. "I honestly have been wanting to court you for three decacycles now, I'd just thought you'd be too busy with Megatronus' revolution for courting" Ariel admitted._

" _Really because I always thought I wasn't your type" Orion said blushing._

" _I just love how your intelligence, how you care about your fellow cybertronians and your resolve to help Megatronus' cause, also your cute when you blush" Ariel said as he gave him a kiss._

 _Megatronus smiled to himself 'Alpha Trion you just lost a bet' he thought_

 _Megatronus stared angrily at the horizon outside the High Council building. "Megatronus, wait" Orion was seen running towards the more enraged cybertronian._

" _No Orion, I will not listen to the words of a traitor, the dream of a Cybertron where everyone is truly equal and you took that from me" Megatronus yelled at him._

" _What you were describing was not equality, using force to obtain peace is not true peace. We could have been executed if I didn't speak out, you nearly signed our death sentences" Orion said trying to reason with him._

" _Zeta Prime signed my death sentence, when I was deemed unworthy to be part of the higher or even middle class, I wasn't even given a name Orion, just an unnamed, expendable slave that no one would give a scrap if I lived or died, the gladiatorial pits were no different, but there I was actually admired by my peers only because me fighting to survive gave them some sense of entertainment, you've only read of such plight, while I was forced to live it Orion" Megatronus sneered back at Orion._

" _I sympathize with you for that but it still isn't a reason for force to get what we want, we would just be repeating the mistakes our predecessors made. Brother I promise I" Orion couldn't finish his sentence. His faceplate was struck by Megatronus' fist causing him to fall to the ground._

" _Do not call me brother, you are nothing but a traitor to my cause of a equal Cybertron and you and the council can rot in the pit," Megatronus said scornfully before turning and walking away from a flabbergasted Orion Pax._

 _The Cybertron skies were blackened with smoke fires were burning the metal that made the entire planet's surface. Optimus was staring at his former friend now demented warlord, Megatron. Optimus was pointing his path blaster at the decepticon tyrant. Megatron held in his claw a femme in his claw the femme was pink and silver like Ariel even had her metal ponytail but had a helmet with pink horns on the side of her head. On her back with two tires and car doors that made it looked like she had pink metal wings. Optimus looked at the femme with concern as she looked back to him "Optimus" she said._

"" _Everything will be alright Elita" Optimus said reassuring the femme "Megatron release her" Optimus demanded._

" _You have some nerve making such demands Optimus, Elita One infiltrated one of our decepticon scientific outposts and stumbled upon some rather sensitive information so I would have to execute her for such insulting actions towards me. I don't care the she's your sparkmate Optimus or of our long history together, all who oppose me will suffer the same fate" Megatron threatened._

" _Megatron I don't care if I die here today, but I ask is there some part in your spark that cherishes the time we spent together as comrades before this war, the time you were an honorable revolutionary and someone I considered a brother rather than the tyrant I see before me" Elita One said. She felt Megatron tighten his grip. Before Megatron could utter a word, a projectile shot Elita in the back it looked like a spike with a canister of light green liquid, which injected into the pink autobot femme. Both Optimus and Megatron's eyes widen._

 _Optimus looked in horror as he saw his sparkmate, the cybertronian he cared most about get shot. "ELITA' Optimus screamed as he changed from his path blaster to his sword and charged to her aid with anger in his optics._

* * *

Elisha opened her eyes she sat up as she stretched then ran a hand through her crimson red hair feeling weird after that dream "what was that about" she said. She then got out of bed and got dressed when she got out of her room she saw Optimus staring at a holographic map. "Optimus what are you doing? She asked.

"I'm trying to pinpoint Caster's hideout" Optimus said.

"How long have you been up?" Elisha asked.

"Since 4 am, ever since our last encounter with Caster, his tracking device hasn't been active" Optimus said.

Elisha walked out onto the deck felt the warm air on her face then looked to the ocean, she then got an idea "hey how about we go to the beach" Elisha said walking back inside.

"What, Elisha I must respectively decline, I cannot leave until I find the coordinates of Caster and his master before they abduct any new victims" Optimus said concerned.

Elisha scratched her head with her left hand sighing at Optimus' resolve "look Caster and his master most likely move during night, so trying to find them during the day would be near impossible" she said.

"Hmm it is most likely he would take such actions and Caster must still be in spirit form or possibly underground," Optimus reasoned.

"So maybe we chill for the day then pick up the search later, otherwise we just run ourselves ragged" Elisha said.

Optimus sighed "I guess your right, alright guess we'll spend the day at the beach and continue the search for Caster and his master" Optimus said.

"Alright, let's get going" Elisha said, she then went to her room to get the beach stuff she brought, along with the trunks she bought for Optimus, after she got everything they need they walked out the door to head to the beach.

* * *

It was morning and Kiritsugu returned home to the manor after searching for Kayneth for hours

"Kiritsugu your home, have you had any luck finding Kayneth" Irisviel said.

"No, it appears he escaped for the time being, also I forgot something, where is the document I asked Maya to keep safe, Kiritsugu asked.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't find any files when I was healing Maya, when Kirei attacked us he took the files from her" Irisviel explained.

"What!" Kiritsugu said frightened, "Did Elisha Pieta see the files?" he said with worry.

"No, she didn't he left before either of them could look at them" Irisviel said.

"Damn this is not good when Maya is back to full strength have her track down Kirei and I'll plan a way to get the file back" Kiritsugu said.

Irisviel stared at her husband "Kiritsugu, might I ask what is in that file?" she asked.

Kiritsugu paused "I took something from her, something important, something that discarded long ago"

* * *

At Tohsaka Manor Tokiyomi was planning his next move to which he heard a knock on the door "Come in" he said, the door opened to reveal Kirei

"I'm sorry to intrude Tokiyomi but I had to tell you the night at when I encountered Kiritsugu Emiya's associates and the master of Saver I was able to obtain a file from them, which may prove of interest to our endeavors" Kirei said as he placed the file on his desk "Might I ask do you know about the Pieta family?" Kirei asked.

"Yes, a family of Italian mages who excelled in healing magic, their last known heir Antonio Pieta married a Australian mage, both of them had this delusion with using their gift to help people, not just mages regular people as well, they were fools, considering they tried to help the less fortunate during the Vietnam war, yet ended up dying during the crossfire of war, why bring up the topic do you think Saver's master is the child of Antonio?" Tokiyomi asked.

"She indeed is but you may want to read that file it is of great importance" Kirei said.

Tokiyomi widened his eyes "Is this information valid" he asked.

"It has the mages association crest on it in invisible ink" Kirei assured.

"Well, if we need a trump card Saber or Kiritsugu Emiya, Elisha Pieta and Optimus Prime can fill that role perfectly" Tokiyomi said.

* * *

Optimus drove up into a parking space and parked his truck form. Optimus and Elisha exited the truck and walked on the beach.

Elisha stretched "Okay you get changed and we'll have some fun" she said handing him the trunks she bought him.

"As you wish" Optimus said as he was about to unbuckle his belt

"IN ONE OF THE Changing stalls" Elisha said frantically pointing to the public stalls.

"Very well" Optimus said as he walked to the stalls, Elisha then made her way down to the female changing stalls.

After a few minutes Optimus walked out only wearing the blue with red flames decal on them his muscular chest and arms were bare for all to see. Some local Japanese girls took a glimpse of Optimus and blushed at his physique one of them had long black hair wearing a yellow two piece swimsuit, the second one had short chestnut brown hair wearing a white one piece, the last girl wore a bikini which barely held her assets she had long black hair black hair some of it wrapped up into a bun. The three girls got up and walked over to Optimus.

"Hello handsome" the girl in the black bikini said in English pressing her body against Optimus.

"Uh hello, might I ask who are you?" Optimus asked.

"Name is Aiko, what's yours handsome?" Aiko asked.

"My name is Orion Pax" Optimus said.

"My name is Yori but you can call me sweetheart" The girl in the white one piece grabbing his left arm

"And I'm Shinju nice to meet you" the girl in the yellow two piece said grabbing his other arm

"So Orion what are you doing here?" Aiko asked.

"I'm here with my friend Elisha to have some fun" Optimus replied

"Oh well why don't you have some fun with us" Shinju said.

"Yeah come on big guy what do you say?" Yori asked.

Elisha walked out of the changing stalls sunglasses donned her head and was wearing a red and black striped bikini "Now where are you Optimus" she said as she then caught a glimpse of Optimus with three women fawning over him. Something struck Elisha's core which caused her to walk furiously over there "What are you doing Orion" Elisha said in an angry tone.

Optimus blushed at the sight of Elisha the sight of her in her bikini to him shone with radiance brighter than the sun; he was at a loss for words, "So you must be the friend Orion mentioned, that bikini looks kind of cheap don't you think" Aiko said.

"Kinda like you" Elisha rebutted.

"What did you say you skank" Aiko yelled

"Oh like your one to talk you bimbo trying to be sexy with that excuse of a bikini," Yori said.

"Says the girls clinging onto my friend like a toy" Elisha said more annoyed.

"Hey we just appreciate an attractive man you hussy," Shinju said

"ENOUGH" Optimus yelled gaining the girl's attention, "I will not tolerate this sort of behavior towards my friend" He said as he got out of the girls grasps and stared at Elisha "Shall we continue our day at the beach Elisha?" Optimus said

"Yes we shall Orion" Elisha said as they walked away from the girls towards the water.

"Might I ask Elisha what drove you to act so rudely to those girls" Optimus asked.

Elisha scratched the back of her head "well I was trying to protect you, those girls were going to manipulate you" Elisha said

"I knew that" Optimus said causing Elisha to look at him in surprise, "you kind and I are similar especially when courting, a friend of mine had femme confessing their feelings for him but ultimately being rejected every solar cycle, so I know when someone is attempting to court me, however I want to know why you would act like this" Optimus said.

Elisha blushed "well I uh just wanted to make sure you were okay, I thought if you went with them you would forget about me" she said

"Elisha, you are my master and furthermore my friend, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to, just remember to keep your temper in check" Optimus said.

"Okay I'll try, although I rarely get angry only when people really tick me off, like that Kayneth guy" Elisha said.

"Agreed, also you look lovely in that bikini," his face still blushing 'what is this feeling in my face I haven't felt this way in eons' he thought.

"Oh thank you well lets get swimming, man being at the beach makes me feel like Ariel" Elisha said this caused Optimus to widen his eyes

"What did you say?" Optimus said frantically

"Uh Ariel, you know 'The Little Mermaid' I saw that in high school with my friends because we thought it would be a cute movie to watch" Elisha said 'Wait, Ariel was the name of that female robot I saw with Optimus in my dream last night' she thought.

"Oh of course anyway shall we go swim?" Optimus suggested as he ran into the water Elisha soon followed.

Optimus and Elisha swam and frolicked in the waves of the ocean for hours, their smiles reflected in the water, Optimus already knew how to swim in his previous life but his body was too heavy to actually swim but with his new body he could do it with ease. After a few hours of swimming they decided to swim back to shore.

"So shall we get lunch?" Elisha asked.

"Sure" Optimus replied.

"Oh by the way, I must say you're quite the gentleman Optimus, I mean those floozies were pressing their breasts against you, yet you still kept composed" Elisha said.

"I honestly did not care for their outer frames, I only their personality and what they stand for is what I search for in a comrade, just like you, Saber, Irisviel, Lancer, Rider and Waver, although if I might say on your outward appearance that bikini of yours compliments your frame" Optimus said causing Elisha to blush

"Oh uh thank you" Elisha said

"So shall we get some lunch, I am rather famished" Optimus said

"Yes let's" Elisha said as they started walking back to the shore once they reached the shore Elisha did a stretch which Optimus couldn't help but stare at her curves.

When they got to the shore and to their stuff they saw a food truck that served takoyaki and karaage "Would you like some takoyaki and karaage for lunch" Optimus asked.

"Sure I'll have a serve of both" Elisha said as she bent down and grabbed for her wallet and gave him 1000-yen Optimus then walked away and lined up for their lunch.

Unknown to them three surfers wearing nothing but trunks one had blonde hair with a lightning bolt on his black trunks, another had black hair with a red flame on black his trunks the last one had silver hair and blue trunks with a snowflake on it. The three saw Elisha's sexy bikini clad body and decided to walk over to her. "Hey baby, name's Cam, how you doing" the black haired surfer said

"Oh hi there" Elisha said a bit annoyed.

"My name is Blanche, and I must apologize for my compatriot's oafish behavior" the silver haired surfer introduced him self as he grab hold of Elisha's wrist and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"You can call me Sparky and might I say you have an amazing body," the blonde surfer said.

"Well aren't you the charmer," Elisha said sarcastically "anyway I got to go have lunch with a friend bye," she said but Blanche grabbed her wrist.

"We can be better company if you wish" Blanche said.

"Let me go you pervs" Elisha said angrily.

"Oh come on baby, wouldn't you like to get with three hotties like us" Spark said.

"I said let me go" she said as she was about to punch them

"Is there a problem?" everyone looked to see Optimus holding two serves of takoyaki and karaage each in his hands

"Orion" Elisha said his fake name ecstatically

"Who the hell are you?" Sparky asked angrily.

"My name is Orion, might I ask what are you doing with my friend" he asked sternly.

"We're just trying to get a date from this world class hottie with the amazing rack" Sparky said.

Optimus knew he meant Elisha ill harm "Anyway Elisha I got us lunch, shall we go eat somewhere private" he suggested.

"Yes let's" Pulling out of their grasp she was about to join Optimus side before Sparky stepped between them.

"Look buddy, I don't care how big you are you aren't going to take this bitch away from me" Spark said as he threw a punch at Optimus' face, but he moved his head to dodge and kneed Sparky in the ribs without spilling his lunch. Sparky held his abdomen in pain from the strike and fell on his side.

"You bastard" Cam yelled as he charge for Optimus had his fist back ready to throw a punch, but Optimus evaded the punch and again not a drop of food left their paper trays. Cam fell to the sand Blanche was trembling at seeing his friends get defeated with little effort he was still determined to join the fray but then saw a fist coming from his left from his peripheral vision he turned his head but his face was met by Elisha's roundhouse kick and just like that Blanche joined his friends lying face down in the beach sand defeated.

Elisha turned to see a surprised Optimus "I learned krav maga cause I knew I would have to defend myself for the grail war, so shall we have our lunch in peace now" she said

"Yes we shall" Optimus said as the to walked away from the defeated surfers to eat their lunch.

Elisha and Optimus relaxed sitting on a bench near Optimus' truck after eating their lunch "That was quite delectable" Optimus said.

"Yeah it was" Elisha said she then frowned a bit thinking of that pink robot and Optimus reacting to her name, she knew he normally had a stoic demeanor but when she mentioned 'Ariel' Optimus looked like he had a look of pain and panic. She knew it probably was a touchy subject but still curiosity burned inside, needing to know. "Hey Optimus why did you get so surprised when I mentioned Ariel was it someone you knew back on Cybertron? Was she important to you?" she asked.

Optimus looked at Elisha with melancholy "Ariel is someone I rather not talk about in detail at the moment, although to answer your question, yes she was very important to me, a beautiful, intelligent, caring femme one of the best cybertronians I have ever known" Optimus said.

"What happened to her?" Elisha asked.

Optimus looked at her for basking in her radiant beauty and for a second in Elisha's place stood Ariel then shook his head. "I rather not disclose that information at the moment," Optimus said.

"Okay I guess that was a too personal question seeing that I only have known you for only a couple of weeks" Elisha said.

"It is fine, but I have been enjoying your company, you're a rather interesting individual" Optimus said.

Elisha blushed "Thank you Optimus"

Optimus smiled at her then felt a presence nearby "A servant is nearby" Optimus said sternly.

"What who is it, A servant would never attack us in broad daylight" Elisha said.

"It's-" Optimus said before

"HELLO OPTIMUS" A booming voice said Elisha and Optimus turned their heads to see the Rider servant Iskandar wearing his white 'Admirable tactics shirt and denim jeans and his master Waver the latter of which was blushing at Elisha's bikini clad body.

"Iskandar, Waver it is good to see you, I mean unless you wanted to challenge me to battle" Optimus said.

"No, no we were on our way to something else and I felt your presence and thought why not say a quick hello" Rider replied

"Wow, well we decided to take a personal day to clear our heads and by chance what are you two doing?" Elisha said

"That's private business, and last I checked we're still enemies" Waver said in a huff

"Waver found spell casting residue in the river water and using a simple alchemic trick and doing so he has located Caster's lair in fact we were heading there until we sensed you and your master" Iskandar said.

Everyone was widened their eyes in surprise "What are you doing you idiot, giving away tactical information to our enemies" Waver yelled at him only to be flicked on the head.

"I gave that information because I'm still persistent in making Optimus one of my comrades for world conquest, also I was complementing you boy" Iskandar said.

"I can assume you plan to raid Caster's hideout in an attempt to slay him" Optimus said

"Indeed" Rider said.

"Might I humbly ask that we accompany you to Caster's hideout" Optimus asked.

"Wait what makes you think after we take out Caster you won't just eliminate us" Waver said

"Optimus would never do a underhanded trick like that," Elisha yelled back at him

"Master Waver, if you're concerned about me accompanying you so be it, but my only concern is the destruction of Caster before his terror spreads to more innocent lives" Optimus said.

Waver looked at Optimus' face, he seemed calm and seemed to be telling the truth "fine" Waver said.

"Splendid, now before we go might I ask is this behemoth of a vehicle yours, because if it is I would have mistaken you for another Rider class servant" Iskandar said.

"It is, but in my case let's just say me and my vehicle are one in the same," Optimus said with a smile.

then looked to Optimus, smirking "And you didn't want to go to the beach" she said cheekily.

"I admit this trip has bore unexpected fruit, so I must thank you Elisha for not only showing me a good time but also helping my investigation" Optimus said.

"Enough talk let's roll out mates" Elisha said adopting Optimus' catchphrase.

* * *

Inside the larger sewer pipe Rider charged through the swarms of octopus demons caster left to defend his hideout with little effort from the Gordius wheel. Optimus drove behind him in his truck wiping away octopus residue with his windscreen wipers Optimus and Elisha back in their regular attire. "You see I was right, everything has worked out splendidly" Iskandar roared causing Waver to smile and the demons died screeching.

"Seems fitting Caster and his master would pick a spot so isolated not wanting witnesses to their crimes" Optimus said.

"Yeah now lets find those rats," Elisha said.

They came to an opening as they entered Rider stopped "Unfortunately Caster is away" Rider said.

Optimus dematerialized the truck to don his armour once again holding Elisha in his arms, he let her down then took a look only to widen his eyes in horror given that his eyes allowed him to see in the dark "By the All-Spark" he said shocked causing Elisha to look at him.

"What is this some sort of water storage system" Waver said.

"Hey boy it's probably that you and miss Elisha don't see this" Rider said melancholically knowing fully well what was covered by darkness.

"Agreed" Optimus said wanting to spare her the horrors he is witnessing.

"What are you two talking about, if Caster isn't here we may as well look for clues to his whereabouts, it be dumb not to" Waver recommended.

"Yeah seriously we still should hunt him down, before he can do any more damage" Elisha said.

"That may be so but I beg of both of you don't do it is far too much for either of you" he said.

"Oh shut up" he said as he pulled out some pills then threw them making a green light "Elisha can you help me light up this place" he asked.

"Sure" Elisha said as she created a ball of light and threw it up into the air.

Waver disembarked the chariot and he and Elisha began walking around making more lights to see although after a few steps the two stepped in something and something squirted a little bit of blood on them. They looked to down and the light revealed the piles of blood covered, lifeless corpses of children. Waver and Elisha widened their eyes in shock "Oh my god" Elisha said in horror as she and waver covered their mouths and tears ran down their faces.

Iskandar sighed, "I warned you didn't I, I told you not to look," he said.

"Shut up" Waver yelled as he punched the chariot in anger "Stop making fun of me, damnit" he said

Iskandar disembarked his chariot "This is no time for pride foolish boy, you're reaction is natural, if I met someone who could look on all of this and remain unmoved, I would punch them hard" Iskandar said.

"What do you mean you'd punch them you idiot, what about you and Optimus, you look fine just like you always do" Waver said.

"That's because now is not the time for emotion, especially since we're not alone" Optimus said as he transformed his gauntlet into his ion cannon, raised his arm, aimed at an incoming knife and fired, deflecting the knife and kept flying until it hit an assassin servant in the chest leaving a charring hole, the Assassin fell to the ground.

"Assassin but that's impossible, Assassin's dead I watched him die" Waver said surprised.

"Same here, I thought this guy got taken out by that golden jerk, " Elisha said.

"We can't afford to be surprised boy," Iskandar said drawing his sword.

A female Assassin walked up holding a knife as well as a male one holding two knives one big assassin was holding a sword three both ready to kill Optimus and Iskandar looked angrily as the Assassin's circled the group. "But how?" Waver asked.

"The how is totally irrelevant to us now, however one thing is for certain, anyone in this war who believe in assassin's untimely demise have thoroughly been deceived.

One of the Assassins looked straight at Optimus who had a look of great rage. "Leave. Now" he sternly commanded in a threatening tone. Without argument the three assassins backed away into the shadows and retreated.

"They ran, didn't they?" Waver said.

"Do not let your guard down we killed two and their appears to be an additional three, at this rate who can say how many assassins out there, this is assassin's preferred terrain we should withdraw from here at once" Iskandar said

"Should we really leave it like this?" Waver asked.

"Perhaps you'd find something if you were to look but let it go, for now we must break what we can if nothing else it will serve to slow caster down" Iskandar said sheathing his sword.

"Wait, these kids at least deserve a burial for what happened to them" Elisha said choking on her sadness Optimus then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Elisha, remember sometimes in war we aren't even given a burial as a courtesy, I know from personal experience back during the war for my home" Optimus said, Elisha looked down saddened "However I plan to give these children an impromptu burial as well as destroy this hideout" Optimus said.

"Might if I assist" Iskandar said to which Optimus simply nodded.

Optimus summoned his vehicle yet again to which he and Elisha embarked it. Iskandar and Waver got on the chariot an Iskandar summoned an array of lightning to create wide spread fires through out the base. Optimus pressed a button firing small missiles at the ceiling making a few explosions causing rocks to fall down and bury the bodies. The two vehicles drove off looking at the destruction hoping that the souls trapped here will now know peace.

"With his hideout destroyed and completely in ruins Caster will no longer be able to hide, he'll be forced out of the shadows and show himself and after that it won't be to long before we put an end to him and his master" Rider said in a triumph rustling Waver's hair and head trying to make Waver not think about what he just saw.

"Alright I get it quit doing that" Waver said annoyed as Rider laughed as they rode out of the sewer.

"Let us be off" Iskandar said.

* * *

Optimus, Elisha, Iskandar and Waver were now back on the surface in their civilian attire Optimus wearing a new blue leather jacket with red highlights and autobot insignias on the shoulders, "So I guess this is farewell for now, for now searching for Caster will just have to wait" Iskandar said.

"Indeed, honestly if I find Caster's master, I don't think I will be able to show mercy to someone who has a total disregard for life" Optimus said.

"Agreed" Iskandar said.

"How are you holding up?" Waver asked Elisha.

"I'm still a little shaken up by what I just saw but I'll manage" she said not wanting any of them to worry about her,

Optimus looked at his master with concern "Elisha I know you are experiencing shock from what you saw, but know this I vow to bring Caster and his master to justice, and let those who they have slain can rest peacefully " he said looking into her eyes

Elisha then felt calmer as she gazed into Optimus' electric blue eyes "Right, I know you'll make good on that promise" she said with confidence in Optimus.

"Optimus," Iskandar said getting his attention "Well tonight I'm planning a banquet at Saber's tonight to discuss ho would be the top ranked heroic spirit" Iskandar said.

"So you would like to open a dialogue" Optimus said.

"Of course" Iskandar said.

"If it is alright, might I invite Lancer because l like I said before I am willing to share my origins and this banquet seem the most appropriate time to share it," Optimus said.

"Very well I look forward to it, well fare thee well," Iskandar said

"See you" Waver said as he and Iskandar turned and walked away Optimus and Elisha doing the same.

* * *

Lancer and Sola-Ui was walking around town, Sola-Ui was carrying a bag full of groceries and medical supplies and Lancer was wearing black jeans, black shirt and a dark green blazer so he would not draw attention. "Thank you for accompanying me to get supplies, Lancer" she complimented the servant.

"Master Kayneth asked me to accompany you so that no harm would come to you" Lancer said.

"It's nice to have a knight accompany me, makes me feel like a princess" Sola-Ui said happily.

Lancer looked at her smiling face but distanced himself from her knowing that his cursed beauty mark has caused his downfall and the loss of his honor before. He then looked into the crowd and widened his gaze at the sight he saw. He saw the familiar blue haired servant with piercing blue eyes and titan like build and his master a crimson haired young woman wearing a red button up shirt and a white tank top underneath, both of them caught a glimpse of Lancer and Sola-Ui.

"What's wrong Lancer" Sola-Ui asked in concern.

"Saver is here as well as his master and they spotted us" Lancer responded.

"What they shouldn't engage us out in public" Sola-Ui said.

"I know, but why are they here?" Lancer said they then saw a shadow be cast over them, they turn to see Optimus standing over them.

"Diarmuid it's nice to see you again" Optimus said

Lancer was flabbergasted on how he got close to them so quickly

"G'day mate, name's Elisha Pieta, Optimus' master" Elisha said she then noticed the command seals on Sola-Ui's hand.

"Wait Pieta, you mean from the magus family that excels in healing magic and having a large magic circuit count am I correct" Sola-Ui said.

"Yeah, that's right although I only heard that from my uncle, because my parents died when I was young" Elisha said

"I am sorry for you loss still it is nice to meet you" Diarmuid said

"Uh if I may ask what happened to Kayneth cause I see the command seals on, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" Elisha said.

"My name is Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, Kayneth's fiancée, he was crippled from his battle with Saber's master, I don't know what he did but he was able to severe Kayneth's magic circuits, he now can no longer walk or generate any mana" Sola-Ui said unsympathetic for Kayneth.

"Wow your driver's license must be huge, wait, Saber's master did that to him Jesus I almost feel sorry for the guy" Elisha said.

"Anyway Lancer it is a good thing I ran into you, I'd like to extend an invitation given to me from Iskandar to attend a banquet where we will discuss who shall receive the holy grail" Optimus said.

"So some sort of peace summit" Lancer said

"Yes" Optimus replied.

"I would have to ask Master Kayneth for permission first, what do you think Lady Sola-Ui" he said.

"I think we'd have to decline your offer" Sola-Ui said venomously

"Are you sure, I heard there are going to be great drinks and food" Elisha said.

"Still not complying" Sola-Ui said.

"Well how about we make this interesting, a little wager" Optimus said.

"What kind of wager?" Diarmuid said.

"A duel, if I am victorious you come to the banquet" Optimus said

"Wait what happens if we win?" Sola-Ui said.

"I am the daughter of Antonio Pieta, I don't know much about my parents but I've been born with a high amount of magic circuits and learned all the Pieta family healing magic, I may not like him, or be able to repair his magic circuits but I can be able to make him walk again" Elisha said.

Diarmuid widened his eyes "You really can do that?" he asked.

"Yes I give you my word" Elisha said.

"Well then I gladly accept" Diarmuid said with a smile Sola-Ui looking at him in concern

"Splendid, we will fight in I the forests away from civilization at dusk" Optimus said.

"Agreed and with that for now I guess we shall depart" Diarmuid said

* * *

Optimus wearing his armour and Elisha stared off against Diarmuid wearing his armour and wielding his spears Sola-Ui standing besides him. The sun glowed orange as dusk began "Lancer, be victorious no matter the cost and be on guard of those arm cannons" Sola-Ui said.

"I will lady Sola-Ui" Lancer said as he swung his lances.

Optimus kept his stoic stare as he shifted his gauntlets into his cybertronian swords "Remember Optimus, Lancer has a longer reach and is more agile so be on your guard, other than that have fun, I'm going to have a little chat with Lancer's master I just want to ask her something" Elisha said.

"Very well, be careful" Optimus said as he walked forward and faced Lancer "You remember the terms of our agreement, right Diarmuid" Optimus said.

"I do, I will do my best to grant victory for my master in this battle as well as heal his wounds" Diarmuid said.

"Diarmuid no matter the outcome of this sparring match no hard feelings" Optimus said.

Diarmuid smiled "Very well" he said as they got their battle stance.

Diarmuid lunged at Optimus, thrusting his Gae Dearg at Optimus only for the spear to be deflected by Optimus swords. Diarmuid he then swiped his Gae Buidhe and the yellow spear clashed against the left. Optimus then forced Lancer back a few meters with his superior strength. Diarmuid smiled as he dashed towards him with faster speeds and thrusted his spear at Optimus and struck Gae Dearg against his armored chest faster than he could guard only leaving a little scratch on his armour lancer didn't hesitate striking his armour with Gae Buidhe making another scratch, Optimus then took the opportunity to slash at him with his sword at Diarmuid who did a huge backflip in the air to dodge. Optimus stared at his opponent "You truly are as agile as Elisha said, guess I need to fasten my pace" Optimus said as he his wings extended and used jetpack to rocket towards Diarmuid he also transformed his gauntlets into his cannons and fired a barrage at Diarmuid.

"I appreciate you complement and would expect nothing else from your skills" Diarmuid said smiling.

Sola-Ui looked at the fight with concern, "Lancer" she spoke softly in concern staring lovingly at him.

"Hey mind if I watch with you?" Elisha said as she walked up beside her. Sola-Ui stared daggers at Elisha, "don't worry I'm not going to attack you, its not my style, besides if I attack you Diarmuid wouldn't be able to come to the banquet, besides I honestly believe we masters shouldn't have the need to kill each other to get the holy grail" Elisha said.

'This foolish girl thinks I won't attack her just because my servant has a chivalrous code she is mistaken. I'll finish her off here and now,'Sola-Ui thought.

"Might I ask why did you chose Kayneth, I mean not to be rude but that guy is totally an asshole" Elisha said.

Sola-Ui was surprised by her question then thought since she was about to kill her may as well tell her the truth "To be honest my marriage is a strategic one made by my parents, my brother Bram was given the family crest and in order to keep some status as a mage family my family is pressuring to marry Kayneth cause of his high status" Sola-Ui stated.

"Well that isn't right, you should only marry someone because you love and cherish that person, not because your parents expects you to" Elisha said.

"You wouldn't understand the burden of being a mage, your just a little girl, besides if your parents were still alive they probably would do the same thing," Sola-Ui said.

"You didn't know my parents, then again neither did I but the first memories I have as a child was them leaving they told me 'always live life with love in your heart', also I saw the looks you gave Lancer, granted it may because of that love charm, that's why I took protective measures against such curses, but you let it happen willingly" Elisha said that last part with a sly grin

"Yes, he's such a handsome, proud, noble soul nothing like Kayneth, he doesn't even mind fighting head on in battle, so brave" Sola-Ui said.

"Yeah, although Optimus has proven his bravery, loyalty, and his resolve to do what he knows is right" Elisha said as she looked as Optimus blocking Lancer's blows.

"You have feelings for Saver don't you?" Sola-Ui said feeling like she could relate to her.

The question flustered Elisha, she then sighed knowing she should answer the question "Well yeah, I may have known him only for a few weeks but I just has an aura that I admire" she said. "You may call me foolish but I plan to win the Holy Grail to spread peace and understanding to the world, so that no-one would be treated like the outcast, the martyr, the slave, the world my parents believed in is the one Optimus believes in as well" Elisha said.

"That is admirable I must say" Sola-Ui said. 'Still I must strike you down' she thought.

"Can you promise me something, if me and Optimus can't defeat Caster can you and master put an end to his evil" Elisha requested.

"Well of course I will everyone is wanting that extra command seal Sola-Ui stated.

"It's not that Caster is an evil that should not have been made a servant, he is evil, no matter how despicable you find Kayneth I assure you Caster is far worse and has to be stopped" Elisha said.

"What are you talking about? Did you encounter him?" Sola-Ui asked

"Not directly, but today we found his hideout" Elisha said

"Well what's the problem?" Sola-Ui said.

"We found the dead bodies of children there, those monsters, Caster and his master have no contempt for life committing such atrocities against children makes me sick" Elisha said holding her arms shaking from the tragic events.

"Are you serious, did you really see something like that?" Sola-Ui asked frightened by her answer

"Yes, I saw their little lifeless eyes" Elisha said as the tears flowed freely. "So I ask, no I beg of you, if you have a heart or any form of sympathy, help me take down Caster, not on the basis on the extra command seal if not I will know you would be just like Kayneth" Elisha said.

Sola-Ui eyes widened 'this girl she is only a bit older than Kayneth's student but has the same kind of resolve a heroic spirit would have, what am I thinking she is my enemy, yet she is treating me like an ally' Sola-Ui thought. "Fine Lancer and I accept and will assist you in you efforts to stop Caster" Sola-Ui said.

"Thank you Sola-Ui now lets continue watching our servant's sparring match shall we" Elisha said.

Optimus was flying above the field at a safe distance, firing at Lancer with his mana cannon blasts. Diarmuid leapt and swung his spears deflecting the blasts. Gae Dearg began to glow red, aiming for a mid-air strike. With an instant to react Optimus clashed his blade with Lancer's spears the force of which caused Optimus to lose control and land on ground. Optimus got up as Lancer landed near him. Optimus and Lancer charged at each other again Diarmund waited until the gap got to a certain point lancer stabbed the ground with Gae Dearg and vaulted over Optimus. Optimus was surprised as Diarmuid smiled at him while Diarmuid smiled while he flew through the air. While he was landing lancer swung his spear and struck Optimus on his back with Gae Buidhe although thankfully his armour protected him he then backhanded lancer sending him flying. Lancer shortly got up after the hit, he then thought of a plan 'first I'll throw my Gae Dearg at him piercing his armour and fall back on it then I'll jump on him scrape away what remains of his armour with my Gae Buidhe leaving me victorious' Diarmuid thought as he changed his stance.

Optimus stared at Lancer while he was hovering with his jetpack cautiously knowing he is planning his final move, Diarmuid then threw his Gae Dearg at Optimus it flew towards him at great speed but Optimus deflected it midair Lancer still charged but with a flick of his sword he overpowered him and disarmed Diarmuid as his Gae Buidhe flew through the air and landed about a few feet behind him. Optimus pointed his sword to Diarmuid's neck, "yield?" Optimus asked.

Lancer swallowed his pride, knowing that if he were to continue the battle he would die against Optimus' might, and he may still have a chance to heal Kayneth if he obtains the grail, so the best he could do was admit defeat, "Yield" the Lancer servant said. And with that Optimus lowered his blade "Might I ask Optimus, why did you just hover, I mean I understand how your jetpack would increase your speed but you could have totally outflanked me.

"It is because if I used my cannons, I could have ended your life and I if you weren't alive you couldn't come to the banquet, as for my jetpack if I flew too high I would have possibly attracted attention from civilians" Optimus said.

Elisha and Sola-Ui walked towards the servants "Well a bets a bets, we'll be at the banquet" Sola-Ui said smiling 'I lost yet I'm smiling, well I guess we made an ally today so I guess that's a reason to smile' she thought.

"That was a great fight Optimus" Elisha said, she then noticed Lancer looking down as if he failed, "I almost forgot," she said as her hands started to glow an emerald light 'Miracolo di guarigione lumaca" as she said the spell a ball of light formed in her hands which turned into an emerald slug.

"What is that?" Lancer asked.

"It's one of my family's healing techniques, you can use it to heal Kayneth, he won't be able to use his magic circuits but it should repair his spine" Elisha said.

Lancer and Sola-Ui widened their eyes in shock "It is a grand gesture, but I can not accept a gift out of pity" Lancer said.

"Besides Elisha, I thought you didn't like Kayneth, why help him?" Sola-Ui asked.

"Whether Kayneth walks or not is not an issue, I may not like the guy for trying to kill one of his own students, but I don't think he would cause me to much trouble if he was given the ability to walk again, besides both of you put up a good fight" Elisha said.

"Lancer do not think of this as a gift out of pity, more like a gift from a friend and ally," Optimus said.

"I find it foolish that you would help him considering you too hate his guts, but it is a nice gesture non the less" Sola-Ui said. 'Perhaps I'll keep this slug for myself in case I need healing myself

"No, I have failed and don't deserve this reward" Diamuid said gripping his spear looking

"Yes you do Diarmuid, you have proven your skills as a fighter and as someone we can trust so it is the least we could do, please Diarmuid accept it" Optimus said as Lancer looked up at Optimus.

"You have my thanks Optimus, with this will surely gain favor from my master" Diarmuid said as he took the slug into his hands.

"Diarmuid, your cause is noble, however I feel your loyalty is misplaced" Optimus said.

"What?" Diarmuid said offended.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it just that you remind me of a couple of warriors, twins in fact, both loyal honorable warriors, strong, courageous, strategic, loyal to a ruthless tyrant who knew nothing of honor and loyalty, in the end their loyalty to the madman lead to their deaths, one by the hands of my autobots, the other was betrayed by the tyrant they pledged loyalty to, I wished their pride wavered I would have let them joined the autobots, they would have possibly even become dear friends among us" Optimus said remembering Dreadwing and Skyquake.

'This man, he holds the same integrity Diarmuid has, yet shows concern for his enemies well being, I however don't believe Kayneth deserves such kindness' Sola-Ui said

"Why are you telling me this?" Diarmuid asked.

"I'm just saying that you should find honor in yourself and not from the gratification of others, I just don't want you to meet the same fate being betrayed in your quest for honor, even when I could have done something to prevent it" Optimus said.

"Your sentiment is appreciated Optimus, yet it is unnecessary because I still chose to aid master Kayneth and I do not plan to betray him" Optimus said

Sola-Ui looked at Diarmuid with concern, knowing Kayneth who didn't know the meaning of honor "I promise Optimus, Diarmuid's loyalty will not be misplaced, you have my word, I swear as his master I will be as loyal to him as he is to me and Kayneth" Sola-Ui said which surprised Lancer.

Elisha smiled "Glad to hear it. Oh there is something I should let you know about the miracle healing slug," she said with a warning.

"What is it" Sola Ui asked. 'Could it be used to poison Kayneth' she thought.

"Well for it to work efficiently, it has to be applied to go inside the orifice closest to the injury and well" Elisha paused

"What is it" Sola-Ui grew impatient

"I don't care as long as it helps master Kayneth" Lancer said

"Well, it basically works as a suppository" Elisha explained

Lancer and Sola-Ui widened their eyes to the answer "Oh," Sola-Ui said 'It won't poison him but I guess it'll be fun to watch him squirm' Sola-Ui said.

"Well it will be a trial to apply but thank you anyway, Miss Pieta" Lancer said.

"No Problem, and Sola-Ui it's been nice talking to you" Elisha said with a smile

"Just don't get any ideas we're only allies until Caster is defeated" Sola-Ui said.

"Well the lines of ally and enemy often change in war, I often have this belief which has demonstrated over countless years" Optimus said.

"Which is?" Sola-Ui said.

"Every sentient being has the capacity for change," Optimus said as he picked up Elisha bridal style "You don't mind if I carry you like this, Elisha?" Optimus asked.

Elisha blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck "not at all, anyway see you two at the banquet, Optimus will tell you about his past there" Elisha said.

"Okay, I look forward to it, farewell for now" Lancer said.

"Okay see you at the banquet then" Sola-Ui said.

"Okay the banquet is at the Einzbern Castle, and remember tonight it is a neutral zone, and Lancer always remember, honor to the end" Optimus' then activated his jetpack and then flew off into the sky. Lancer smiled at Optimus in the distance.

* * *

Lancer and Sola-Ui returned to the run down building with the healing slug and groceries "Well it is about time you two got back, what took you so long" Kayneth yelled annoyed, rolling to them in his wheel chair.

"Forgive me my lord, we unexpectedly ran into Saver and his master Elisha Pieta, this slug they gave us would heal your damaged spine, in exchange I must attend a peace" Lancer said.

"My, my, it appears you've actually have done something of actual use" Kayneth praised. "Well, don't just stand there give me the slug" Kayneth ordered. At that point Lancer scratched the back of his head nervously while Sola-Ui smiled

"Before that there is something you should know about the slug, about it's application" Lancer said

"Okay, explain it to me" Kayneth said.

Seconds later the building was filled with the sound of a loud "WHAAAAAAAAAT"

 **Finally I got this chapter finished, and for all you Fate/Prime fans I am thankful that you guys stayed so patient, I've just been so busy with university, I just had a hard time fitting time in for writing, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, anyway Optimus is angered by Caster's sins and I wanted to put in a little duel and a reason for Lancer to be at the king's banquet next chapter, as for Sola-Ui I know she is a cruel person who enjoys the finer things in life, however we see that she is sweet and somewhat caring when Lancer is involved, so before you tell me that I ruined her character I actually have big plans for her, and just like Optimus said 'Every sentient being holds the capacity for change' anyway I'll try to find some more time to write the fanfics you guys love so much, Blazing Saint signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6-The fourth king

**Fate/Prime**

(Disclaimer I do not own, fate/zero or fate/Stay Night they belong to Aniplex, Type moon, Ufotable, Gen Urobuchi and Takashi Takechi, Transformers Prime, RID etc they belong to Hasbro, Shout factory and Darby Prop)

Chapter 6: The Fourth King

Optimus and Elisha were walking down the dark streets of Fuyuki, only the streetlights kept it lit. Optimus was carrying a shopping bag full of chips and sodas. "Man this party is going to be great," Elisha said with a smile.

"Indeed, I'll be honest my team had thrown some parties before, I just never fully participated in them, however hopefully my stories will be entertaining enough" Optimus said.

Elisha giggled "Optimus, you're a giant robot alien saviour inside a human body, I'm sure they'll be impressed, or think you're crazy" Elisha joked.

"Very well I guess I'll use some visual aids" Optimus said.

"Yeah that could help" Elisha said.

"Anyway we should head to the Einzbern castle soon, this neighborhood doesn't look safe" Optimus said concerned.

"Optimus I'm fine, jeez you worry too much, I know how to defend myself," Elisha said.

"Yes but still my autobots knew how to defend themselves and I still feared for their safety" Optimus admitted.

"Yeah but still I know you have my back" Elisha said.

Optimus smiled "And I hope you have mine in return" Optimus said.

Elisha's smile ceased as she felt something in the air.

"You felt it too," Optimus said.

"Yes, Caster's magic, it's not as strong so he's either weakened or unleashed some of those demonic cephalopods" Optimus said the two ran towards the scene to find police "Excuse me what has happened here?" he asked the police officer.

"Some children that have been kidnapped have been found, we have reason to believe they escaped from that serial murderer," the policeman said.

"Did you hear that, that Caster's master" Elisha whispered.

"I know let's sneak around see if we can find him" Optimus said as they snuck around the alleyways. In an effort to catch Caster's master and end their killing spree. They snuck around but they found a little girl with long black hair with pigtails in her hair her clothing consisted of a white shirt with a red necktie, a red skirt and long black socks.

"That girl" Optimus said he looked up to see one of Caster's demon octopi drop down next to the little girl "Scrap" Optimus said as he was about to intercept but a swarm of malefic insects swarmed on the octopus and began eating it alive much to everyone's shock causing the little girl to faint

"Oh my god" Elisha said horrified by what she saw.

"Quick take cover," Optimus said as they hid behind the alley corner

They then saw a man in a blue hoodie grabbing his arm 'could he be Caster's master' Optimus thought.

Elisha then heard some trashcans rattle. She turned around to see a man with orange hair and a purple shirt; and black jeans he was pulling the arm of an ebony skinned child wearing a dark green hoodie and white pants no older than six years old "Come on kid I'm not going back empty handed" the man said as the child struggled being dragged into another alley. 'Wait is this Caster's master, still we can't rule bug guy out, no time to tell Optimus, better split up' Elisha thought as she snuck away from Optimus. She ran toward the alley to confront the suspicious man but as she turned the corner he was gone.

Optimus saw the man pick up the child and decided to move out of the shadows and summon his ion cannon "Release the child," he ordered.

"You're that Saver servant. If you intend to harm her, prepare to be eaten by my bugs" the man in the hoodie said.

Optimus as skeptical on his motives "Who are you and what is your relationship with this child?" Optimus asked.

"My name is Kariya Matou, master and berserker and I will not let a servant of caster take my friend away," Kariya said.

Optimus withdrew his ion cannon "I am no means in league with Caster, my name is Optimus Prime, and I do not wish for any more children to be victim to his madness. I am searching for Caster and to ensure his destruction, " Optimus said.

Kariya looked into Optimus' piercing blue eyes and knew he could trust him "Very well, however I won't trust your master seeing that they are too cowardly to show themselves" Kariya said.

Optimus was bewildered by his question as he turned around to see Elisha wasn't there "Oh no" Optimus said to himself

* * *

She moved further into the alleyway, to a four-way intersection, her guard was up took a glance to the left buts as she turned right she was blind-sided, she was then pressed against the wall by the orange haired man her arms retrained by his. "My, my guess I have a groupie, what's your name sweetheart" the orange haired man said

Elisha didn't respond as she tried to break free of his grasp, but Ryuunosuke's grip was far too tight he then saw the command seals on the back of her hand since the make up she used to conceal them has faded "Hey you have a mark like mine, does that mean you have a super cool servant like blue beard, please tell me it's that awesome robot guy" Ryunnosuke said.

"Bluebeard? Is he Caster?" Elisha asked.

"Oh yeah, he's done some really cool magic, I feel like he and I just get each other I mean we both enjoy murdering people, especially little kids" Ryuunosuke said.

"You sick bastard," Elisha said.

"Oh come on baby, I'm real fun one you get to know me, how about we go back to my place" He said, Elisha then kneed his in the groin, Ryuunosuke released his grip, Elisha used this chance to deliver a right hook to the face, Ryuunosuke staggered as he was hit.

"I saw your place you insane bastard, it was disgusting so Optimus helped renovate it" Elisha said as lightning formed on her hand. Ryunnosuke starting to grasp the situation started to sweat in panic.

"Elisha" She heard Optimus cry out and turned her head

"Optimus" She cried out, the orange haired serial killer took this as a perfect chance to escape while she was distracted, he started to sprint trying to get away. Elisha looked back but saw Ryuunosuke trying to make a break for it. She turned around aiming her lightning spell at him but her arm trembled and bit her lower lip with uncertainty, it didn't take him long to get out of sigh as he went down an empty street. Elisha ran after him but as she turned the corner he was gone. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, what is wrong with me" Elisha yelled.

"Elisha" Optimus yelled as he cand Kariya ran up to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, Caster's master got away" Elisha said, "He tried to get the jump on me but I managed to turn it around, but I had the perfect chance to finish him of, the perfect chance to stop caster and I didn't take it, what's wrong with me" Elisha lamented.

"Elisha, firstly it was foolish to run off without me, you could have gotten injured, although I do know you wasted an valuable opportunity to eliminate caster's master, I also see if you did you would have lost something as well" Optimus said

"What's that? Elisha said

"You would have lost your kind heart, you wanted to win the grail war without shedding human blood, would you have really been okay taking a life, I only took a life in battle when it was necessary, even so there were times when my autobots questioned my leadership, in times I questioned myself as well. But one thing I am certain you have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen human or cybertronian" Optimus said consoling her.

"I just hope I haven't made a mistake," Elisha said.

"Elisha Caster and his master will be brought to justice, it is only a matter of time, besides although you spared a killer you also saved that child over there" Optimus pointed to the ebony skinned boy hiding behind the dumpster.

"Oh poor thing must be scared to death" She said as she slowly walked up to the little boy. "Hey are you okay" She said crouching as the child backed away scared. "Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you my name is Elisha what is yours?" She asked.

"D-Dante" the small 6-year-old child said.

"It's nice to meet you Dante, the big guy next to me is Orion, he's really strong and will help protect you as well as" Elisha said as she looked to the hooded man carrying the little girl. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name in all the confusion"

"Kariya, Kariya Matou" Kariya said.

'Wait Matou as in one of the original families' Elisha thought flabbergasted.

"Anyway Dante what you just saw with my hands well I'm a mage you know spells and stuff" Elisha said

"Really oh that is so cool" Dante said.

"Yes, but when we take you to the police so they can help you find your mom and dad can you just keep the magic me and my friends did a secret, magic is a real hush hush topic that other mages don't want blabbing otherwise I'll get in trouble, please" Elisha said.

"Okay" Dante replied. He reached up and grabbed Elisha's hand.

"Do you want me to carry you" Elisha said.

"Yes please" Dante said. Elisha then got down to let him on her back to give him a piggyback ride. Elisha then rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a lollipop she got from the store.

"Here have this for being a brave little trooper" Elisha said.

"Thank you, Elisha" Dante said taking the treat.

"You're in good hands young Dante, Elisha is one of the kindest people I've had the pleasure of meeting" Optimus said.

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend," Dante said causing Elisha to yelp and blush.

"Uh sadly no" Optimus said.

"Well I think you two should get together I mean you look like nice people" Dante said.

"Anyway we should get you home now okay" Optimus said.

"Okay" Dante said.

"I still need to call Rin's mother, tell her she's safe" Kariya said.

"Agreed, I'll take you to the cops, Optimus stay here and keep Kariya and Rin safe." Elisha said as she carried Dante to the police. "Okay the police will keep you safe until your parents get here, okay" Elisha said as she put Dante down near the other kids before walking away.

"Hey are you okay" a red haired boy said.

"Yeah, hey name's Dante what's yours" Dante asked.

"Shiro" Shiro said

* * *

A hour and a bit later Kariya contacted Rin's mother, Aoi, who was wearing a white dress and cream shawl dark hair like her daughter and brown eyes, now looking for Rin at Fuyuki Park frantically looking she found her daughter, Pigtails and all unharmed,"Rin" she rushed over to her daughter to check on her" Rin" she called scared for her daughter.

"Rin is fine she's just asleep," Kariya said looking at his former lover. She turned to see Kariya's face she still recognized him from his blue hoodie

"Kariya, what's happening here, what are you doing here?" Aoi asked Kariya then pulled his hoodie down to reveal his white harie and scared face and milky white right eye.

"Behold the family magic of the Matou's, you offer your flesh and your life is slowly devoured, that is the magic's price, but Sakura will be fine, I'll save her before this happens to her. Zouken's only desire is the grail, he gave me his promise that he'll release Sakura as soon as I win it for him" Kariya said.

Aoi widened her eyes realizing what his words meant "If you win the grail" she said.

"Yeah so don't worry, my servant is the strongest, won't lose to anyone. Considering what she's been through hope would be nothing but torture to Sakura right about now, so pray for her for she can't. Pray for my vcory and Sakura's future" Kariya said as he turned away and began to walk.

"Kariya, wait" Aoi called out, Kariya looked back.

"Someday I'm sure we'll all play in this park, just like we use to back in better days, and Rin and Sakura will be sisters again, so Aoi you don't need to cry anymore" Kariya said as he pulled his hoodie back up and continued to walk away.

Aoi was now all alone with her daughter but she couldn't help but to begin to cry "Kariya are you going to die and kill Tokiyomi too" as a tear streamed down her cheek

Optimus looked onto the scene and felt a sense of melancholy for Kariya as he and Elisha saw the mother and child cry together after an ordeal. The cybertronian servant and his master then walked towards Kariya's direction.

* * *

After walking for ten minutes Kariya felt Optimus and Elisha were right behind him he turned around ready to defend himself as he raised his arm to command his insects.

"Relax, we're not here to fight, we just want to talk" Elisha said.

"Fine, what do you wish to know?" Kariya asked.

"We overheard your conversation, only to make sure Rin was alright and I must ask who is this Sakura person, you and Aoi talked about?" Optimus said

Kariya sighed "Sakura is Rin's sister, both heirs to the Tohsaka family but a year ago my family the Matou's adopted her, her father basically giving her up, the reason why I fight in this war is to reunite Sakura and Rin" he said.

"Why would the head of the Tohsaka family give their own daughter to another mage family" Elisha asked.

"That I do not know, but that decision has caused Sakura to suffer?" Kariya said.

"What do you mean by that," Optimus said.

"The Matou's magic bloodline has been decreasing rapidly over the generations, our magic is reliant on crest worms a parasitic insect that in exchange for their ability to act as artificial magic circuit the host offers their flesh and life force. I intend to spare Sakura from that fate" Kariya said as Optimus and Elisha looked in shock.

"Why, why would you do that to a little girl" Elisha said.

"My father Zouken Matou, he is a cruel and callous old man, he only wants the grail to help restore his youth, I was originally was to marry Aoi my childhood friend but I learned if we were to have a child they would have had to undergo the tortuous implantation of the crest worms. I couldn't put Aoi through that, so I left her and refused the family magic" Kariya said.

"You did it because you love her, did you" Elisha said.

Kariya let out a sigh "Yes, I loved Aoi and still do that is why I want to get her daughter back and make her happy, even if it kills me and I accepted to participate in the grail war and accept the family magic even though doing so drastically shortens my life span" Kariya said.

"Kariya, I know we can't help you retrieve Sakura without attracting the attention of the police, which may be complicated given that it would be hard to not expose the grail war and cause a panic among the masses. But I may provide a alternative solution to protect Sakura" Optimus said. "Kariya, can provide me with some of your crest worms, I have an idea" Optimus said.

"Why" Kariya asked.

"Look Kariya,, please know Optimus only intends to help, he is one of the kindest people I know" Elisha said.

"Ksriya you have my word, I only want to help you protect Sakura, I gain nothing from a little girl's suffering, I vow on my very spark" Optimus said.

"Spark?" Kariya questioned.

"In my world it is known as our life force" Optimus explained.

"Well we do have something like that Optimus we call it a soul, anyway he's willing to pledge his soul you still don't think he can't be trusted, I mean I trust him" Elisha said

"Very well" Kariya said as he released several of the crest worms and they dropped out of his hoodie in a bloody mess. Elisha tried her best not to puke.

Optimus then summoned the forge of Solus Prime "What is that?" Kariya asked.

"This is the Forge of Solus Prime, with this I can make convert any matter into anything the only possibilities being limited by my skill and knowledge," Optimus explained.

"Anyway since you gave us your story, I feel like it's fair to tell you Optimus comes from a race of giant alien robots, that have been at war for millennia and now given a human form by the holy grail and that hammer is one of his planet's sacred relics" Elisha explained but Kariya was in disbelief

"Optimus swung his hammer slamming them against the crest worms a bright blue light engulfed them as Optimus swung his hammer some more. When Optimus stopped and the light died down and in the crest worms place was a silver and purple metallic butterfly.

Kariya looked astonished. "What have you done?" he asked.

"I used your crest worms to create this, it still enters her body but it convert into energy before entering as well as use other crest worms to replicate as well as instinctively protect" Optimus said handing Kariya the metallic butterfly.

"How do I know it won't make her worse," Kariya said pessimistically.

"Kariya if I may say what you said to Aoi is wrong. Hope is what Sakura needs right now and I intend to give it to her, without hope there is no victory, no peace no redemption, sure they may be times when all seems lost and hope turns to despair, but you can't let yourself succumb for when you lose hope is when you truly lose" Optimus said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Kariya said as he hobbled away into the dark of the night.

"Do you think he'll be okay," Elisha said.

"Just have faith for him Elisha, and pray he stays on the right path," Optimus said.

"Yeah, he loves Aoi but doesn't want her hurt no matter how much it hurts him, real tragic is it" Elisha said

"I know but love is what brings beings together whether romantic or in comradery" Optimus said

"You know the concept of love on your planet" Elisha said.

"Yes we called those who we loved more than anything 'sparkmates' but I believe what the earth term would be soul mates" Optimus said.

Elisha pooled a lot of courage for her following question "Was Ariel your sparkmate?" Elisha said.

Optimus widened his gaze in shock for he haven't heard that name in eons "How do you know that name?" he asked.

"I've been seeing dreams, or I guess your memories, I don't know no one told me that if I summoned a servant I'd be able to see you Megatron and Ariel before the war, then I saw Megatron holding her in his claw and calling her Elita One, It was confusing. when you reacted to when I said Ariel the first time I was curious" Elisha said.

"Elisha these are personal matters" Optimus said.

"I know but please, I just want to know what" Elisha said

"NO" Optimus said loudly "I apologize but please know that Ariel is a sensitive subject for me" Optimus said.

Elisha looked at Optimus concerned, she hasn't seen him so frazzled "Fine, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I'm sorry I lost my composure and to answer your question Elita One or Ariel was the femme I called sparkmate" Optimus said solemnly

Elisha looked saddened "I'm sorry about your loss, I should have been more sensitive"

"It is fine, now come on we have a party to attend" Elisha said

"Yes we do" Optimus said as they resumed their trek to Einzbern castle.

* * *

Hours later back at the Matou manor in a hallway near a flight of stairs, Kariya hoobled towards a small purple haired girl "Sakura" he said.

"Uncle Kariya" Sakura said, Kariya then pulled out the purple metallic butterfly "What is that, it's real pretty" she said with a slight smile

"This is something I got from a friend, It will protect you from grandfather and the crest worms" Kariya said.

"Really" Sakura said with a glimmer of hope in her voice taking the metallic butterfly into her hands. They then heard the sounds of footsteps and a cane from down the hallway an old grey skinned man wearing a black and grey Japanese robe.

"Zouken", Kariya said his father's name bitterly

"What is that you are giving her," Zouken said this caused Sakura to shiver a bit despite the dead look on her face.

"Oh just a present I found in a corner shop" Kariya said.

"Then why do I feel the a distinct energy of crest worms within that thing" Zoulken said as he got closer then hit Kariya with his cane causing him to crash to the floor, Sakura clutched on the butterfly but as the butterfly began to glow as it turned into energy and flew inside Sakura. "How dare you corrupt my family's magic" Zouken yelled as he was about to smack the little girl with his cane.

"ZOUKEN NO" Kariya cried out as Sakura whimpered but as he brought down his cane but before he could hit Sakura, a glowing purple circuits appeared on her skin as a purple energy dome formed around her causing the cane to shatter on impact.

"What" Zouken said as the force field propelled Zouken back causing him to fall on his side. The butterfly symbol fades as the dome disappeared

Kariya was just stunned at what happened that silver butterfly merged with Sakura and protected her

Tears welled up in Kariya's eyes.

Zouken got up and hobbled over to Sakura "I don't know what you did but I think the girl is overdue for a dip in the crest worm pit" the old man said as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her down the stairs

"Wait no Zouken you promised" Kariya yelled trying to get up

* * *

After a few minutes of traversing the halls and corridors Zouken opened a door that lead to a catacomb like dungeon filled with crest worms like water in a pool, Sakura trembled in fear. Zouken looked back and saw Kariya's face. "Let this be a lesson" he said as he pushed Sakura into the pool.

"NOOOOOO" Kariya yelled. As Sakura dove into the crest worms Kariya could only watch in horror as the crest worms crawled over Sakura. Before they could start feasting on her flesh the same purple butterfly emblem appeared on her chest, the crest worms screeched as the ones around her body glowed pink then turned into energy that was absorbed into Sakura's body. The sensation was painless and appeared to have no negative effects on her body,

"It tickles" Sakura said as Zouken and Kariya were at a loss of words. Kariya's tears began to well up, he was glad that Sakura was safe "Bless you Optimus Prime, Bless you," he said.

* * *

The black entity looked on the events transpiring through different holes in his white void and was concerned as Optimus has helped a fellow master. "This is worrisome, if they don't start killing each other again, I'll lose my entertainment or worse that Optimus Prime discovers that the grail has been corrupted. Perhaps I shall throw a new challenger into the mix to shake things up, but who maybe from Optimus's dimension, it would take up a lot of the grail's power but it will be worth it if it can slay Prime" the being said as it opened a hole in the white space to view the planet Cybertron, the being scanned through the population.

He viewed a bunch of Autobots but he couldn't find anything that stood out "Uh, sure Cybertronians are gods but surely there must be one that could face prime" it said but then saw a wing on it's screen and smiled as he viewed the memories of the being "Oh he'll do, now for a relic that is a part of his legend to him" as he scanned the planet and saw a metal bone on a work bench with the same essence as the warrior he desired.

* * *

The black being poked its limb into a black portal being cautious not to let the red and white ambulance autobots or the purple Cyclops former decepticon spot him.

"I'll be honest never thought it be good to have someone help me during these experiments Shockwave" the Autobots said.

"You're input is appreciated, having two intellects in the lab is indeed a logical way to improve productivity Ratchet," the decepticon responded stoically

"We really need help with your small talk" Ratchet said

As the entity reached for it he knocked a beaker off the table and it smashed onto the ground.

"What was that," Ratchet said

"The being panicked and quickly grabbed the bone and retreated his hand into the portal before anyone noticed.

The two cybertronians turned around to see the shattered remains of the beaker. "I needed that" Ratchet said

"There use to be a Predacon fossil on that bench" Shockwave said.

"Why did you have it out there in the first place" Ratchet said.

"I was studying if Predacons violent tendencies are linked to their CNA" Shockwave replied.

"Well it couldn't have gotten far, just which bone was it?" Ratchet said.

The entity held the bone in his shadowy hands "Now to find a suitable summoner" The corruption of the Holy Grail said looking at an image of Caster

* * *

Meanwhile back at Caster's hideout Ryuunosuke looked in horror that everything he's done all his effort the atrocities he's made we're burnt and crushed under rubble. The young man dropped to his knees "No way, this is horrible, we worked so hard to create this artwork. How could they? What kind of inhuman monster would do something like this?" He yelled in anguish for the loss of his 'art'. He then remembered the words Elisha said to him in the alley 'I saw your place you insane bastard, it was disgusting so Optimus helped renovate it'

"That bitch she did this she and that guy in the red armour, why, WHY WOULD THEY DESTROY MY ART" Ryuunosuke yelled.

Caster then kneeled down besides his crying master "Dear Ryuunosuke, even though I understand your desire for vengeance, only a very select few can fully comprehend the immense importance of true beauty and harmony, to the vast majority of common ignorant philistines, beauty is something to be loathed and feared and destroyed. It is for that very reason we should not become excessively attached to our creations, all things given form and substance are destined to break and fade away it is absolutely essential to find joy in the process of creation rather than the creation itself" Caster spoke.

"So whatever they break we should just make another" Ryuunosuke said with tears still on his face

"Precisely so, as always my dear Ryuunosuke your understanding of important matters is your best virtue" Caster said as his master wiped away his tears.

"Maybe, we were just having to much fun, and so God decided to have them punish us" Ryuunosuke said then Caster quickly grabbed onto his master's shoulders to get his attention

"Listen carefully to what I say Ryuunosuke, God does not punish humans, ever. He simply toys with them cruelly," Caster yelled causing confusion for his master.

"B-Big guy" the orange haired serial killer said in confusion.

"Once long ago, I committed spectacular atrocities the likes of which this earth has ever imagined. Day after day I murdered and defiled, yet no divine punishment had rain down on me before I knew it eight years have passed and my exploration into the depths of evil have been ignored. In the end it was not God who destroyed me and took away my life but rather the selfishness of my fellow man. The church and the state executed me not for anything wrong I have done, but because they coveted my wealth and my land and wanted to take them from me and make them their own. What brought an end to my wicked deeds was far from judgement, rather simple theft from a pack of criminals" Caster said.

"Yeah but Big guy, there is a god right?" Ryuunosuke said as the light of the morning sun peered into a hole in the roof

"Why would you say that, you who is without faith, and have never known a miracle" Caster said.

"Because the world seems so boring, but then the more you look the more neat and crazy stuff around you. I always felt that way a world filled with so many wondrous things could not have all happened by chance, if you set your mind to it there is no better entertainment than this unbelievable world. I bet there is a master entertainer somewhere writing the story of all five billion people in this world if you wanted to describe someone like that what other name could you possibly call him but god himself" Ryuunosuke ranted.

"Then Ryuunosuke, do you believe possibly god loves humanity?" Caster asked.

"What do you mean he's head over heels, I mean well he couldn't do it if, he didn't love us if he's spending every minute of every day writing our story, and I bet he's totally into it along with totally enjoying the result of his own work. He also like the things that makes humans look good, like honour, courage and hope and at the same time he love screams, blood and utter despair just as much, if he didn't there would be no way that guts would look so cool and colorful as they are. I'm sure thec entire world is filled to the brim with God's love big guy" Ryuunosuke said his warped theology.

"In this era of faithlessness, when the state has truly abandoned the will of god. I had no idea such a vivacious new faith has taken root and begin to bear amazing fruit, you have my admiration Ryuunosuke my dear master" Caster said with glee as he bowed.

Ryuunosuke scratched the back of his head "Oh cut it out, I'm starting to blush "

"But according to your bold view of religion, wouldn't my blasphemies be nothing more than a silly farce" Caster asked.

"Not at all sometime the best entertainers, would get the most acclaim when they play a really dark and disturbed villain, I think if you get right down to it god probably loves playing against your demented villain routine" Ryuuunosuke said causing Caster to cackle like the madman he is.

"So then blasphemy and worship, are in your eyes valid forms of godly devotions," Caster then shrieked. "That is marvelous truly you are the insightful bearer of a brilliant and important new philosophy. A mere god who makes puppets of men for his own sport and himself but another clown. I see his vicious ways finally make sense to me now. Very well let us go paint the garden s of the puppet master god with more brilliant despair, terror and depravity. We will show the author wise up in heaven that god isn't the only one here who knows what entertainment is" Caster said.

"Were going to do something awesome again, Big guy" Ryuunosuke cheered.

"Yes, but along the way we will get vengeance on those who defiled our home, that insufferable Optimus Prime" Caster cheered.

The entity viewed them knowing they couldn't see him as he threw the Predacon bone on the floor "Caster" the entity's voice echoed in the servant's mind.

"What trickery is this, wait is that you God" Caster shouted as he heard the voice in his head.

'Not to far off', the spirit thought. "Use the bone beneath your feet to summon a new beast that will aid you with your vengeance against Optimus Prime, do not worry about the rules of the holy grail I shall bend them ever so slightly just for this occasion. Spread your ideals to all parts of the globe, now go" the spirit said inside Caster's head as the servant picked up the predacon fossil

"Uh Big guy?" Ryuunosuke said confused as his friend was just screaming to himself just now

"Worry not Ryuunosuke, God has given us the means to create the greatest blasphemy of all" Caster said

"What easy pawns these two are" The spirit of the Holy Grail said as he faded away without them noticing.

A short time has passed and Caster was making marks on the floor from the blood of his octopi, it was the very summoning diagram used to summon a servant. "Hey big guy isn't that the same diagram I used to summon you" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Why yes Ryuunosuke quite observant, I shall do our lords bidding and summon a new servant to aid our cause" Caster said.

"Are you sure this will work" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Have faith in me Ryuunosuke as you reawaken my faith in god" Caster said as he began the ritual the circle began to glow

 _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill, repeat 5 times then destroy each time when time is filled destroy it, set._

 _Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom_

 _Heed my words, my will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny, if you heed the Grail call and my will and reason then answer me._ A wind begins to pick up.

 _Beast of destruction and malice, heed your master's call and appear by my side, and let thy power smite those who oppose me, Guardian beast._

After the chant the circle stopped glowing but before the pair of psychotic murders could react a pillar of fire erupted from the summoning circle, a shriek could be heard as the fires dissipated to reveal a gigantic dragon made of metal mostly comprising of black scales as well red and silver scales and red metal wings and orange highlights, the beasts eyes were closed as it appeared to be unconscious. Caster and Ryuunosuke were in aww of the size of the monster.

"WHOA SO COOL IT'S SOME SORT OF METAL DRAGON" Ryuunosuke screamed in joy.

"Indeed Ryuunosuke surely god has bestowed this dragon to become our humble servant and help our cause of envoys of a new philosophy" Caster said "Now Rise my new servant and let me have a look at your power god has given you" Guiles De Rais beseeched the Predacon. The cybertronian dragon opened hid optics and rose as it let out a huge screech. "Yes, yes you are magnificent" Caster said. The metal dragon raised its claw intending to stomp on Caster, the magician servant saw the beast's intention and leapt out of the way.

Ryuunosuke ran to Caster's side and helped him up "Come on we got to get out of here" Ryuunosuke said as the two ran away from the beast but the ancient cybertronian lept above them and landed in front of the main tunnel blocking the exit its mouth began to glow "This is so not cool" Ryuunosuke yelled in fear.

"Damn it, you were supposed to be my servant, we were to strike vengeance against that hieratic Optimus Prime" Caster yelled.

The beast widened its gaze as it ceased it's attack as it burst into flames

The roaring inferno became smaller the fire sizzled revealing a 7'5 extremely muscular African man wearing heavy spikey armour resembling the black, red and silver scales of the cybertronian Dragon with the wings on the back of the armour.

"Who, who are you? Are you the Devil" Caster said in fear to the titan in front of him.

"I have questions for you as well, but first to answer your question. My name is Predaking, king over all Predacons of Cybertron, Now answer my questions. Where am I? What have you done to me? Why did you summon me? Lastly What do you know about Optimus Prime?" Predaking implored them.

"Well that demon Optimus intends to stand against me and my holy virgin Jeanne D'arc, he is an immoral demon who I want to personally crush" Caster said.

"I only know he hangs around this hottie" Ryuunosuke said.

"It appears your cognitive capacity is somewhat limited and cannot fathom knowledge beyond your comprehension, however I will take it on myself to enlighten you, however if I find you were lying to me you will learn that I am worse than this 'Devil' you say" Predaking said.

* * *

Optimus dropped his fork as he was eating breakfast feeling the new presence "Did you feel that" Elisha said

"Yes, I feel a dangerous and familiar presence, I pray to Primus that it is not who I think it is" Optimus said

 **Finally I got this done, I'll be honest this took a while, with a bunch of technical issues with my computer and me trying to get it right I can honestly say I am now happy with the results**

 **Now a few things I want to clarify in this chapter, yes I have had Optimus give Sakura a cybertronian artifact, but whoever knows the series knows that this will prevent a blue haired incident in her life which honestly I don't think she deserves or anyone for that matter.**

 **Secondly, Yes I made Caster summon Predaking as the beast class servant, mainly cause well with Optimus in here, Caster's defeat would be more swifter but with Predaking it will make the battle more interesting and honestly he's the lesser of two crazy evils and I honestly think will make a unique dynamic.**

 **Oh and I'm still going to do the king's banquet chapter I just wanted to do this one first, thank you my fans for all your patience and I'll see you next time**


End file.
